Du er mitt blod
by YaNa31
Summary: Sylvana est née à Vanaheim. Sylvana vit maintenant à Midgard. Sylvana va rencontrer une certaine personne aux yeux émeraude. Un prince qui va lui dévoiler les secrets de son existence...
1. Prologue

_Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction!_  
_L'idée a germé dans mon esprit ce matin... et voilà!_

_En espérant que cela vous plaise..._  
_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- L'examen ne révèle aucune trace de pathologie.

Je soupirai.

Cela faisait des mois que je souffrais de douleurs chroniques.  
Scanner, analyses de sang, I.R.M., analyse d'urine, prélèvements… Tous les examens possibles et inimaginables, je les avais faits.

Et pourtant, les médecins n'avaient rien détecté de suspect.  
Pour eux, j'étais en bonne santé.

Même la médecine midgardienne ne pouvait rien pour moi…

Je commence sérieusement à désespérer !

Personne dans les neuf royaumes ne serait-il capable de m'aider?!

- Mademoiselle Asvandottir, je pense que vos problèmes viennent tout simplement de votre stress excessif.

A vrai dire, je doutais quelque peu de son diagnostic...

Pourquoi?

Parce que je venais d'une autre planète, peut-être?  
Vanaheim... un des neuf royaumes d'Yggdrasil que j'avais quitté il y avait un peu plus de quatre ans.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais ce genre de douleurs...

Déjà étant plus jeune...  
Les guérisseurs ne comprenaient pas du tout... mes parents avaient été dépassés...

Et puis, c'était parti.  
Et puis, c'était revenu.

L'effet yoyo…

Je m'étais donc résignée… jusqu'à ce que je parte pour Midgard.  
Découvrir les mortels… leurs coutumes… apprendre… et pourquoi pas tenter de se soigner ?

Finalement, peine perdue pour ma santé...

- Je vous conseille donc de débuter une thérapie comportementale. Cela ne pourra vous faire que du bien.

J'hochai la tête.  
De toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien…

* * *

- Salut…

Je balançai mon sac sans ménagement sur la table de verre.  
Franck me fixa, avec inquiétude.

Franck… c'était mon compagnon depuis trois ans.  
Brun, les yeux azurs, une musculature toute en finesse… le type d'homme qui attirait les femmes comme un aimant.  
Femmes que je m'empressai de chasser au loin.

Je l'avais rencontré par hasard dans la rue…  
Dans son bel uniforme d'agent de police…  
Dans mon beau tailleur de secrétaire…

- Ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé ?  
Je me vautrai dans le canapé de cuir blanc, la mine défaite.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Alarmée par mon état, il s'installa à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras.  
Je calai ma tête contre ses pectoraux.

- Allez… on va trouver une solution… quitte à aller consulter des spécialistes étrangers…  
- On ne peut se permettre de partir… avec nos deux boulots…

Il resserra son étreinte.  
- Sylvana… ne baisse pas les bras…

Je ne répondis rien… peut-être avait-raison… peut-être que je devais encore espérer… m'accrocher à cet espoir de « guérison »… me battre…  
Franck me caressa doucement mes cheveux si courts… me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes…

Jusqu'à ce que mon smartphone nous interrompe.

xxx

Le boulot…

Je travaillais en tant que secrétaire dans une maison d'édition.  
Et mon patron m'avait demandée de me rendre à St Germain des Prés afin de finaliser un contrat avec un de nos futurs auteurs.

Cela faisait quinze minutes que j'étais installée à une table au Café de Flore…  
Heureusement que le monsieur était ponctuel ! Sinon, qu'est-ce que cela aurait été ?!

Mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers mes soucis de santé…  
Peut-être faudrait-il que je fasse un tour à Asgard… ils avaient des guérisseurs très réputés…  
Oui mais comment faire avec Franck ?

Lui qui n'était pas du tout au courant, mais alors pas du tout au courant de mes origines !  
Oh, le casse-tête !

- Mademoiselle Asvandottir ?  
Je sursautai violemment.

Un homme me dévisageait avec amusement.  
Ou plutôt une sorte d'Apollon…  
Cheveux ébène, teint pâle, sourire charmeur… mais surtout des iris d'un vert émeraude des plus hypnotisants.  
Je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien… à part peut-être à son corps… voyons Sylvana… ressaisis-toi, ma vieille…

- Monsieur…  
- Laufeyson… Loki Laufeyson…

Loki ?  
Bizarre, cela me disait un truc… un truc qui avait un rapport avec les neuf royaumes…

Bref…

Il me serra la main.

- Je suis désolé pour le retard… une petite coupure de courant dans le métro m'a quelque peu retardé.  
- Euh… ce n'est… ce n'est rien…  
- Je peux m'installer ?  
- Oui…

Il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant.  
Punaise… je n'arrivais plus à trouver mes mots.

Une serveuse vint prendre nos commandes.  
Un jus d'orange pour moi.  
Un expresso pour lui.

Je ne parvenais plus à me détacher de ses yeux.  
Pourquoi mon patron m'avait-il demandée de m'occuper de ce client ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

- M. Duval vous a expliqué lors de votre dernier entretien…

Je réexpliquais les termes du contrat…  
M. Laufeyson demeura silencieux, le regard dirigé sur les papiers.  
De temps à autre, je jetai de petits coups d'œil dans sa direction…

- Donc, votre livre sera en vente dans toutes les librairies à partir du 04 mars. Cela vous convient-il ?  
- Assurément, mademoiselle.

Je lui tendis le stylo.  
Il signa le contrat.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

- Bienvenue dans le cercle des écrivains, monsieur Laufeyson. En espérant que votre roman fasse un carton. Ce qui devrait être le cas vu les louanges qu'en font mes collègues…  
- Vous ne l'avez pas lu ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur. Après tout, je ne suis que secrétaire… mon boulot est d'assister monsieur Duval… pas de lire les manuscrits…  
- Je vous propose une séance de rattrapage, mademoiselle Asvandottir. Que diriez-vous de venir chez moi…

Attendez, il me proposait un rencard là ?  
Houlà… hors de question.

- Je crains que… ce ne soit pas… possible… balbutiai-je.

Il fur surpris de ma réponse…  
Ah… il ne devait pas être habitué à essuyer un refus.

- Voyez-vous, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Contre toute attente, il éclata de rire.  
Avais-je loupé quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous mettre dans mon lit si c'est ce que vous insinuez…  
- Alors pourquoi ? le coupai-je. Pourquoi me faire une telle proposition ?

Ses iris se plantèrent dans les miens.  
Une certaine douceur s'en émanait.

Non… il n'avait rien d'un pervers…

- Parce que vous êtes une personne tout à fait fascinante, Sylvana. Et j'aime parler et échanger avec des personnes de votre acabit… découvrir leur monde et les entraîner dans le mien.  
- Monsieur…  
- Appelez-moi Loki.  
- Donc, Loki, vous me proposez juste de faire ami-ami ? résumai-je.  
- En quelque sorte…

Un homme qui ne recherchait que l'amitié ?  
J'étais tombée dans la troisième dimen…

- Oh punaise…

Mes côtes s'enflammèrent soudainement…  
Je fus littéralement pliée en deux.  
Mes forces m' abandonnèrent… le sol se rapprocha brusquement…

Loki me rattrapa.  
Sa joie s'était vite muée en une profonde inquiétude. Nous ne nous connaissions pas et pourtant, il semblait étonamment affecté par mon état.  
- Ecartez-vous ! Laissez-la respirer !

Sa voix si douce était maintenant si autoritaire. Les serveurs n'osèrent plus m'approcher.  
- Où avez-vous mal ?  
Je lui désignai maladroitement mon flanc gauche.

Il souleva mon t-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? m'écriai-je.  
- Taisez-vous et laissez-moi faire !

Ses doigts glacés se posèrent délicatement sur ma peau.  
Je frissonnais.

Tentait-il d'abuser de moi ?

- Et cessez immédiatement de me prendre pour un prédateur sexuel !  
Je déglutis.

Il arrivait à lire dans les pensées ?!  
Il arrivait à lire dans mon esprit ?!  
C'est pas possible !

Une vague de chaleur submergea mon corps tout entier emportant avec elle toute once de douleur.  
De la magie… Loki usait de la magie !

- Comment…  
- Je suis ce que l'on appelle un magnétiseur…  
- Vous vous foutez de moi… c'est de…  
- Je pense que vous avez besoin de prendre l'air… m'interrompit-il sèchement.

Il m'aida à me remettre debout.  
J'étais fébrile.

Sans un mot, Loki paya la note.  
Et nous sortîmes sous les regards ahuris des mortels.

xxx

- Magnétiseur ?! Vous blaguez ?! Vous êtes…  
- Ne me remerciez pas surtout…

Loki croisa les bras, visiblement agacé par mon comportement.

- J'allais le faire mais avant, j'aimerais connaître la vérité…  
- La vérité… dans ce cas…

Il me saisit le bras et m'entraîna dans une ruelle plus loin.  
Je n'opposais pas de résistance.  
De toute façon, j'en étais incapable.

- La vérité… c'est que je ne suis pas d'ici… comme vous, d'ailleurs.  
- Non, je suis née à Nancy et…  
- Et moi, je suis roi de Jotunheim… se moqua-t-il.

Je me figée.  
Il avait bien parlé de Jotunheim ?!

Non, décidément, il n'était pas de ce monde. Tout comme moi.

Loki… ce nom…  
Maintenant que j'y repensais…

- Qui êtes-vous vraiment, Loki ?  
- Et vous, qui êtes-vous, Sylvana ? Etes-vous réellement cette petite secrétaire si innocente que vous le laissez paraître… ou êtes-vous cette fameuse Sylavana, princesse du royaume de Vanaheim ?

Pétrifiée…  
Démasquée…  
Prise au piège…

- N'ayez crainte, Sylvana. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Je reculai instinctivement quand il s'approcha de moi.

- Maintenant que vous avez levé le voile sur mon identité, si vous faisiez de même avec la vôtre ?

Il sourit .  
Je tentai tant bien que mal de garder contenance.

- Je suis Loki, prince d'Asgard.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement.  
Le fils cadet d'Odin… le prince cadet d'Asgard ?!

Non !

Que faisait un Asgardien de son rang sur Midgard ? Que faisait-il loin de son petit confort, de son petit train-train de vie ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, Sylvana…  
- Loki, je…  
- Nous nous reverrons, princesse…

Un dernier sourire… un clin d'œil malicieux.  
Et il disparut.  
Et il se volatilisa.

Sans laisser de trace…

« Nous nous reverrons, princesse »

C'était ce qu'il avait dit…  
C'était une promesse.

Mais le dieu des mensonges tenait-il ses promesses ?


	2. Chapitre I

_Tada! Premier chapitre de "Du er mitt blod"!_

_Merci à Thoran, SkyA, Petit Sushi et Sora-Sama pour leurs reviews^^_  
_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction!_

_Petit Sushi... après les spéculations, voici les révélations!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Maison d'édition Duval, mademoiselle Asvandottir, bonjour.

J'avais repris le travail comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si les évènements d'hier ne s'étaient jamais produits.  
L'hôpital, ma soudaine crise au Café de Flore et la rencontre avec Loki d'Asgard.

D'ailleurs, je me posais toujours les mêmes questions à son sujet.

Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer sur Midgard?  
Pourquoi avait-il écrit un livre? De quoi parlait-il?  
Et pourquoi avait-il choisi justement la maison d'édition où je travaillais?

Je pouvais répondre en partie à la dernière.

Parce que je ne venais d'une autre planète.  
Parce que j'étais Sylvana, princesse de Vanaheim.  
Et que je le fascinais. Et que nous pouvions nous comprendre... et qu'il me faisait confiance...

Euh... c'était ce que je pensais...

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau...

Troisième appel en l'espace d'une heure... les mortels étaient bien matinaux...

- Maison d'édition Duval, mademoiselle Asvandottir, bonjour.  
- Bonjour, Sylvana. Comment allez-vous?

Je me paralysai.  
Ce n'était pas vrai... cette voix. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien maintenant...

Loki...  
Loki qui semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter de mon état de santé.

Eh oui...

En même temps, c'était mon quotidien.

- Oui, je vais mieux, Loki. Mes côtes m'ont laissée tranquille. Par contre, je suis bloquée du dos.  
- Raison de plus pour que vous veniez chez moi ce soir. Ma magie pourrait vous soulager.  
- C'est très gentil de votre part mais ce soir, je vais au cinéma avec mon compagnon.  
- Le policier?

Je déglutis.

Mais comment savait-il?!

- Vous m'avez suivie, c'est ça?  
- On va dire que j'ai lu dans votre esprit. Alors c'est oui? insista-t-il.  
- Non… une autre fois, déclinai-je.  
- Vous n'êtes pas très convaincante, Sylvana. Je suis sûre que vous mourez d'envie de me revoir.

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tort.  
J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser. Et puis, il était le seul à avoir réussi à me soulager durablement.  
Cependant, ce soir, nous avions prévu une sortie avec Franck et je n'avais certainement pas envie de décommander pour ses beaux yeux émeraude.

- Je dois admettre que vous avez assez raison, Loki. Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
- Vous déclinez mon invitation pour une partie de jambes en l'air avec un mortel? s'offusqua-t-il.  
- Je vous em...

Mon patron apparut dans mon champ de vision.

Je raccrochai brusquement le combiné.  
Et merde.

- Que se passe-t-il, Sylvana?  
- Monsieur Duval...

Homme âgé de quarante-cinq ans, les cheveux grisonnants, les yeux noisette...  
Il avait une confiance aveugle en moi.  
Tout ce qu'il demandait, je le faisais... j'avais su me rendre indispensable...

Je me levai de mon siège, confuse.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir bien inventer?

- Encore un vendeur de photocopieurs. J'ai dit non mais il a continué à me harceler...

Une douleur lancinante me parcourait la colonne vertébrale.  
Je grimaçai.

- Et vos examens médicaux? me questionna mon boss.  
- Le néant total.

Ma voix mourut.

Je nageai dans un océan d'incompréhension.  
Seule une personne était en mesure de me venir en aide.

- Et si vous faisiez appel à une autre forme de médecine...  
- C'est-à-dire? demandai-je, les sourcils froncés.  
- Notre nouvel auteur, M. Laufeyson, est magnétiseur. Vous pourriez faire appel à ses services.

C'était absolument hallucinant.

Tout me ramenait à Loki.  
Le coup de téléphone, mon patron...

C'était vraiment un coup du destin.

* * *

- Tout va bien, Sylvana?

Franck et moi étions en train de déjeuner sur les Champs Elysées.  
Une brusque envie d'hamburger et de frites qui nous conduisit à Mc Donald's.

- T'inquiète. C'est le boulot qui me met sur les nerfs. Et de ton côté?

Les iris bleus décryptaient la moindre de mes émotions.  
Je m'en détournai, mal à l'aise.

- Rien de neuf... Sylvana, ne me mens pas. Je vois très bien derrière ton sourire que quelque chose ne va pas.  
- C'est rien... je t'assure...  
- Chérie...

Il prit délicatement mon menton entre ses doigts.  
Mes yeux se mêlèrent aux siens.

Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher...

- C'est rien. Je suis stressée, Franck. Et comme d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à canaliser ce stress.  
- Sylvana...  
- On y va?

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je pris les affaires et sortis sur l'avenue.  
J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Loki...

Loki...

Loki...

Son visage envahissait mes pensées...

Le prince d'Asgard était là en partie pour moi... j'en étais certaine maintenant...  
Et son livre?!  
Et puis les souvenirs qu'il m'avait volée?  
Il allait devoir répondre à mes questions...

Demain, je lui passerai un coup de fil et...

J'heurtai soudainement quelqu'un.

Manquait plus que cela...

- Excusez-moi... je suis absolument confuse... j'étais dans...  
- Voyons, Sylvana, cela peut arriver à tout le monde.

Je redressai brusquement la tête.

J'hallucinai!

Ses iris émeraude se frayaient doucement un chemin entre les miens.  
Non... pas possible...

- Sylvana!

Franck, la respiration haletante, se hissa à ma hauteur.  
Aussitôt, il me prit par la taille et me serra contre son torse.  
- Evite de me faire une peur pareille la prochaine ...  
Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Loki.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit encore plus.  
Je frissonnais.

Mais que voulait-il à la fin?! Pourquoi me harceler ?!

- Vous vous connaissez? demanda mon compagnon en nous fixant tour à tour.  
- Eh bien...  
- Je suis Loki Laufeyson, un vieil ami de fac de Sylvana...

Il échangea une poignée de mains avec Franck.  
Je le fusillai littéralement du regard.

- Franck, je présume? Sylvana m'a énormément parlé de vous.  
- Ah... c'est bizarre, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, s'étonna le mortel.

Leurs têtes se tournèrent simultanément vers moi.  
Et en plus, c'était de ma faute!

"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon gars" pensai-je fortement.  
" Vous me tutoyez maintenant, princesse?" répondit-il par l'esprit.

Je devins rouge comme une pivoine.  
Saleté de Loki!

- J'ai oublié... désolée...  
- Sylvana est toujours aussi tête en l'air à ce que je vois, insista le prince.  
- A qui le dîtes-vous! renchérit Frank.

J'avais une irrépressible envie de m'enfuir en hurlant.  
Sale manipulateur! Serpent!

- Le hasard fait bien les choses... je voulais vous inviter tous les deux pour l'apéritif ce soir mais Sylvana m'a dit que vous sortiez en amoureux...

Enfoiré!

- Effectivement, nous allons au cinéma. Mais la séance n'est qu'à huit heures trente... qu'en penses-tu, chérie? Ce serait une bonne occasion pour que je fasse connaissance avec ton ami.  
Je serrai les poings.  
Au pied du mur, il m'avait mise au pied du mur...

Plus le choix...  
Obligée d'accepter l'invitation...

- Oui, bien sûr... pas de problème...  
- Parfait! s'écria Loki, satisfait.

Il sortit un calepin et un crayon de sa veste et griffonna vite fait quelque chose dessus.

- Mon adresse... cela ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai emménagé à Paris...  
L'Asgardien me tendit le papier. Je le pris, les doigts tremblants.

- Donc, on dit dix-huit heures trente?  
- Dix-huit trente, confirma Franck.  
- Dans ce cas, à ce soir.

Loki insista bien sur le "ce soir".  
Je fumai intérieurement.

Un clin d'œil dans ma direction et il s'éclipsa.  
Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre moi? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela?!

- Loki a l'air d'être un gars sympathique. Pourquoi m'as-tu cachée son existence?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.  
Oh oui! Il allait me le payer très cher, celui-là!

* * *

- Punaise... Neuilly... il est pas pauvre, ton pote...

Nous étions à la porte de l'appartement de Loki.  
Mon malaise ne cessait de croître.

Pourvu que Loki ne fasse aucune allusion à Vanaheim, ou Asgard, ou encore un autre des neuf royaumes.  
Pourvu qu'il la ferme!

Franck sonna.

Mon cœur battait furieusement contre ma poitrine.  
Si ça trouve, il n'était pas là! Oui! Ce serait magnifique!

Malheureusement, le prince nous ouvrit, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Sylvana, Franck... entrez!

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'appartement.  
Impossible de faire demi-tour.

J'étais définitivement prise au piège.

xxx

- Loki... votre décoration est tout bonnement spectaculaire, le complimenta Franck.

Des dorures, de larges tapisseries représentant des scènes d'affrontements entre Asgardiens et Jotuns et autres faits marquants dans l'Histoire des neuf royaumes accrochés aux murs, d'imposantes statues à l'effigie des dieux Asgardiens...

Si avec ça, je ne savais pas qu'il venait d'Asgard...

Il nous fit entrer dans sa salle de vie.  
Je ne sus que dire.

Dans les quatre coins de la pièce étaient réparties quatre colonnes de marbre noir.  
Au centre de la pièce, trônait un magnifique canapé de cuir vert sombre.  
Canapé faisant face au mur où était encastré un téléviseur qui, à vue d'oeil, devait faire cent vingt centimètres. Avec tout ce qui va avec... un Home Cinéma quoi...  
De part et d'autre de ce petit bijou se dressaient de larges bibliothèques pleines à craquer...

Des grimoires?

Une petite table de verre avait éte placée juste devant le canapé.  
Pratique si on avait envie de faire une soirée plateau-télé...

La vue était également agréable...  
A travers l'immense fenêtre aux rideaux vets, on pouvait contempler tout Paris...

Vraiment pas mal...

Mais le clou du spectacle... non loin du canapé.  
Une statue blanche de trois mètres environ représentant le prince Loki en armure...  
Si... si... avec le fameux et légendaire casque à cornes...

- Je vous remercie, Franck.  
- Et cette statue, qui représente-t-elle?

Je pouffai intérieurement.  
Loki était un gros narcissique. Que dis-je, le plus gros narcissique des neuf royaumes!

"Sans commentaire" entendis-je dans mon esprit.

- Elle représente Loki, dieu de la Malice dans la mythologie nordique. Un dieu bafoué par sa propre famille...  
Ses yeux se voilèrent de colère.

Bafoué par sa propre famille?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?

- Asseyez-vous.

Il désigna le canapé.  
Franck et moi y prîmes place.

Une minute plus tard, le prince revenait avec un plateau.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous appréciez le scotch, Franck.  
- Tout à fait. Merci.

Mon compagnon prit son verre.  
Je n'arrivais à me détacher des iris émeraude. Bafoué par sa propre famille... je ne comprenais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir...

- Le jus de pommes de Mademoiselle.  
L'Asgardien me tendit un verre.

Il avait encore fouillé mon cerveau, celui-là.  
Mes pensées semblèrent l'amuser au plus haut point...

xxx

- Il semblerait que vous sachiez tout sur moi, Loki. Mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai.

J'étais calée contre le torse de Franck, les yeux toujours rivés sur le prince.  
Quarante-cinq minutes que nous étions là. Et pendant ces quarante-cinq minutes, Loki n'avait cessé de déballer notre vie.

Il connaissait tout de A à Z... et aimait faire croire au policier que je l'avais choisi comme confident...  
Il y avait des baffes qui se perdaient...

- Oh... eh bien... je suis...

Et il ressortit le coup du magnétiseur.  
Et il parla longuement de ses soi-disant patients.  
Et il vanta longuement les vertus du magnétisme.

- Sylvana aurait grand besoin de votre aide, Loki.

Et mon compagnon exposa mon état de santé.  
Contre toute attente, le dieu des mensonges (il était plus connu par ce titre...) me dévisagea avec inquiétude. Ah... tu n'avais pas vu ça dans ma tête, mon petit?

"Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, Sylvana"

Sa réponse me déconcerta.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, je puis vous l'assurer... lui jura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une ruse de sa part.  
Il avait bien l'intention de m'aider à m'en sortir.

- Parlons d'autre chose, le coupai-je, gênée. Et si tu me donnais le manuscrit que tu m'as promis?

Je n'aimais pas que l'on s'attarde trop sur ma santé.

- Tu as raison, ma chère...

Un sourire en coin, il fila hors de la pièce.  
- Loki écrit?  
- Oui. Il a même signé un contrat avec notre maison d'édition.  
- Et tu ne l'as pas lu... s'étonna Franck.  
- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon travail. C'est pour cela qu'il m'en a fait une copie...

Ses pupilles croisèrent les miennes.  
Mon cœur accéléra au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres se rapprochaient des miennes.  
Se rapprochaient pour finalement se sceller...  
Une douce chaleur m'envahissait...  
Je me collai complètement contre lui.

Nos corps ne semblaient plus faire qu'un...  
J'avais tellement envie de...

- Vous voulez peut-être une chambre? nous interpella une voix moqueuse.

Nous nous séparâmes brusquement.  
Le rouge me montait violemment aux joues.

- Tiens, Sysy...

Il me jeta le manuscrit.  
Je le rattrapai au vol.

Loki s'assit sur un des accoudoirs du canapé.  
Son regard faisait des allers retours entre Franck et moi.

Je me détournai de ses yeux inquisiteurs.  
Mon attention se porta sur son manuscrit.

Un pavé d'environ trois cents cinquante pages.

Et son titre:  
" Du er mitt blod"

- Qu'est-de que ça signifie? le questionnai-je.  
- A toi de le découvrir, Sylvana.

Dit-il d'un air étrangement sérieux.

* * *

Deux heures trente du matin.

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures que nous étions revenus du cinéma.

Franck était parti se coucher.  
Quant à moi, j'étais incapable de décrocher du bouquin.

Trop passionnant...

Affrontement entre frères... découverte de ses racines...  
Le personnage principal qui découvre qu'il a une s...

Bref...

D'ailleurs, j'arrivais à la fin...  
Oui, je sais... je lisais extrêmement vite...

Mais l'histoire était tellement passionnante, les personnages si réalistes... l'intrigue bien ficelée...

Mais qu'allait-il se passer?!  
Qu'allait-il se passer?!  
Punaise! J'allais tourner de l'oeil tellement la tension était forte...

Je tournai la dernière page. Enfin, j'allais savoir... mais... qu'est-ce... EH!

Un flash de lumière m'aveugla soudainement.  
Fermer les paupières ne servait à rien...

Mon esprit était aveuglé...

Je perdis soudainement toute notion de l'espace.

_Et un paysage des plus froids s'imposa soudainement à mon champ de vision._  
_Des montagnes de glace, de la neige à perte de vue, un climat des plus austères..._  
_Qu'est-ce que je foutais à Jotunheim, bon sang?_

_- Que fait-on, Odin?_  
_Deux hommes se dressaient à quelques mètres de moi. Dans leurs bras, deux bébés Jotuns._

_- Nous ne pouvons les laisser ici, Asvan._

_Papa?_  
_Odin, Père de Toutes Choses?_

_- Pouvons-nous seulement les séparer?_  
_Père semblait tellement plus jeune... avec ses longs cheveux bruns liés en catogan..._

_- Il le faut, Asvan. Les élever ensemble serait de la pure folie... car si quelqu'un de mal attentionné découvrait la vérité..._  
_Le roi de Vanaheim hocha la tête._

_- Dans ce cas, je prends la petite, Odin._

_Mon regard se perdit dans la contemplation des deux nourrissons._  
_Tellement petits pour des enfants de géants des glaces..._  
_Et pourtant, la couleur de peau ne pouvait tromper personne._  
_Ni leurs iris couleur sang._  
_Ni les marques claniques présentes sur leurs fronts._

_Les rejetons de Laufey..._  
_Que faisait Père avec un des enfants de Laufey dans les..._

_Attendez! Il y avait un problème..._

_J'étais fille unique..._  
_Et si Père avait dit qu'il gardait la fille... cela signifiait…_

_Mon cœur eut un loupé._  
_Non, non! C'était une hallucination... une stupide hallucination!_

_Je fermai les paupières._

_Quitter ce cauchemar... quitter ce cauchemar!_  
_Allez..._  
_Allez!_

La chaleur arpentait de nouveau mes veines.

J'ouvris les yeux...

De retour à la maison...  
Allongée sur le sol...  
C'était quoi ce bordel?! Décidément, je comprenais que dalle!

A moins que... oui! J'avais fait un malaise!  
Une saloperie de malaise!

- Ce n'était pas un malaise, Sylvana.

Je me retins d'hurler.  
Loki me faisait face, les traits durcis.

Comment... comment?!  
Comment osait-il pénétrer chez moi en pleine nuit ?!  
Pour l'instant, j'avouai que c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?! Dîtes-moi! m'énervai-je.  
- Calmez-vous...  
- Non... je refuse!

Je lui lançai un regard assassin.

- Cessez de faire l'enfant et calmez-vous...  
- Alors donnez-moi une explication à tout ceci... si ce n'est pas un malaise... qu'est-ce que c'est?  
- Assis-toi, veux-tu?

De mauvaise grâce, je posai mon popotin sur le canapé, les iris toujours braqués sur Loki.  
Il s'installa à mes côtés.

- Le manuscrit... je l'ai ensorcelé...  
- Quoi?! Vous avez fait quoi?!  
- J'ai jeté un sort de révélation sur le manuscrit...un sort qui ravive le passé...  
- Qui ravive le passé?! Ce n'est pas possible...

Mes cordes vocales se paralysèrent.  
Non... non...

- Le manuscrit que vous tenait entre vos mains, Sylvana, n'est pas une fiction... c'est le récit de ma vie... j'ai modifié les noms des personnages, des royaumes... mais, c'est ma vie...  
- Si c'est votre vie... donc vous êtes le personnage principal et... vous recherche votre...

Oh merde...

- Je suis effectivement le personnage principal de ce manuscrit et la fin vous concerne... voilà pourquoi j'ai jeté le sort sur les dernières pages... pour que vous compreniez que ce n'est en rien de la fiction.

Je déglutis.

Non...

- Sylvana, connaissez-vous la signification de "du er mitt blod"?  
- Non... couinai-je.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
Ses iris émeraude brillaient avec intensité.

- Cela signifie "tu es de mon sang"... et comme je le raconte à la fin du livre, j'ai trouvé celle qui est de mon sang.

Ma respiration se bloqua.

- Je suis le deuxième bébé… recueilli par Odin…

Mon cœur allait se décrocher.

- Sylvana, tu es la fille de Laufey. Je suis le fils de Laufey. Nous sommes frère et sœur.

* * *

_Alors?! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_  
_Une petite review?_

_Snif?^^_


	3. Chapitre II

_Voici la suite avec un peu de retard... (ne me tue pas SkyA ^^)._

_Merci à SkyA, Petit Sushi, kawaiiko pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci à My bloody Nighshade pour ses deux reviews! (entre nous, si tu pouvais le refaire... je ne dis pas non!^^)_  
_Merci aux followers et aux anonymes!_

_Dans ce chapitre, je me suis un peu inspirée d'un autre film... à vous de trouver lequel!_

_Note: Loki et sa bande appartiennent à Marvel. Sylvana et Franck sont la propriété de Yana and Co._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

La gorge serrée, je dévisageai Loki. Mon frère de sang.

Pendant des siècles, mes parents m'avaient mentie... Vanaheim m'avait mentie...  
J'étais la fille de Laufey, roi de Jotunheim.  
Il était le fils de Laufey.

Sylvana Laufeydottir. Loki Laufeyson.

Pourquoi?  
Pourquoi avions-nous vécu loin de nos origines?

- Sylvana...

Mes iris croisèrent les iris émeraude de mon... frère.  
Je ne pouvais nier qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre nous...

En commençant pas nos cheveux.  
Ebène.

La couleur de notre peau.  
Blafarde.

Quant à nos yeux... verts...  
Même si mon vert était beaucoup moins prononcé que celui de Loki.

- Pourquoi Odin et Asvan nous ont-ils ramenés sur Asgard et Vanaheim?  
Je me sentais soudainement fébrile.  
Mon monde venait de s'écrouler en l'espace de quelques minutes. Avant, j'étais Sylvana, princesse de Vanaheim... fille unique du roi Asvan et de la reine Kylia.

Et maintenant?

Du er mitt blod. Tu es de mon sang.

Ces quelques petits mots avaient suffi à faire s'écrouler toutes les certitudes de ma vie.ça  
Je ne pouvais maintenant plus prétendre à une place dans la famille royale de Vanaheim.

Ces quelques petits mots avaient suffi à me déchoir de tous mes droits.  
Je n'étais plus rien du tout...

- Pourquoi Asvan t'a-t-il recueilli? Et bien, tout simplement parce que notre géniteur nous a lâchement abandonnés à la mort...  
Au ton acide de sa voix, je ne pus réprimer des frissons.  
Le spectre de la rancoeur planait au-dessus de sa tête tel un rapace.

- Abandonnés? Pourquoi?!  
Submergée par toutes sortes d'émotions, ma propre voix montait dans les aïgus.  
Qu'est-ce que je détestais ça!

- Calme-toi, Sylvana...  
- Je me calmerai quand tu auras enfin déballé le sac! m'énervai-je brusquement.  
Mon agressivité ne le surprit guère.  
Il s'était attendu à cela. Il s'était préparé à ce genre de réaction.

- Laufey avait honte de nous. Pourquoi honte? Parce que nous sommes différents. Notre petite taille nous différencie des autres géants. Une réelle faiblesse à ses yeux. Et les faibles ne doivent pas survivre.  
Un poignard s'insinua doucement dans ma poitrine, m'infligeant une blessure des plus meurtrières.  
- Et afin que nous ne puissions échapper à la mort, il a...  
- Sylvana.

Nous tournâmes vigoureusement nos têtes en direction du couloir.

Franck...

Loki s'écarta de moi.  
Non... tu ne pouvais me laisser... pas après tant de révélations...

Mon frère... reste...

- Nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais, Sylvana. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas... tu as ma parole.  
Je plongeai une dernière fois dans son regard.  
Et il disparut.

- Sylvana... tu vas bien?  
J'eus un mouvement de recul à son arrivée...  
Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.  
Les yeux bleus de mon compagnon provoquaient en moi une certaine gêne. Quel serait sa réaction s'il connaissait ma véritable nature?

Me quitterait-il? Me soutiendrait-il?

- Chérie...  
Ses bras entourèrent ma taille avec précaution.  
Je tremblais.

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît...  
- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je ne parvenais à trouver le sommeil.  
- Tu as toujours mal?

Sa voix était emprunt d'une grande douceur.

- Oui.

Oui, j'avais mal.  
Non, cela n'était pas la cause de mon tourment.  
La cause de mon tourment se résumait en quatre petits mots.

Du er mitt blod.

* * *

- Je t'interdis de bouger d'ici, est-ce clair?

Après une énième tentative de fuite, Franck m'avait impitoyablement plaquée dans le lit.  
Sympa pour mon dos.  
Depuis la scène de hier soir (ou plutôt ce matin vu que nous étions presque trois heures à ce moment-là), il était convaincu que je couvais un truc.  
Bon... j'avouai que j'étais incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement sans grimacer ou gémir mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me clouer au lit!  
Ce n'était pas une banale maladie de mortel qui s'en prenait à mon organisme.

C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort.

Et depuis que Loki m'avait révélée les secrets de notre existence, j'étais certaine que cela avait un rapport avec ma nature de Jotun.  
Quand j'y pensais... une Jotun... et pourtant... je n'avais jamais constaté...

Qu'est-ce?

- J'avoue que son état m'inquiète...  
- Soyez tranquille, Franck. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Cette voix.  
Je faillis bondir de joie en l'entendant.

Mon compagnon et Loki pénétrèrent dans la chambre.  
Un petit sourire étirait les fines lèvres de mon frère. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il me sorte une connerie.

- Arrête un peu de simuler, Sylvana. Nous savons parfaitement que tu te portes comme un charme.  
- Vu la tête que fait Franck, je n'affirmerai pas ça.

Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de refouler son inquiétude.

- Je m'occupe de tout... vous pouvez aller travailler sans crainte, renchérit Loki.  
- Vous êtes sûr que...  
- Tout est sous contrôle!

Les deux hommes se fixèrent encore quelques instants.  
Je pris une grande inspiration.

Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir céder.  
C'était très flatteur... deux beaux gosses qui se battaient pour moi...

Que demande le peuple?

- Si Sylvana vous fait confiance, je vous confiance, déclara finalement mon compagnon.

Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Lui, confiance? Lui, accorder sa confiance aussi vite ?  
Non, non, je n'y croyais qu'à moitié.

Magie, magie!

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, je vous laisse mon numéro. N'hésitez pas...

Il fila le numéro à mon frère.  
Ses yeux bleus plongèrent délicatement dans les miens.  
Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes.

" Un peu de tenue, Sylvana"  
" De quoi je me mêle?!"

Franck prit ses affaires, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans notre direction et fila au boulot.  
Nous observâmes un temps de silence d'une minute environ... juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien parti.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu.  
- Je te l'avais promis, Sylvana. Et malgré sa réputation, le dieu des mensonges tient ses promesses.  
Je me remis en position assise.

Ce mouvement m'arracha un gémissement.  
Côtes de m... côtes de m...

Mais... euh.. Loki?

Le visage de Loki s'était soudainement crispé. Ses mains étaient prostrées sur son flanc gauche. Exactement comme...  
Exactement comme moi?!

- Loki...

Ignorant ma propre douleur, je rampai vers lui.

- Loki...  
- Voilà ce dont je voulais te parler, souffla-t-il entre deux spasmes.

Je serrai les mâchoires. Souffrance, souffrance...  
Il redressa difficilement la tête. L'émeraude de ses yeux était embué par les larmes.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Au même endroit.

- Ceci est l'oeuvre des mages de la Cour de Jotunheim, Sylvana.

Ses muscles se detendirent peu à peu.  
Mes muscles se détendirent peu à peu.

- Laufey voulait notre mort. Et pour que son voeu le plus cher se réalise, il fit appel aux mages de sa Cour.  
Je retins brusquement ma respiration.

- Nous avons été liés par la magie, Sylavana. La magie de l'ombre.  
Je me paralysai.  
De la magie noire. Liés par la magie noire!

- L'un ne peut survivre sans l'autre. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Si tu souffres, je souffre avec toi.  
Ainsi, Laufey était sûr que si un de nous mourrait de froid sur Jotunheim, l'autre ne pourrait en réchapper.

Une magnifique dague en argent apparut dans la paume de sa main gauche. Ses longs doigts pâles titillèrent distraitement la lame.  
J'observai ce curieux ballet.  
- Nous avons été élevés loin l'un de l'autre pour cette raison, Sylvana.  
Il empoigna fermement le poignard.

Non, non...

La lame entailla sa peau.  
Je ressentis un picotement.  
Des gouttes de sang perlèrent sur le bras droit de mon frère.  
Ce fut avec horreur que je vis mon propre sang coulait de mon bras droit.

- Non, non!

Je bondis hors du lit.  
Tremblante. En sueur.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent.  
Loki me rattrapa in extremis.

- Sylvana, calme-toi.  
Je me débattais comme une folle. Qu'il me lâche! Qu'il me laisse tranquille!  
- LACHE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT!

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un tel sort?! Qu'avais-je fait?!

- SYLVANA!  
Je me figeai.  
Perdrait-il son sang froid?!

- Nous n'y sommes pour rien, me murmura-t-il. Pour rien.

L'étreinte de ses bras se fit plus tendre.  
Las, je reposai ma tête contre son torse. Les battements de son coeur résonnaient à mes oreilles telle une berceuse.  
Une berceuse...  
Mais les berceuses, c'était pour les enfants! Et nous n'étions plus des enfants.

Notre innocence, nous l'avions perdu depuis si longtemps...  
Depuis que Laufey nous avait voués à cette vie...

- Voilà la cause de tes tourments, Sylavana. Cette sombre magie que ni Vanaheim ni Midgard ne peut vaincre...  
- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire?  
- Tu vas demeurer à mes côtés, ma soeur... pour que personne ne puisse nous attein...

Il se tut brusquement, en proie à une nouvelle vague de souffrance.  
Souffrance que je ressentis aussitôt dans ma propre chair.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

Notre étreinte fut brisée. Ses doigts maintenaient fermement ses côtes.  
Délaissant ma propre douleur, je m'empressai de lui venir en aide.

- As-tu subi un traumatisme osseux récemment?  
Il hocha la tête.  
J'écartai lentement les pans de ses vêtements et en découvris la cause.  
La zone incriminée était littéralement boursoufflée et oscillait entre le violet et le noir. Quel genre d'impact aurait-il pu causer cela?!

- C'est une trop longue histoire, Sylvana. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à te la... AH!  
- Punaise... ça fait un mal de chien ton truc! grognai-je.  
- Côtes fêlées...  
- Et ta magie, elle est là pour décorer?! le rabrouai-je.  
- Pas assez de force pour...  
- Ok, j'ai compris...

Nous nous remîmes difficilement sur pieds.  
Super... extra.. manquait plus que ça...

- Assis-toi sur le lit, Loki. Je reviens...  
Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, je disparus de la chambre.

x

Après avoir longuement farfouillé dans la salle de bains, je dénichai enfin notre saint Graal.  
Des bandages... pour nous maintenir les côtes...  
Méthode très spartiate mais qui ferait l'affaire pour l'instant.

Devant le miroir, je soulevai mon tee-shirt. Voyons voir les dégâts...  
Exactement les mêmes stigmates...

Laufey et sa clique avait fait vraiment fort ce coup-là...  
Bref...

Je retournai dans la chambre.  
Mon frère n'avait pas bougé.  
Il se contentait de contempler la décoration intérieure... enfin...  
- La décoration intérieure n'est en aucun cas le centre de mes attentions, Sylvana.

Le prince avait repris son air hautain.  
- Bon, retire ton haut.  
Ses iris émeraude me fixèrent avec intensité. Avais-je dis une bêtise?  
- Jamais personne ne me donne d'ordre.  
- Et bien, il y a un début à tout... allez...

Vaincu, il ôta les vêtements.  
Je déglutis.

Son corps- je déglutis à nouveau-était si...  
- Parfait? me proposa-t-il moqueur. C'est sûr que c'est autre chose que ton mortel!

Je le fusillai du regard.  
Franck était bien bâti... et Loki...également

Une musculature fine...  
Avec ses fringues, on aurait pu le croire chétif. Et ben, non!  
Ses pectoraux, ses biceps, ses triceps... dessinés comme il fallait...  
Ses abdominaux... on aurait presque plus les compter...  
Bref... c'était un Apollon... mais, c'était mon frère.

- On se demande pourquoi je ne suis...  
Un hurlement sortit de ses cordes vocales quand je serrai les bandages.  
Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Son sourire s'était effacé.  
- Voilà... à mon tour maintenant...  
Je lui tendis le bandage.

Il le saisit.  
Je fermai les paupières, attendant le supplice.  
Une main se glissa sous mon haut.  
Deux mains froides m'entourèrent la taille, me passèrent délicatement les bandages, et brusquement, les serrèrent.  
Je ne pus réprier un cri de douleur. Je ne pus réprimer mes larmes.  
- Allez... calme... c'est fini...

En un geste protecteur, il m'attira contre lui.  
J'enfouis mon nez au creux de son épaule.  
- Sommes-nous condamnés à vivre ainsi?  
- Vivre dans le mensonge, vivre dans l'éternel souffrance... non, Sylvana... je ne le permettrais pas plus longtemps...  
- Je suis sûre que nos parents cherchaient à nous protéger, tentai-je de le convaincre.

Ou de me convaincre...  
Mes parents m'aimaient... je n'en doutais pas...  
Je les aimais...  
Cependant, me cacher la vérité était de loin la chose la plus stupide qu'ils aient faite...

- Je veux voir mon père et ma mère, Loki.

Nos yeux se croisèrent.  
Pas besoin de mots. Je savais qu'il n'était pas pour.

- Sylvana...  
- J'ai besoin de leur parler! De l'entendre de leurs bouches...

Hier, j'étais pincesse de Vanaheim.  
Aujourd'hui, princesse déchue de Jotunheim, liée à son propre frère par la magie noire...  
J'étais totalement perdue.  
Mon identité avait été remise en cause.

Le roi et la reine me devaient bien ça.

xxx

Cela faisait trente minutes environ que je les avais appellés...  
Par le biais d'un médaillon... un pendentif en goutte d'eau serti d'une améthyste.

Ma mè... la reine possédait le jumeau.

Je n'avais plus qu'à penser à leurs visages pour qu'ils apparaissent sur la surface de la pierre.

Vanaheim était un royaume où la magie avait une très grande place.  
Enseignée dès le plus jeune âge... renforcée à l'âge adulte.  
Sauf pour moi...

J'étais démunie de tout pouvoir...  
J'étais la risée de mon peuple...

- Sylvana?

Je me retournai vivement.

Le roi Asvan et la reine Kylia me faisaient face.  
C'était fou comme la magie pouvait rendre les gens aussi discrets...

Elle.  
Yeux en amande, iris d'un bleu nuit hypnotisant, des cheveux châtains coupés au carré.  
Un mètre soixante cinq de douceur et de générosité.  
Magicienne hors pair, elle faisait partager son savoir aux jeunes générations.

Une femme toujours à l'écoute des autres.  
Une reine très proche de ses sujets.

Lui.  
Yeux en amande, iris azurs, chevelure brune parsemée de quelques filaments argentés.  
Un mètre soixante-dix de sagesse et de sérénité.  
Combattant des plus expérimentés, il faisait partager son expérience aux jeunes recrues.

Un homme d'une grande prestance.  
Un roi des plus avisés.

Ces personnes que j'aimais plus que tout. Ces personnes qui m'avaient dissimulée mon passé.

- Ma chérie...

Les yeux de ma mère reflétaient une inquiétude sans limite.  
Cela me faisait mal de la voir dans un tel état.

Elle voulut m'approcher.  
Je reculai.

- Sylvana?! Que t'arrive-t-il?  
Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche.

- Sylvana, répond...  
Mon regard se planta dans celui de mon père.  
Aucun sentiment n'était décelable. Totalement impassible.

- Je sais tout.  
- Tu sais quoi?  
- Que je ne suis pas votre fille.  
Kylia se prit le visage entre les mains.  
Asvan inspira profondément, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Cette nouvelle les avait ébranlés...

- Ecoute, Sylvana, commença ma mère. Nous avions l'intention...  
- De me le dire? Mais quand? Quand alliez-vous me dire que j'étais la fille de Laufey?! Quand alliez-vous me dire que j'avais un frère?! Que j'étais reliée à lui par les liens de la magie de l'ombre?!  
J'haussai subitement la voix.

Il fallait qu'ils sachent à quel point cela faisait mal de voir le monde s'écrouler tout autour de soi.

- Odin et moi avions prévu de tout vous révéler... de vous réunir...  
- Et bien, tu vois, la vie est bien faite. Mon frère et nous sommes retrouvés il y a...  
- Il est ici?! me coupa la reine, affolée.

Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Pourquoi paniquait-elle de la sorte?  
Loki était mon frère de sang... je ne voyais pas où était le problème...

- Sylvana, où est Loki?! tonna Asvan.  
Son masque d'indifférence était tombé. Derrière, se terrait un homme en proie à une profonce colère. Une colère qui était entièrement dirigée vers le dieu des mensonges.

Je ne comprenais pas cette réaction.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? Tu devrais être heureux que...  
- Sylvana! Loki a tué votre père biologique et a tenté de détruire Jotunheim il y a quelques moi de cela!

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.  
C'était une plaisanterie. Une mauvaise plaisanterie...

- Si tu sais où il est, ma fille, dis-le nous... reprit Kylia.  
- Non... vous mentez... comment aurait-il pu...  
- C'est la vérité, Sylvana.

Loki apparut dans le salon, la mine grave.  
Mes parents se placèrent devant moi.

- Comment osez-vous venir ici après ce que vous avez fait?! cracha Père. Vil serpent... comment osez-vous approcher ma fille?  
- Votre fille?! Votre fille? A qui vous avez caché ses origines... cette fille dont vous vous êtes servi pendant tous ses siècles...  
Une haine sans borne émanait de mon frère.

Je tremblais.

- Odin s'est servi de moi. Et vous, vous vous êtes servi d'elle...  
- Jamais nous n'avons fait cela, contesta la reine.

Loki s'avança, menaçant.  
Asvan porta la main à sa ceinture et dégaina son épée.

- Sylvana va venir avec moi...  
- Elle n'ira nulle part avec vous, Loki. Je ne laisserai pas la fille partir avec un traître de votre acabit.

Ma mère me fit reculer.  
Je ne résistai pas.

Une lumère verte entoura les doigts du Jotun.  
Une lumière bleu entoura les doigts du roi ainsi que son épée.

- Elle est ma soeur. Elle est de mon sang. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle!  
Les iris émeraude foudroyaient le couple royal.

Son bras se tendit lentement vers nous.  
Et un flash de lumière nous aveugla soudainement.  
Et je me couvris les yeux...  
Et je sentis quelque chose m'attirer en arrière.  
Et j'entendis des cris m'appeler.

Et puis, plus rien.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les paupières, j'étais allongée.  
Hein?!  
Qu'est-ce que je faisais allongée?

Sonnée, complètement sonnée...

Je me relevai tant bien que mal.

Le derniers souvenir qui me revenait à l'esprit était la joute verbale entre mes parents adoptifs et Loki.  
D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils?  
Et où est-ce que j'étais? Dans quel endroit de Paris je me trou...

Oh non...

J'étais sur le toit d'un building.  
Un building qui ne se situait sûrement pas à Paris... vu le panorama qui se présentait sous mes yeux...

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Si ce n'était pas Paris... j'étais où?!  
Attendez... je reconnais cet endroit...

Oui, cela me revenait...

Une boule se forma aussitôt dans mon estomac.  
J'étais à...

- Sylvana...  
Je me raidis.  
Mon frère nous avait téléportés.  
- Loki, ne me dis pas que...  
- Si, ma belle... nous sommes bien là où tu penses...

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement de mon oreille.  
Mon rythme cardique s'accéléra.

- Bienvenue à New-York... théâtre de notre renaissance...

* * *

_Review or not review, telle est la question^^_  
_Bonne semaine!_


	4. Chapitre III

_Suite des aventures du frérot et de la soeurette^^_

_Merci à SkyA, Petit Sushi et Redemsch pour leurs reviews! Cela fait plaisir de savoir que des gens apprécient vos écrits._

_Merci à mes followeurs et aux anonymes qui suivent l'histoire._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Le théâtre de notre renaissance ?! De quoi parles-tu, Loki ?

Je me retournai vivement.  
Les iris émeraude de mon frère me dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds.  
Il jaugeait mes réactions.

Allais-je m'énerver ou garder mon calme ?

- Nous ne serons plus des pions, Sylvana. Nous serons enfin les acteurs de notre destinée.  
- Tu perds la tête, mon frère.

Je voulus partir.  
Il m'agrippa le bras.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, ma belle.  
Me dit-il sèchement.  
- Lâche-moi, Loki !

Je me débattis violemment.

- Sylvana ! s'écria-t-il avec colère. Vas-tu cesser de t'agiter de la sorte…  
- Sûrement pas !

Agacée, je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes…  
Le prince grogna de douleur. J'en eus le souffle coupé.  
Oh my god… j'avais omis ce pu… de lien…

J'étais maintenant prostrée sur le sol.  
La douleur irradiait mes os. La douleur irradiait les os de Loki.  
Il était littéralement plié en deux.  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang…  
Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fait cela ?! Mais pourquoi avais-je été aussi stupide ?!

Si je le frappais, il était évident que je me faisais également du mal.

Je levai les yeux vers Loki.  
Ses yeux se baissèrent vers moi.

Une détermination sans faille habitait tout son être.  
Sans me demander mon avis, il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne cherchais même plus à m'enfuir.

- On y va.

Il ferma les paupières.  
Le splendide panorama de New-York s'évanouit de mon champ de vision. Une lumière aveuglante le remplaça. Puis le noir complet.

xxx

J'ouvris lentement les paupières.

Mon corps semblait peser une tonne. Incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.  
Etait-ce dû au lien qui nous unissait tous deux ?

- Rien à voir. Tu t'es juste évanouie lors de la téléportation, m'expliqua Loki.  
Il me fixa durement.  
Je me redressai rapidement.

- Reste couchée…  
- Sûrement pas.  
- C'est un ordre !  
Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il me poussa à nouveau dans le canapé. Un canapé vert. Comme dans son appartement…  
Mais ?!

On était dans son appartement. Je reconnaissais sa statue, sa décoration intérieure…  
Pourquoi étions-nous à nouveau à Paris ?  
New-York… le théâtre de notre renaissance… puis… là ?! Un aller-retour ?! C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur ses fines lèvres. Je me torturais l'esprit et lui, il se marrait ?  
Super encourageant. Merci bien.

- Je nous ai téléportés à New-York pour échapper aux Vanes. Ainsi que pour te montrer notre futur cadre de vie.  
- Pardon ?! Notre nouveau cadre de vie ? Serais-tu en train de me dire…  
- Nous allons quitter Paris… déclara-t-il, le plus sérieusement possible.  
- Nous ?! Il en est absolument hors de question. J'ai un boulot…  
- Tu avais un boulot.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il avait osé faire ce que je pense ?

- Ton patron a reçu ta lettre de démission ce matin.  
- QUOI ?! hurlai-je comme une damnée. TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!  
Mon sang battait violemment contre mes tempes.  
Ma démission ?! Ma lettre de démission ?! Comment allais-je faire pour me nourrir maintenant ?! Sans un sou en poche.

- Tu es loin d'être à la mendicité, ma sœur. Tu as de côté environ…  
- En plus, tu as fouillé dans mes affaires. Mais pour qui te prends-tu ?!  
- Pour ton frère. Et un frère se doit de protéger sa sœur.

Etait-ce de l'amour que je voyais dans ses yeux ?

- Et si tu n'as plus assez, tu pourras toujours prendre de l'argent sur mes comptes.  
- Non merci. Je suis capable de subvenir à mes propres besoins… non… euh… la question ne se pose même pas ! Je reste à Paris. J'ai un compagnon…  
- Que tu as officiellement quitté il y a quelques heures.  
- COMMENT ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!

Je me relevai, hors de moi.  
Loki eut la bonne idée de reculer. En revanche, son insupportable sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.

- J'aime Franck et toi, tu lui as dit que je le quittais ?! Comment as-tu pu ?  
- Ce mortel ne mérite pas l'amour d'une immortelle. Tu vaux mieux que cela !

Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.  
Iris contre iris.  
Mes mains tremblaient.  
J'avais une telle envie de le gifler.

Plus de boulot, plus de compagnon… que me restait-il ?

La fuite.

- Sylvana…  
Je le poussai. Ses pieds se prirent dans sa table basse.  
Il chuta en arrière.  
Je pris mon sac à main, qui s'était miraculeusement téléporté jusqu'ici (merci Loki de fouiller chez moi…), et accourus à la porte d'entrée.

La course poursuite allait pouvoir débuter.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que j'avais mal au crâne…  
La faute à qui…

Loki avait dû heurter le sol la tête la première.

J'irais acheter de l'aspirine…

Un coup d'œil en arrière pour m'assurer qu'il ne me poursuivait pas… et merde !  
Il était là ! Au bout de la rue !  
Affolée, je fonçai dans la bouche de métro.

- Pardon, pardon !

Je bousculai les gens… les gens râlaient mais je ne leur accordais nulle attention.

« Direction Château de Vincennes, prochain train dans une minute »  
Oh non… pas ça…

J'étais parvenue aux quais.  
Il devait être onze heures du matin… peu de monde attendait la rame…

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou au contraire m'en mordre les doigts.  
Me réjouir parce que j'aurais une place assise.  
M'en mordre les doigts parce que j'étais facilement repérable.

La rame de métro arriva. Les portes s'ouvrirent.  
Je m'engouffrai rapidement dedans et m'assis sur un des strapontins.  
Tous les regards avaient convergé dans ma direction… je les ignorais totalement.

Mes yeux étaient scotchés sur le quai. Aucune trace de Lo… mince ! Là…

Mon frère venait de faire son apparition.  
Ses iris émeraude me cherchaient… je me faisais toute petite…  
Pitié… qu'il ne me voie pas !

Le signal de fermeture des portes retentit. Les iris du prince me trouvèrent.  
Je paniquai. Non… non… foutu métro.

Loki s'élança. Je fermai les paupières, consciente d'être fichue.  
Et pourtant…  
Les portes se refermèrent avant qu'il n'ait pu monter à bord.

Un regard assassin de sa part. Un cri de soulagement de ma part.  
Il ne pouvait se téléporter dans la rame. Trop de mortels aurait été témoins.

La station s'éloigna. Loki avec.

xxx

« Charles de Gaulle – Etoile »

J'inspirai profondément.

Les Champs-Elysées étaient l'endroit où je traînais le plus. Et Loki le savait.  
Logiquement, il ne me chercherait pas là-bas. Logiquement, il penserait que j'irais me réfugier dans un endroit que je ne fréquentais jamais. Un endroit qui ne faisait pas partie de mes habitudes.

Je descendis, vérifiai qu'aucun danger ne se profilait à l'horizon.  
Nada, que dalle.  
Un poids fut ôté de mes épaules…

Je gravis les marches et me retrouvai enfin à l'air libre.  
Cool ! Il y avait du monde ! Cool, je passerai inaperçu !  
Yes ! Yes et yes…

Mon enthousiasme mourut rapidement. Une gêne sans borne prit rapidement le dessus dans mon esprit.  
Franck se dressait devant moi. En uniforme. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il m'en voulait.

- Je vois que tout a l'air bien pour toi, me lança-t-il acide.  
- Ecoute Franck…  
- J'ai bien reçu ton SMS… cependant, une question demeure sans réponse. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pas avant ?

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ?  
Je ne savais pas ce que Loki lui avait raconté… des horreurs sûrement…

- Franck, je ne vois pas de quoi…  
- De quoi je parle ?! Tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi, Sylvana ?! Tu dis clairement dans ton SMS que cela fait des mois que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi ! Des mois que tu fais semblant !  
Je sentais mon cœur se fissurer.

Je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui ?! Mais c'était faux ! Une machination ! Un complot !  
- Ce n'est pas moi…  
- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il, furieux. Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste le mensonge ! Ce SMS provient de ton portable !  
- Oui mais…

D'un geste, il me stoppa.  
Mon cœur allait se décrocher. Se décrocher pour se briser en mille morceaux.

- Sois honnête, Sylvana. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, tu me trompes depuis des mois…  
- QUOI ?! Ce n'est pas ça…  
- C'est Loki, c'est ça ?! Avoue ! Loki est ton amant !

Des passants nous observaient avec intérêt.  
Ma gêne se renforçait.

- J'ai vu les regards que vous vous échangez… Loki ne te…  
- Non, ce n'est pas… merde !

Je venais d'apercevoir Loki sortant de la bouche de métro. Ses iris émeraude étaient assombris par la colère.  
- Faut que je te laisse… je suis désolée...  
Je battai en retraite.  
- SYLVANA !

Je courus, courus et courus.  
La tempête approchait à grands pas. Et je ne pourrais lui échapper éternellement.  
- SYLVANA !

Le hurlement de Loki me glaça le sang. Qu'est-ce que j'allais prendre ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais prendre s'il m'attrapait !  
Je gagnai la station « Franklin Roosevelt ». Mes forces étaient sur le déclin.

« Direction Château de Vincennes, prochain train dans trois minutes »  
QUOI ?! Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Vous ne pouvez me faire ça !

Je faisais les cent pas… non… non… cela ne pouvait se terminer de cette façon…  
Mon estomac était totalement noué. Ma respiration était saccadée.  
Une crise d'angoisse pointait le bout de son nez.

Je fermai les paupières, en quête de sérénité.

« … prochain train dans une minute… »  
Allez, allez… plus vite…

- Sylvana !

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux.  
La sombre silhouette de mon frère s'avançait dans ma direction. Tout mon corps se mit à trembler.  
Fallait que je trouve une autre issue. La ligne 9 n'était pas loin.  
- Sylvana ! Ne bouge plus ! m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.  
Ecoutant mon instinct, je désobéis.

Je m'élançai à nouveau dans les boyaux du métro, le souffle court.  
Hors de question de renoncer maintenant !

Je dévalai les escaliers à une vitesse hallucinante. La rame de métro était à quai… le signal sonore retentit.  
Sans hésitation, je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur.  
Les portes se refermèrent.  
Harassée par la fatigue, je me laissai choir sur l'un des strapontins. Heureusement que je connaissais les principales lignes du métro.

x

Tremblante, je m'arrêtais à Saint Augustin.

Deux fois que j'avais échappé aux griffes de Loki. Deux fois que j'avais repoussé mon « exécution ».  
Cela ne pouvait durer éternellement.

Fatiguée d'avoir brûlé autant d'énergie, j'empruntais l'escalator. Une légère brise me caressait le visage. Une petite brise qui fit retomber ma température corporelle.  
- Sylvana…  
Je m'étranglai.

Hallucination… hallucination…

Loki me fixait, un rictus mauvais étirant ses lèvres.  
Je tentai de l'éviter. Il m'attrapa le bras sans ménagement.  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Te rends-tu compte des risques que tu as pris ?!  
- Arrête de me faire croire que tu te soucies de moi ! C'est ta propre vie que tu essayes de sauver !

Mes cris couvrirent les siens. Surpris par autant de répartie, il ne répliqua pas.

- Tu as détruit ce que j'avais construit ! Mon couple, mon travail ! Tout !  
Je me libérai de son emprise et m'éloignai petit à petit de lui.  
- Que me reste-il maintenant ?! Hein ?! Que me reste-t-il ?!  
- Sylvana… fais attention…

J'étais maintenant sur la route… pas de voiture à l'horizon… pas de danger…  
Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa ses yeux.  
Oh, s'inquiéterait-il pour moi ?  
Et bien, qu'il continue à se faire du mouron…

- Ferme-la, Loki ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Ferme…  
- SYLVANA !

Un bruit de moteur… un bruit de moteur ?! Non !  
J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir un véhicule foncer dans ma direction… quelqu'un me poussa violemment sur le côté…

J'heurtai de plein fouet le trottoir. Un craquement sinistre s'éleva dans l'atmosphère.

J'hurlai.

Des passants alarmés se massèrent autour de nous.  
Nous ?!

J'étais incapable de me relever. Quelqu'un m'écrasait littéralement sur le sol.  
- Sylvana…

Loki ?!

- Ne… me refais plus… jamais ça…

Sa voix était partagée entre la colère et la peur. Et la douleur également.  
- Relevons-nous…  
Il se retira. Je m'appuyai sur les mains pour me redresser…  
Erreur fatale…

Je retombai sur le béton.  
Les os de mon poignet droit s'étaient brisés en mille morceaux.  
Des larmes de souffrance firent leur apparition.

Des mains vigoureuses me remirent sur pieds.  
- Mademoiselle ?!  
- Faut appeler une ambulance…  
Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Tous ces mortels… tous ces hommes… toutes ces femmes… paniqués… soucieux de mon état de santé…  
Leurs regards braqués sur moi. Leurs visages angoissés…  
J'aurais voulu fuir loin de tout ceci.  
- Inutile de déranger le SAMU. Je suis médecin ! s'écria mon frère, avec assurance.

Un mensonge de plus à son escarcelle. Le dieu des mensonges…

Le bras gauche de Loki m'entoura fermement la taille. Sa main droite pendait dans le vide, exactement comme la mienne.  
- Vous êtes sûr…  
- Je vais m'occuper d'elle.  
- Laissez-nous au moins appeler un taxi…  
Le prince ne refusa pas.  
Le mortel sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

« Ne me refais plus jamais cela, Sylvana… »

Je ne répondis pas.  
Encore trop choquée par ce qui venait de se produire.

* * *

- Tu te décides à appeler un médecin ou pas ?! lâchai-je, agacée.  
- Non.

Loki me faisait face, les iris brûlants.  
Je ne baissai pas le regard.

Je continuai à le défier inlassablement.  
S'il croyait que j'allais me calmer, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Et profond !

Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Cela tombe bien ! Moi non plus !

- Est-ce la punition pour m'être enfuie ?  
- Il est vrai que tu as fait preuve d'une grande stupidité en pensant que tu allais facilement m'échapper.  
- Et toi en pensant que j'allais abandonner ma vie pour tes beaux yeux ! m'égosillai-je. Que ce la te plaise ou non, je reste à Paris ! Je vais retrouver du travail ! Et je vais reconquérir Franck !  
A l'évocation de mon ex-compagnon, Loki soupira. Ce n'était pas de l'agacement. C'était tout autre chose.

- Sylvana. Crois-tu que j'ai fait cela que pour moi ?  
- Honnêtement, oui ! Tu as envoyé une lettre de démission à mon travail ! Tu as envoyé un SMS de rupture à Franck ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que je vienne à New-York avec toi !  
- Nous ne pouvons nous séparer. Pas après nous êtres retrouvés !

Loki me rejoignit.  
Il me prit la main gauche.

- Donc, tu avoues que tu as fait ça pour ta pomme !  
- Non, pas totalement, répéta-t-il.  
- Et en quoi ce bordel m'aurait rendue service ? Hein ?  
- Franck te trompait.

Aucune émotion. Impassible. Rien.  
Il se contentait de m'observer. De jauger mes réactions.  
Mon cœur se serra à cette sombre révélation. Franck me trompait… depuis combien de temps… pourquoi… attendez… et si c'était une de ses ruses lamentables…

- Je ne te crois pas, Loki ! crachai-je avec hargne. Tu mens ! Comme à ton habitude.  
- Pas cette fois-ci.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en ressortit son smartphone.  
Même les dieux étaient à la pointe de la technologie.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.  
Il déposa son portable sur mes genoux. Dans son album photo, il y avait –je déglutis- des photos de Franck… avec une autre femme… une blonde…  
Il l'embrasse, il l'enlace… il me trompe.

De ma main valide, je jetai le portable hors de ma vue. Je jetai loin de moi la preuve évidente de cette mascarade qui nous avait uni Franck et moi.  
Loki me frotta doucement le dos. Aucune résistance de ma part.  
- Comment as-tu obtenu ces clichés ?  
- Cesse un peu de te flageller…

Je ne refoulai pas mes larmes. Je ne refoulai pas ma peine. Je ne refoulai pas ma rage.  
- Petite sœur…

Je me jetai contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le front.  
- Je suis désolé, petite sœur… tellement désolé…

Je ne l'écoutai pas. Mon désespoir était trop fort. Mes cris de désespoir étaient trop forts.

Loki saisit délicatement ma main droite. Je tressaillis de douleur. Lui également.  
A travers mes larmes, je pus voir la lumière verte entourer lentement mon membre blessé. Une lumière qui, l'air de rien, réchauffait sensiblement tout mon bras.  
Mes os craquèrent à nouveau.  
- Nous devons quitter Paris, Sylvana.  
Ses doigts palpèrent doucement mon poignet. A la recherche d'éventuelles lésions.

- Tu as mal quand j'appuie ?  
Il pressa sans ménagement mes os. Je me perdis soudainement dans la contemplation de ses iris.  
- Du tout… je croyais que tu n'avais pas la force de soigner quelqu'un.  
- J'ai récupéré.

Ses doigts caressèrent ma nuque. Très agréable.

- Merci, Loki.  
Un pâle sourire apparut sur son visage.

- De rien.

* * *

Dans mes mains, le manuscrit de Loki.

Du er mitt blod.  
Du er mitt blod. Tu es de mon sang.

Ces quelques petits mots bouleversaient mon être tout entier. Ces quelques petits mots qui me tourmentaient.

Loki était sous la douche.  
J'étais toujours assise au même endroit. Perdue dans mes pensées.

Il fallait que je prenne une décision. Et vite. Très vite.

Depuis que Loki avait débarqué, mon existence avait été totalement chamboulée.  
J'avais découvert mes véritables origines. J'avais découvert que nous étions frère et sœur. J'avais découvert qu'un lien magique nous unissait.  
Et puis, tout avait dérapé. Mes parents, New-York, Franck, la course-poursuite, l'accident.

J'avais été trompée. Par les Vanes, par les Midgardiens.  
Mon frère voulait me protéger depuis le début…

Ma décision était prise.

- Tu m'as l'air songeuse, ma sœur.

Je sursautai.

Loki… une serviette enveloppant ses hanches… me dévisageait.

Sexy, le prince !

- J'ai une chose important à te dire.

La curiosité piquée, il s'installa à mes côtés.  
Quelques gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de ses pectoraux. Quelques gouttes d'eau s'aventuraient sur ses abdominaux. Et continuaient leur chemin…  
Ses cheveux ébène et humides lui donnaient un air sauvage.

Ses iris verts malicieux se plantèrent dans les miens.

- Alors ?  
- Je te suis. Je viens à New-York avec toi.

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

Une nouvelle vie débutait.

* * *

_Que va-t-il se passer?_

_Quel plan machiavélique prépare Loki?_  
_Sylvana va-t-elle s'acclimater à New-York?_

_La suite au prochain épisode..._

_Attention! L'épisode de la semaine prochaine est déconseillé au moins de 10 ans.^^_  
_Certaines répliques de Tony Stark pourraient choquer les jeunes lecteurs..._

_Bonne semaine!_

_PS: Une petite review en passant?_


	5. Chapitre IV

_Voici la suite... désolée pour le léger retard..._

_Merci encore à Petit Sushi, SkyA et Redemsch pour leurs reviews._

_Merci aux followers et aux anonymes pour leur fidélité._

_Comme promis, Tony Stark fait son entrée dans l'histoire. Et les choses vont commencer à se gâter._

_Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Je tournai en rond... encore et toujours en rond...

Cela faisait quelques jours que nous avions emménagé à New-York.  
Loki avait déjà trouvé du travail. Dans quoi? Telle était la question.  
Mais il en avait trouvé un...

Restait plus que moi... la pauvre petite Jotun...  
La pauvre petite Jotun trompée par son compagnon mortel. Ex-compagnon mortel que Loki aurait volontairement massacré si je ne l'avais pas retenu. Idée qui m'avait également traversée la tête et que j'avais écartée.  
La pauvre petite Jotun qui avait quitté la France pour suivre son frère...

Serrant mon ordinateur portable contre ma poitrine, je tentai tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin parmi les New-Yorkais.  
C'était fou comme les rues étaient bondées à cette heure-ci!

"Garde ton calme, Sylvana. Tu vas t'en sortir"

Soupir... m'en sortir? J'avais plutôt l'impression de me noyer plu...

Le fil de mes pensées fut souainement interrompu par une soudaine collision avec un passant. Mon ordinateur atterit sur le sol. Ou devrais-je dire se fracassa littéralement sur le béton.  
Voilà une journée qui commençait bien...

- Oh non... je suis désolée, mademoiselle. Vraiment!  
Je levai les yeux de mon ex-ordinateur.  
Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux me faisait face. Ses iris bleus exprimaient un profond malaise.  
Affligée, je ramassai les miettes.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...  
- Non merci, l'interrompis-je brusquement. Je vais me débrouiller seule.

Je voulus faire demi-tour. Elle me retint.

- C'est de ma faute. Donc, je tiens à réparer les dégâts!  
- Et comment?! L'écran est fissuré, il manque des touches! Il est bon pour la casse!  
- Je connais un ami qui pourrait le remettre en état.  
- Et si votre ami ne parvient à le réparer, je fais comment? lançai-je, agacée.

Bien sûr, en parfaite idiote, je n'avais pas fait de sauvegarde.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien ne lui résiste.

Je la dévisageai, sceptique.  
Elle me promettait monts et merveille... c'était louche...  
Si ça se trouve, elle me menait totalement en bateau. Si ça se trouve, elle m'allait m'extorquer de l'argent.  
Vu son tailleur noir (un petit Chanel), la dernière hypothèse était plus que stupide.

- Vous me suivez? me demanda-t-elle calmement.

Je pesai le pour et le contre.  
Soit on me réparait mon ordinateur gratuitement. Soit je le faisais assassiner dans une ruelle.

Quoi que...

Loki était aux aguets. Si une personne tentait de s'en prendre à moi, il n'hésiterait pas à l'envoyer à Helheim. Chez Hela. Qui était ma nièce.  
Maintenant que j'y pensais... Hela... ma nièce?

Cela me faisait tout drôle.

Bref...

Je décidai finalement de suivre l'inconnue.  
Avec Loki dans les parages, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver.

xxx

De méfiante, je passai à confiante.

Nous venions de pénétrer dans la Tour Stark. La fameuse Tour Stark! La seule tour autoalimentée par un réacteur ARK... du moins... pas encore... bientôt...  
Je revoyai les reportages à la télévision. Le lancement du projet, la fin du chantier...  
Manquait plus que la petite inauguration. Qui ne tarderait pas à avoir lieu...

- Vous connaissez Tony Stark? Le Iron Man?  
- Oui, on peut dire cela. Je suis Virginia Pepper Potts, sa secrétaire.  
- Pepper?!

Comment avais-je pu ne pas la reconnaître? La célèbre Pepper Potts! Celle que l'on voyait lors des conférences de presse.  
Décidément, tu tapais dans les gamelles, Sylvana...

Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur. J'étais aussi excitée qu'une enfant de cinq ans à qui on venait de promettre un kilo de sucreries.  
J'allais rencontrer Tony Stark. Un mortel, oui. Cependant, un mortel des plus intéressants.  
Et c'était lui qui allait me réparer mon ordianteur portable...

- Jarvis?  
- Mademoiselle Potts?  
Je sursautai en entendant la voix désincarnée. Vraiment pas habituée à cette technologie...  
- Conduis-nous à Tony, s'il te plaît.  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle.  
Aussitôt l'ascenseur se mit en marche. Vraiment pratique ce majordome virtuel... si je...

Une sorte de décharge électrique traversa mes côtes.  
Je gémis. Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal!

- Tout va bien?! s'inquiéta Pepper.  
- Ce n'est rien. Juste un petit problème d'os.  
- Comment ça?  
- J'ai eu un petit accident de rollers il y a deux jours. Résultat des courses... des côtes fêlées...

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens.  
J'espérai que mon mensonge allait la convaincre.  
J'espérai qu'elle ne me percerait pas à jour.

Je ne pouvais lui dire que je venais de Jotunheim et que j'avais un frère, également géant des glaces.  
Je ne pouvais lui dire que j'étais reliée par la magie à ce frère. D'où mes légers problèmes d'os...  
D'ailleurs, Loki ne m'avait toujours pas expliqué...  
Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans un tel état? Qui l'avait mis dans un tel état?

Faudrait que je l'attrape un de ces jours.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un grand atelier.  
Pièces détachées, ordinateurs, panoplie d'outils des plus spectaculaires, robots... un immense bazar à l'image de l'immense génie qu'était Stark.  
Un bazar qui, étrangement, ne s'accordait pas avec la décoration de la pièce.  
Les murs étaient couleur crème. Des tableaux de maître ainsi que des cadres électroniques où défilaient des photos de véhicules de collection y étaient suspendus.  
Un canapé de cuir noir était disposé non loin de ses tables de travail. Tables de travail regorgeant de gadgets en tout genre.  
Mais le clou du spectacle était de loin son armure. Désossée sur un étal... malgré tout, cela restait l'armure de Iron Man.

A travers la large baie vitrée, nous pouvions admirer un très joli panorama de la grosse pomme.

- Pepper! Vous m'aviez caché que vous aviez une petite soeur. Une petite soeur des plus séduisantes...  
Les cheveux bruns impeccablement plaqués en arrière, une sihouette musculeuse, le mini réacteur ARK brillant d'une lueur bleuté sous un tee-shirt AC/DC... un sourire éclatant...  
Il était tel qu'on le voyait à la télévision.  
Un homme charmant qui aimait charmer les femmes.

Tony Stark nous considérait tour à tour, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Je me tortillais mal à l'aise. Ce mortel avait l'air si sûr de lui. L'immortelle que j'étais n'avait pas beaucoup d'assurance.  
- Tony, voyons! le réprimanda gentiment Pepper.  
- Mais quoi? Elle est terriblement sexy, cette petite!  
Ses iris marron croisèrent les miens.  
Euh, il me faisait du rentre-dedans, non?

- Je ne suis pas la soeur de Mlle Potts, déclarai-je finalement.  
- Non, ne me dîtes pas que... vous n'êtes pas sa soeur? Non! C'est pas vrai... mon monde s'écroule! Mon coeur se...  
- Cela ira comme ça, Tony...  
La rousse lui désigna mon ordinateur. Le milliardaire le fixa, interdit.

Vous ne rêviez pas, Stark...

- Vous avez joué au frisbee avec? nous questionna-t-il.  
Tony retourna la ruine dans tous les sens. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement l'écran avant de passer au clavier.  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.  
- Je lui suis rentrée dedans... avoua Potts. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose?

Le regard de la secrétaire affronta le regard du génie.  
Ils étaient plus que de simples collaborateurs. Sans aucun doute.

- Pepper, vous devriez vous lancer dans le catch...  
Il tourna les talons et s'approcha d'une des tables.  
J'admirai l'ingéniosité de cet homme. Je contemplai cet étrange ballet qui mêlait outils et intelligence artificielle.  
Pepper me proposa un café.

- Au fait, c'est quoi votre petit nom? m'interrogea-t-il sans lever le nez de son boulot. Une belle fille comme vous doit forcément avoir un petit nom sympathique... un nom que ne peuvent oublier les hommes.  
- Je suis...  
Je me présentai sous le nom de Sylvana Asvandottir. Hors de question qu'ils apprennent mon véritable patronyme. Même s'ils ne savaient à qui il faisait référence, je ne préférais ne pas prendre de risque.  
- Ainsi donc, vous êtes Française. Et que fait une Française aussi loin de sa terre natale?  
- J'ai suivi mon frère.  
- Quand vous dîtes frère, vous voulez dire amant?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.  
Loki, mon amant?!  
Pourquoi le monde entier pensait-il cela?! Pourquoi personne ne voulait me croire?! Loki était mon frère de sang! Mon frère de sang.  
Tony me scruta, le visage lumineux. Il aimait mettre son grain de sel. Il aimait semer la zizanie.  
- Non, mon jumeau. Il a voulu venir aux Etats-Unis. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à démissioner pour le suivre. Loki et moi sommes inséparables.

Sylvana, la nouvelle déesse des mensonges.  
C'était ça de vivre avec Loki Laufeyson... le mensonge devenait un mode de vie.

- Et votre truc, c'est quoi? Votre job?  
- L'édition. J'étais secrétaire de direction.  
- Voilà qui est intéressant, Sylvana. Moi qui avait justement l'intention d'écrire mes mémoires. " Moi, beau gosse milliardaire" ou encore " Iron Man, le vrai".

Charmeur, oui. Charmant, oui. Un brin narcissique, oui.  
Pepper leva les yeux au ciel. Elle devait petre habituée à ce genre de discours.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser.

- Je ne suis pas écrivain, monsieur Stark.  
- Qu'importe! Vous en connaissez les rouages.

Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi pendant deux heures. Il me posait tout un tas de questions. J'y répondais au mieux.  
Un homme terriblement enthousiate. Un homme qui aimait fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres.  
Tony ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Pepper essayait tant bien que mal de canaliser son énergie.

- Vous savez quoi, Sylvana? Vous me plaisez beaucoup! Votre petit côté camembert y est sûrement pour quelque chose.

Il s'avança vers moi et posa sa main gauche sur mon épaule droite. Comme l'urait fait un ami.

- Accepteriez-vous un poste d'assistante auprès de ma propre personne?  
- Mais Pepper?  
- Disons que vous seriez ma deuxième maman...

Je souris à ses propos; Sa deuxième maman.

Mes yeux se mêlèrent aux siens.  
Attente insoutenable pour lui. Immense joie de mon côté.

J'allais travailler pour Tony Stark! J'allais travailler pour Tony Stark!

- Offre acceptée, monsieur Stark.  
- Champagne! hurla-t-il, victorieux. Jarvis! J'ai une nouvelle assitante!  
- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris, monsieur.  
Potts sortit les flûtes. Tony alla chercher la bouteille.

Finalement, la journée commençait bien.

* * *

- Sylvana, je suis rentré.

J'étais vautrée dans le canapé et ragardai un petit DVD.  
Loki pénétra dans la pièce, un petit sourire en coin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau dans son costume noir Hermès!

Me sentant pousser des ailes, je me précipitai sur lui et l'enserrai dans mes bras.  
Trop contente! Trop contente!

- Eh! Je t'ai manquée à ce point? plaisanta-t-il.  
Il était vrai que je n'étais pas aussi démonstrative habituellement... quoi que... en fait si...  
- Tu ne devineras jamais! m'écriai-je, hystérique.

Il rompit notre étreinte.  
Ses iris émeraude... euh... bleus-verts? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar?  
- Loki, ça ne va pas?  
Devant mon air soucieux, mon frère m'attira à nouveau contre lui. Ses doigts se baladèrent lentement le long de ma nuque. Doigts étrangement glacés. Pourtant il ne faisait pas froid dehors.  
S'il ne faisait pas froid dehors, c'était qu'il avait dû reprendre sa forme originelle. Pourquoi?  
- Sylvana. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.  
Ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je tremblai au contact de ses paumes.

D'autres détails me frappèrent. Ses cheveux. Sales et emmêlés. Son teint. Blafard. Sous ses yeux. Des cernes violettes.  
Non décidément, cela n'allait pas.

Je m'abstins de tout commentaire.

- Alors cette bonne nouvelle? fit-il.  
- Tu as devant toi la nouvelle assistante de Tony Stark, le fameux Iron Man!  
- L'assistante de ?  
- J'ai été engagée par Stark! C'est pas génial?  
Aucun débordement de joie. Seul un maigre sourire accueillit la nouvelle.  
- Je suis content pour toi...  
Non, il ne l'était pas. Visiblement, il n'appréciait guère que je fasse partie du cercle Stark.  
- Bon... je vais prendre une douche si cele ne te dérange pas.  
Sans attendre un quelconque accord de ma part, il s'ecclipsa dans la salle de bains.

Mes os s'enflammèrent aussitôt.  
Une morsure douloureuse. Une morsure de splus mystérieuses... comment s'était-il fait cela?

Au final, qui était vraiment Loki Laufeyson?

* * *

Des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse soirée.

La journée, j'étais aux côtés de Tony Stark et Pepper Potts.  
Je découvrais petit à petit son monde farfelu... qui me plaisait énormément.

Le soir, je rentrais à l'appartement. Loki était de plus en plus exténué par son travail. Autant dire que je passais souvent mes soirées à regarder des films ou lire des romans historiques.

Je m'inquiétais pour ce frère à la santé déclinante.  
Qui disait problèmes chez lui disait également problèmes chez moi. Cependant, je parvenais à gérer.  
Pas lui.  
Il devenait même très irritable à certains moments.  
Donc, j'évitai soigneusement de lui parler quand il traversait ces périodes de vide.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, je voyais appraître sur mon corps des bleus et autres blessures. Il y avait même un matin où j'avais retrouvé ma cheville gauche totalement enflée. Aucune possibilité de marcher.  
Obligée de faire appel à Pepper qui s'était empressée d'envoyer Happy, le chauffeur de Tony, afin qu'il me conduise chez le médecin.

Résultats des courses... une magnifique entorse.

Etant donné que Loki avait ses humeurs, je décidai de me débrouiller seule.  
Tony me créa une botte spéciale afin que je puisse remarcher. Bleu électrique la botte... un peu lourde aussi vu qu'elle était constituée d'un alliage de métal et de... euh... bonne question...

xxx

Un mois et demi plus tard...

Tandis que je m'éclatais dans mon travail, Loki s'enfermait de plus en plus dans la solitude.  
Les seuls échanges que nous avions dérivaient en disputes. Et Loki pouvait se montrer d'une implacable cruauté.

Chez les mortels, nous pourrions qualifier ce genre de comportement de bipolarité.  
En revanche, dans son cas, c'était tout autre chose.  
Et je ne parvenais à l'aider.

La Tour Stark était devenu mon refuge. Un cadre de vie plus agréable. Normal avec Tony dans les parages.

x

- A condition que le moteur ARK prenne le relais.  
Pepper et moi étions rivées derrière la représentation holographique de la tour.

Ce soir était un grand soir. Nous allions officiellement entrer dans une nouvelle ère.

Et la lumière fut.

Le réacteur prit officiellement le relais.  
La tour était officiellement devenue autonome.

- Il a réussi. Il a réussi, applaudit la rousse. Il a réussi!  
- Auriez-vous douté de mes compétences, Pepper? se vexa le génie.  
- Jamais nous n'aurions remis en question votre intelligence, me moquai-je gentiment.  
Nous gloussâmes. Un rire jaune de la part du mortel.

Je boitai jusqu'à la baie vitrée afin de guetter le retour du héros.  
Boîter... l'entorse n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

La version nocturne de New-York était tout bonnement fascinante. Avec ses myriades de lumières. Une ville qui grouillait de vie.  
Vanaheim était différente. Asgard aussi, j'imaginai.

Un objet volant fendit le ciel. Une armure rouge et or plus exactement.  
Iron Man revenait au bercail.

- Tout est stabilisé. Enfin, je crois...  
Je partis me servir un verre de jus d'orange. C'était pas que que je n'aimais pas l'alcool mais je n'aimais pas l'alcool.  
Tony, débarassé de son extension métallique, se livrait à une joute verbale avec Pepper. Une histoire de douze pourcents...  
- Venez, Sylvana, m'invita ma collaboratrice.

Embarquant la brique de jus, je clopinai jusqu'à eux.

- Vous allez me le faire payer d'une façon subtile?  
- Je ne dirais pas aussi subtil...  
- Monsieur...

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque?  
Et qui était cet homme qui parlait au téléphone?

- Et bien, laissez-le d'urgence.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'un costume noir. Comme les Men In Black.  
Les Jotuns avaient aussi des références cinématographiques.

Et le mortel s'immobilisa en constatant ma présence.

J'observai le nouvel arrivant. Le nouvel arrivant posa ses yeux perçants sur moi.  
Il jaugeait mes réactions. Je jaugeais les siennes.  
Il savait... pour ma véritable identité... je le sentais...

- Monsieur Stark, est-elle fiable?

Les iris du milliardaire firent des allers-retours entre l'agent et moi.  
- Sylvana est une de mes assitantes, Coulson. Je lui fais entièrement confiance.  
- La ressemblance entre elle et notre individu est plus que frappante, Stark!  
- De qui parlez-vous, Phil?  
- Tout est expliqué dans ceci.

Je me relevai, méfiante.  
Un mauvais pressentiment prenait possession de mon esprit. La ressemblance? Qu'est-ce que je venais faire dans son histoire?  
Coulson ne baissa pas sa garde en ma présence. Je fis de même.

Tony activa la tablette.  
Mon rythme cardiaue accéléra.

Divers hologrammes en sortirent.  
J'oubliais totalement l'intrus. Je le relayai au second plan.  
Car devant moi s'étalaient des hologrammes sur Captain America, Hulk, Thor...  
Thor, le frère de...

Des spasmes parcoururent subitement mon corps à la vision de...

- Je... me...  
Je poussai un couinement lamentable. Couinement qui n'échappa à personne.  
- Pourquoi... mon frère...

Sur l'hologramme central, il y avait la photo de Loki. Un Loki bien loin de celui que je connaissais. Un immortel en proie à la folie.

- Frère?! S'étrangla mon patron.  
Son regard se planta dans le mien. Un regard qui en disait long.  
Je reculai, haletante. Coulson m'attrapa vivement par le poignet.  
- Phil?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? s'offusqua Pepper.  
- Je pense que Sylvana a des révélations à nous faire.

Sa voix était glaciale, cassante.

Je ne fis nullement attention à lui. Je ne fis nullement attention à la soudaine colère de Tony. Je ne fis nullement attention à la soudaine inquiétude de Pepper.  
Tous les élements extérieurs étaient chassés hors de mon esprit.

La panique s'insinuait en moi comme un poison.  
La déception coulait maintenant dans mes veines.

Peu importe leur avis.

Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était que Loki avait trahi ma confiance.  
Loki avait emprunté le sentier de la folie.  
Loki m'avait abandonnée.

Point final.

* * *

_Que va faire Sylvana?_  
_Loki est-il définitivement perdu pour la science?_  
_Tony va-t-il virer Sylvana?_

_Vous saurez tout au prochain épisode!_

_Une petite review?_


	6. Chapitre V

_Après cette petite semaine de pause, voici la suite des malheurs de Sylvana... (enfin pas trop non plus)_

_Merci à Petit Sushi et Redemsch pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followeurs et anonymes également!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de lui…  
- Vous n'avez pas été honnête avec nous, Sylvana.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers Tony. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais aussi… comment dire… « furax ». Cependant, je ne fus nullement impressionnée. Au contraire, sa réaction engendra ma colère. Colère que je contins difficilement.  
- Cessez d'être hypocrites ! Si je vous avais dit dès le début que je venais d'une autre planète, m'auriez-vous cru ?! Non, pas du tout ! Vous m'auriez prise pour une folle ! Et m'auriez internée dans un asile psychiatrique !

Stark ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Ses iris marron étaient toujours accrochés aux miens. Quant à Pepper, elle n'osait intervenir. Ses iris bleus faisaient des allers-retours entre son patron et moi.

- Je pense que Sylvana s'est infiltrée ici pour collecter des informations.  
Mes yeux se plantèrent subitement dans ceux de l'agent Coulson.

Infiltrée, moi ?! Jamais de la vie !

- Comment osez-vous porter de telles accusations à mon encontre ?  
- Vous êtes la sœur de Loki…  
- Et alors ?! Cela ne signifie pas que je marche dans ses combines ! répliquai-je glaciale.  
- Dans ce cas, qui êtes-vous réellement ? reprit Tony.

Je soupirai, agacée par cet interrogatoire. A croire qu'il y avait marqué « coupable » en lettres capitales sur mon front.  
- Je consentirai à vous dire la vérité si Coulson accepte de me lâcher !

Mon ton acide finit de le convaincre.  
Il libéra mon poignet. Je m'écartai de lui.

- Sylvana, insista Stark.  
- Cessez immédiatement de me brusquer ! m'emportai-je violemment. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie !

Je les jaugeai du regard.  
Les deux mortels étaient prêts à me bondir dessus au cas où je choisirais la fuite. A l'exact opposé de Mlle Potts qui m'adressa un sourire désolé. Elle seule comprenait que je n'avais rien à voir avec l'attaque de Loki…

Loki…

Pourquoi s'était-il lancé dans cette quête de destruction ?

Je venais à peine de le retrouver. Je l'avais déjà perdu.

- Je suis Sylvana Asvandottir. Princesse de Vanaheim, un des neufs royaumes reliés par les branches d'Yggdrasil, l'arbre des mondes. J'ai découvert, il y a un mois et demi de cela, que j'avais été adoptée. En réalité, je suis Sylvana Laufeydottir, fille du roi de Jotunheim.  
Loki est mon frère de sang et le fils adoptif d'Odin, roi d'Asgard.  
Notre père biologique nous à tous deux voués à la mort juste après notre naissance. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.  
Vanaheim m'a recueillie, Asgard a recueilli Loki. Pendant toutes ces années, nous avons vécu l'un sans l'autre. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés…

L'auditoire semblait captivé par mon récit.  
Plus que captivé pour certains.  
Jamais ils n'auraient pensé avoir un sang royal en face d'eux. Du moins, Tony et Pepper n'auraient jamais pensé à cela.

L'agent Coulson ne semblait guère étonné.

- Ainsi donc, c'est lui qui est également à l'origine des évènements qui ont eu lieu au Nouveau-Mexique, il y a un an.  
- Plaît-il ?  
- Votre frère est prince d'Asgard. Et c'est bien lui qui a envoyé le destructeur là-bas pour tout détruire et tuer Thor.

Thor ?! Le destructeur ?! Mais de quoi me parlait-il, bon sang ?!

Les sourcils du mortel se froncèrent. Ma tête devait en dire long.  
- Vous ne saviez pas ?  
- Non… je… balbutiai-je. J'ignorais tout… ça…

Une profonde détresse envahit soudainement mon esprit.

Loki ?! Qu'avais-tu fait ?!

Je comprenais maintenant la réaction de mes parents adoptifs en le voyant. Leur colère et leur peur.  
Certaines paroles me revinrent brusquement en mémoire.  
La vérité me frappa de plein fouet

Vengeance. Destruction. Mort.  
Loki était porteur de vengeance, de destruction et de mort.  
Il avait détruit une ville. Il avait tenté de détruire Jotunheim.  
Il avait tué Laufey. Il avait tenté de tuer Thor.

Non…

Je vacillai. Tony me rattrapa au dernier moment.  
A mesure que je prenais conscience de sa vraie nature, mes forces me quittaient.  
L'esprit avait tellement d'emprise sur le corps.

- Pepper, apportez-moi vite de l'eau !  
- Stark… elle est la sœur du dieu des mensonges…

Je ne portais nulle attention à ses dires. Mes yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide. Des frissons parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale. Une fatigue sans nom me tombait sur le dos.  
- Coulson, elle ne simule pas ! cria-t-il.  
Je sentais qu'on m'appliquait un linge humide sur le front et que l'on m'humectait les lèvres.

- JARVIS ?  
- Mlle Asvandottir a subi un choc, monsieur. D'où ce petit malaise…

Tony me porta jusqu'au canapé. L'inquiétude le rongeait totalement. Pepper était exactement dans le même état. Voire pire.  
- Sylvana…  
- Tout… tout va… bien… juste que…

Les mots moururent dans ma gorge. Incapable d'en dire plus pour l'instant.  
- Sylvana, l'heure est grave. Vous devez nous dire où se cache votre frère, continua l'agent.  
- Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle est au plus mal ?! cracha le milliardaire.  
- Laissez… Tony…

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

- Déjà qu'en temps ordinaire, vous êtes aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Mais là ! Vous battez des records, ma vieille !  
- Si vous le dîtes…

Je me sentais toujours aussi fiévreuse. Et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de ce malaise ! Loki devait également être affaibli.

Par quoi ?  
Par son extraordinaire offensive. Et par le vol du Tesseract.

Mes iris revinrent sur l'hologramme central.  
Le cube cosmique… l'artefact qui permettait le passage entre les différents mondes. L'artefact qui pouvait se révéler être également une arme des plus puissantes. Le sceptre de Loki n'était pas qu'un symbole de pouvoir.

D'ailleurs, comment les mortels avaient-ils récupéré le Tesseract ?

- Je ne sais pas où est Loki… ni même ce fichu Tesseract ! Tout ce que… je peux dire, c'est que le Tesseract appartient à Asgard !  
- Plus maintenant. Il est devenu propriété du SHIELD.  
- Du quoi ?!

Tony me força à me rasseoir. Je n'opposai aucune résistance.

- L'organisateur des fouteurs de merde.  
- Stark ! Je ne vous permets pas !  
- A chaque fois que vous fourrez votre nez quelque part, on peut être sûr que ça sent le purin…  
- Tony !

Iron Man se rapprocha de l'agent, l'air grave.  
L'agent s'évertuait à le défier.

Alarmée par la tournure que prenait la situation, Pepper s'interposa entre les deux hommes.  
Je soupirai.

Les mortels se montraient parfois si stupides.

- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! se risqua-t-elle.  
- Pepper, laissez-moi gérer…

Le brun l'écarta.  
Cinquante centimètres le séparaient désormais de Coulson.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, petit trou du…

Un jet de dague l'interrompit dans son élan.  
J'avais pris soin de viser pile entre les deux humains. Aussitôt, leurs têtes pivotèrent vers moi.

- Syl…  
- IL SUFFIT !

Je vins à leur rencontre d'une démarche mal assurée.  
Finalement, j'avais retrouvé la force nécessaire pour venir les sermonner...

- Je vais vous aider à arrêter Loki. A l'arrêter ! Non le blesser, le torturer ou le tuer !  
- Votre frère est aussi insaisissable que de la fumée ! Comment voulez-vous que l'on procède ?!

Je récupérai la dague qui s'était figée dans le mur d'en face et le remit dans son fourreau. Fourreau élégamment sanglé autour de ma cuisse gauche et dissimulé par ma jupe.

- Si vous le blessez, vous me blessez aussi, agent. Une magie des plus sombres nous lie. Une magie de souffrance et de mort.

Tous les trois ne surent quoi répondre. Une invitation à poursuivre :  
- Laissez-moi quelques heures pour le convaincre de renoncer à ses projets de destruction du monde. Pas de violence. Pas de sang versé. Pas de morts. Quant au Tesseract, il sera restitué à Asgard.  
- Hors de question. Le Tesseract…  
- Est un des joyaux du trésor d'Asgard ! m'écriai-je, excédée.  
- Il restera en notre possession, Sylvana. Point final.

Je le fusillai du regard. Mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?! Espèce de…

- Eh ! Vous ne sentez pas une odeur nauséabonde, les gars ? Ah… suis-je bête ! Faudrait arrêter de travailler près d'une usine d'épuration, Coulson !  
- Tony… souffla Pepper.

Je profitai de l'occasion pour prendre mes affaires. Et me faufiler… eh non…  
Le Men In Black m'attrapa.

- Où pensez-vous le trouver?  
- Il va revenir chez nous… j'en suis certaine… il n'a rien de prévu dans son agenda… à part la fin de votre monde. Et le connaissant, il ne voudra en aucun cas éveiller des soupçons.  
- Il est vingt et une heures. A minuit, nous serons là pour le cueillir.  
- Tenez-vous prêt alors… c'est un dieu… pas un humain…

Mon regard embrassa une dernière fois l'assemblée.  
Et je me volatilisai.

* * *

La température n'était pas retombée.  
Je retournai dans tous les sens les informations que m'avait délivrées Coulson.

Le Loki qu'il m'avait décrit n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui qui était venu me chercher à Saint Germain des Prés.

Bref…

Vingt et une heures quarante.

Le repas était prêt. Aucune trace de lui.  
Je me rongeais les ongles.

Comment allais-je aborder le sujet ? Comment allais-je tout simplement lui annoncer que des agents du SHIELD (faudrait que l'on m'explique un peu qui ils sont) viendraient pour lui à minuit ?  
Comment…

Un grincement familier. Je déglutis. Allez courage, ma vieille…

Loki apparut dans son éternel costume noir tiré à quatre épingles. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il jette sa veste et aille s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Comme il le faisait depuis un moment. Je m'attendais à voir son visage sans sourire et creusé par la fatigue.  
Contre toute attente, il arborait un magnifique sourire. Un sourire qui ne parvenait à dissimuler un épuisement physique certain. Normal quand on avait l'ambition de renverser le monde.

Maintenant, je comprenais son comportement.  
Depuis des semaines, il préparait son plan. Il se préparait à cette attaque… mais avait-il des alliés quelque part ?

- Désolé pour le retard. Mon patron a insisté pour que je termine… Sylvana ?!

Je fixai ses iris bleus-verts sans ciller. A l'affût du moindre indice qui pourrait trahir ses agissements.

- Non, ce n'est rien… j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

Et il m'exposa sa journée. Son faux travail sur la conservation des œuvres d'art, etc, etc.  
Il aborda également son livre. Le fameux livre qui avait bouleversé mon existence.

Du er mitt blod.  
Seul fait véridique de son monologue.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui raconter ma journée. A quelques détails près, bien sûr.

- Et si on dînait, proposai-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens.  
Comment allais-je lui dire ?

J'essayai de regagner mon calme. Pourvu qu'il ne voir rien !

xxx

Vingt-trois heures cinquante.

Nous étions tous deux devant le téléviseur. Lui, complètement détendu. Moi, complètement crispée.  
Lui, vêtu juste d'un bas de jogging. Moi, toujours en tailleur.  
- Et ta cheville ?

Je sursautai violemment. Mon cœur allait battre des records de vitesse.

- Oui… oui… hésitai-je… tout doucement…  
- Cela fait un moment que tu traînes ça. Et pourtant, tu as refusé de venir me voir.

Sa voix se fit plus sèche. Une raison de plus pour angoisser.

- Je te savais occupé… et… euh… je ne voulais pas déranger…  
- Quand vont-ils arriver ?

L'air ne parvenait plus à mes poumons.  
Il avait… il avait lu dans mes pensées !

- Réponds-moi !  
- De qui parles-tu ?

Il se leva brusquement, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux.  
- Pourquoi Loki ?  
- Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît.

Il glissa deux doigts sous mon menton, m'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête.  
- Alors ?  
- Pas très longtemps.  
- Ce n'est pas suffisant, Sylvana.  
- Je n'ai que faire de ton avis ! Tu m'as trahie ! Trahie !

Je sautai par-dessus le canapé et dégainai mon arme.  
Ses traits se durcirent instantanément.

- Trahie ? Je t'ai trahie ? Au contraire… j'ai fait ça pour nous deux…

Toujours la même rengaine…

- Pour nous deux ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu l'as fait pour ton orgueil mal placé !  
Ses doigts se serrèrent. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent.  
Une lueur malsaine traversa ses iris bleuis.

Il avait perdu toute son humanité.  
Il n'était plus qu'une bête assoiffée de pouvoir et de sang.

Cette vision m'effraya…

- Depuis notre naissance nous avons été rejetés. Nous, ignobles Jotuns, les pestiférés, les vermines…

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas dans ma direction.  
Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas en arrière.

- Aujourd'hui est le début de notre gloire. Avec notre armée, nous prendrons le pouvoir sur Midgard. Tous les mortels seront à genoux.  
- Tu es malade, Loki ! Seul Laufey est responsable de ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui ! Pas les Midgardiens !  
- Les Midgardiens ont besoin que quelqu'un les dirige, ma sœur. Ce quelqu'un, c'est nous ! Nous prouverons aux neuf royaumes que nous sommes capables de redresser ce peuple décadent.

Un sourire carnassier illumina son visage.  
Le mien s'assombrit.  
Son bas de jogging se volatilisa au profit de son armure asgardienne et de son légendaire casque à cornes. Le souvenir de la statue s'imposa à moi. Sauf qu'entre le vrai et sa représentation, un détail divergeait. Le sceptre.

Ses longs doigts pâles caressait doucement l'artefact d'où émanait une lumière azure. Je secouai la tête… non… de…  
Cette voix… qu'est-ce… je me frottai les tempes. Cela essayait de s'insinuer dans mon esprit…

- Ne résiste pas, Sylvana… ne résiste pas…

Un bruit sourd attira notre attention.  
J'eus le bonheur de voir Coulson et ses hommes débarquer dans l'appartement.

- Juste à temps, n'est-ce pas ? ricana le mortel.  
Je ne lui donnai pas tort. Que serait-il advenu de moi s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés ?

- Lâchez ce sceptre, Loki. Immédiatement.  
- La dernière fois que l'on m'a dit cela, des humains sont morts.  
Il insista bien sur le mot « morts ».  
J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

Il était sans cœur.

- Loki, donnez…  
L'agent n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que le dieu des mensonges se déchaîna contre lui. Une décharge électrique le percuta de plein fouet.  
Les subordonnés ouvrirent le feu.

Coulson tomba à terre. Loki ferma les paupières.  
Un bouclier se matérialisa tout autour de lui. Les balles ricochèrent dessus et filèrent vers leurs expéditeurs.  
Un hurlement s'échappa de mes cordes vocales. Mêlé au rire funeste du Jotun.

Rire qui prit fin rapidement.

Les balles se heurtèrent à une résistance. Et se désagrégèrent à quelques centimètres des mortels.  
Mes yeux s'arrondirent de stupéfaction. Ceux de Loki étaient rivés sur mes mains.

- Tes pouvoirs ne sont plus scellés… enfin…

Scellés ?! De quoi ?!

Il profita de mon inattention pour s'occuper des pauvres humains désarmés. La pointe du sceptre s'illumina et un rayon en sortit.  
Instinctivement, je m'interposai… une lumière m'enveloppa toute entière. Le rayon fut absorbé.  
Prise d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, je tendis le bras et laissai faire la magie. Une sphère lumineuse fila droit sur Loki.  
Il la reçut en plein abdomen.

Ma respiration se bloqua. En manque d'oxygène, je tombai à genoux.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi avais-je été aussi stupide ?!

Le prince se redressa difficilement. Je fus incapable de bouger.  
- Sylvana…  
Je levai le regard vers lui.

- Nous nous retrouverons bientôt, ma sœur.  
Je n'eus le temps de réagir.  
Il se téléporta.

- Loki, murmurai-je tristement.  
Des tremblements parcoururent mon corps. Des frissons parcoureurent mon échine.

Nous avions lamentablement échoué. J'avais lamentablement échoué.

- Chef, ça va ?  
Chef… Coulson ?!  
Je me tournai vivement vers les hommes du SHIELD. Ces ddenriers remirent l'agent sur pieds. Un agent plus que livide mais par miracle, en un seul morceau.  
- Mais vous devriez être…

Mort…  
Il aurait dû électrocuté après une décharge pareille.

A moins que…

Mes pupilles fixèrent longuement mes doigts.  
Incroyable… Impensable… après toutes ces années ?

Une main se posa délicatement sur mon épaule gauche.  
- Mademoiselle Asvandottir ?  
A l'évocation de mon nom, je me paralysai. Cela sentait le roussi…  
- Merci…

Je le dévisageai sans un mot.  
Un maigre sourire en coin, Coulson me remercia encore et encore.  
- J'ai une dette envers vous…  
- Non… pas…

Je ne sus que répondre.

Mon esprit était ailleurs. Mon esprit se demandait comment tout ceci est possible. Et comment avait-on pu en arriver là.

J'avais choisi mon camp malgré moi.

Loki était mon frère. Mon ennemi.  
A mon plus grand regret.

* * *

_Verdict, les enfants?_

_Sylvana va-t-elle combattre son frère?_  
_Coulson va-t-il enfin être un peu sympathique?_  
_Tony va-t-il nous éblouir?_

_La suite au prochain épisode!_  
_Review?_


	7. Chapitre VI

_Ne me tuez pas... non... (évite les lancées de tomates et de couteaux...) _  
_Je suis désolée pour ce petit retard... (Euh, tu veux parler de ce léger retard de trois semaines environ?)_

_J'aime ma conscience... bref..._

_Désolée pour ce retard dû à une légère panne d'inspiration..._

_Merci à Petit Sushi et Redemsch pour leurs reviews. Et également à tous les autres!_

_Je vous avais laissés avec un Loki complètement dingue et une Sylvana totalement bouleversée. Alors, que va-t-il leur arriver?_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Une heure du matin.

Nous étions toujours à l'appartement.

Enfoncée dans le canapé, je réfléchissais à la tournure que prenaient les évènements tandis qu'un médecin me soignait. Du moins, tentait de remédier à mes problèmes de côtes.

Pendant tous ces siècles, ma magie avait été scellée. Depuis le départ… j'étais dotée de pouvoirs…  
Et le fait d'avoir affronté Loki les avait libérés. Etrange…  
Il faudrait que je mène l'en…

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller plus doucement, non ?!

Je portai une main à mon flanc dénudé.  
La peau n'avait toujours pas retrouvée sa couleur originelle.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle… je fais ce que je peux…

J'inspirai profondément, espérant ainsi calmer la douleur. Une douleur qui ne faiblissait pas quelque soit le camp.

Loki…

Il avait totalement perdu la raison.  
Nous ? Devenir les maîtres de Midgard ?  
Non. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses.  
Et où était-il parti maintenant ?

Si seulement je pouvais fouiller son esprit à la recherche d'un quelconque indice !  
Quoi que le connaissant, il avait déjà pris des précautions contre une éventuelle intrusion.  
J'avais beau être sa sœur, il n'en demeurait pas moins méfiant.

Après tout, je venais de choisir un camp.  
Malgré moi.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ?  
Mes yeux se levèrent vers l'agent Coulson.  
Le mortel avait retrouvé des couleurs. Un véritable miracle après la décharge électrique qu'il avait essuyée.  
Bon… je l'avais sauvé… inconsciemment…  
- C'est plutôt à Loki que vous devriez demander cela…  
- Le lien ?  
J'hochai la tête.

- Je vais m'en occuper, fit-il au médecin.  
Ce dernier lui céda sa place à mes côtés et lui transmis une étrange ceinture.  
- Sans vous, je serais six pieds sous terre. Ainsi que mes hommes.  
Il entoura délicatement mon buste de la ceinture et la positionna à hauteur de côtes.  
- Je n'allais pas le laisser vous tuer comme ça.  
- Même après les accusations que j'ai proférées à votre encontre ?  
- N'en parlons plus, Coulson, lui murmurai-je.

Ses iris croisèrent les miens.  
La gratitude, le soulagement d'être encore en vie, une détermination sans borne. Un mélange de sentiments que je ne pensais jamais voir chez lui.  
- Sachez que si, un jour, vous avez un problème, je serais là pour vous porter secours.  
- Vous ne me devez rien. Je vous assure…  
- Je ne le fais pas par obligation… attention, cela risque de faire mal…  
Je me cramponnai à l'accoudoir. Fortement.

- Décontractez-vous.  
J'essayai d'appliquer son conseil. Me détendre.  
Mais comment ? Comm…  
Je poussai un cri quand l'agent resserra subitement la ceinture de maintien. Une douce chaleur se diffusa lentement dans mon dos. Une douce chaleur que j'accueillis avec joie.  
Impossible pour l'instant de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.  
Mes os me lançaient et me lançaient…

Inspirer… expirer… inspirer… expirer… lentement… doucement…

- Ça va aller ?  
- Oui…

Inspirer. Expirer.

- Vous allez venir avec nous, Sylvana.  
- Seriez-vous en train de m'offrir votre protection, Coulson ?  
- Le SHIELD plus exactement.

Il me tendit la main. Je déclinai son aide.  
Pas que je refusais l'aide d'un mortel…

Non…

On va dire que je tenais à garder mon indépendance.  
Ce fut donc avec la plus grande difficulté que je me remis debout. Mais, peu importe !  
L'essentiel était que je m'étais débrouillée toute seule. Comme une grande.

- Loki s'est juré de vous retrouver. Etant donné la dangerosité de l'individu, il serait irresponsable de notre part de vous abandonner.  
- Vous savez parfaitement qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.  
- Il pourrait vous utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins.  
Faire que j'utilise mes pouvoirs à mauvais escient.  
M'inciter à participer à la grande offensive.  
Faire de moi la reine de Midgard.

- Mes hommes vont se charger de régler les derniers détails avec le voisinage.  
Je ricanai.  
Avec tous les tirs qu'il y avait eu, étonnant que la police n'ait pas encore débarqué.  
- Nous allons partir…  
- Où ?  
- Il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien de notre destination. Votre frère pourrait s'introduire dans votre esprit.

Son visage était si… impassible. Plus aucune émotion n'était décelable chez lui.  
A peine ouvert et déjà refermé…  
Les humains pouvaient être si compliqués quand ils le voulaient.

- Coulson…  
- Rogers…

Je quittai subitement le monde des songes.  
Un homme baraqué venait à notre rencontre.  
L'homme blond de l'hologramme.  
Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. J'aurais reconnu ses iris d'un bleu si clair. Si particulier.  
Le mortel à qui on avait injecté un super sérum au cours de la seconde guerre mondiale.

Captain America.

- Je…  
- On m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, Captain, sourit Coulson.  
Steve Rogers posa son regard sur moi une fraction de seconde avant de le détourner. Comme s'il était gêné. Comme s'il était intimidé par ma présence.  
- Rogers, voici Sylvana Asvandottir, la sœur de l'individu qui a volé le Tesseract.  
Je le saluai d'un bref signe de tête. Pas besoin de l'embarrasser plus.  
- Mademoiselle, sachez que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour appréhender…

Et puis je sauverai le monde, la veuve et l'orphelin. Et puis je ferai ci, je ferai ça…  
Toujours la même rengaine quoi…

- Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas là pour parader, Rogers, déclarai-je sèchement. Mais sachez une chose. Loki est un dieu. Le dieu de la malice et des mensonges de surcroît. Il faudra donc faire preuve de plus d'ingéniosité que lui !  
Je fermai la bouche, surprise par ma propre agressivité.  
Par les Normes ! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait tout d'un coup ?!  
- Veuillez m'excuser, balbutiai-je, confuse.  
Afin d'échapper à ce moment de solitude, je partis me réfugier dans la salle de bains. Rogers tenta de me retenir. Mais bon…

Quelle sombre crétine…  
Il voulait simplement nous prêter main forte. Et moi, je l'envoyais valser !  
Quelle abrutie…

J'appuyai mes mains contre le lavabo et m'observai dans la glace.  
De belles cernes ornaient mon visage. Super génial… vrai…

Eh… qui a éteint la lumière ?!  
Mais… non… ce n'était pas un problème d'électricité…  
Je… eh ! Mes oreilles… je n'entends plus rien !  
Un hurlement s'échappa de mes cordes vocales.  
Un hurlement qui demeura inaudible pour moi.

Mes doigts tâtonnèrent dans le vide. Je n'avais plus aucun repère. Totalement désorientée.  
Je trébuchai et finis à quatre pattes sur le sol.  
Allons… pas de panique… pas de panique…  
Cela ne sera que passager, pas vrai ?

Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
Ma vue revenait progressivement. Finalement, ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Quoi que…

Je me sentis défaillir.  
Le décor n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'appartement new-yorkais. A la place, une sorte de caillou désertique qui flottait dans l'espace.

Mes yeux quadrillèrent le secteur.  
Pour être désertique, c'était désertique ! Une planète dénuée de vie…  
A moins, justement que ce ne soit pas une planète…  
Une exo-planète ? Ou une lune ? Ou…

Je me dissimulai brusquement.  
Là… à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi se trouvait Loki.  
J'aurais pu lui sauter dessus s'il avait été seul. S'il n'était pas en compagnie d'un charmant individu encapuchonné et portant un masque sur la partie inférieure de son visage de… créature non identifiable à la peau grise.

Alors, c'était donc ça ! C'était lui qui fournissait l'armée.  
Mon frère avait bon goût en ce qui concernait ses « amis »…

Ses iris bleus verts ne quittaient pas son interlocuteur d'une semelle.  
- J'étais un roi ! Le roi légitime d'Asgard ! On m'a trahi !  
Ses doigts tortillèrent nerveusement le sceptre.

Le roi légitime d'Asgard ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous chantait là ?  
Il était le prince cadet ! Il ne pouvait prétendre au trône.  
J'avais dû louper des épisodes. Beaucoup d'épisodes.

L'être d'une autre dimension tourna autour du Jotun. Comme le ferait un félin avec sa proie.  
Loki garda une expression neutre. Pourtant, son esprit était en ébullition.  
Je sentais son agressivité. Je sentais sa colère. E je sentais sa résignation.

Résignation ?!  
Attendez… ce n'était pas normal !  
- Si vous échouez…

Loki se raidit tout entier tandis que l'Autre s'avançait dangereusement derrière.  
Ses yeux se perdirent au loin.

Des menaces envers un allié ? Hum…  
Cette chose avait une sorte d'ascendant sur Loki. Du moins, cette chose et l'autre chose qu'elle devait également servir.  
Bon, en même temps, c'était du donnant-donnant.  
Si Loki n'honorait pas sa part du marché, il était évident qu'ils allaient se retourner contre lui.

Un sentiment de malaise m'envahit quand l'Autre se colla à mon frère.  
Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Son souffle… ainsi que s amain se poser sur…

Un flash de lumière m'aveugla.  
Etourdie, je secouai la tête.  
A mes côtés, le prince respirait rapidement, bruyamment. Epuisé, son regard meurtrier était focalisé sur le mur d'en face. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement.  
La magie arpentait frénétiquement ses veines. A la limite de l'incontrôlable.  
Je la voyais. Je la ressentais. J'y étais plus sensible.

Je reculai, gênée.  
Avoir des pouvoirs changeait radicalement l'existence. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.  
J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que c'était moi qui avait sauvé les agents du SHIELD. Coulson.  
Mais là ! Mon esprit qui voyageait à l'autre bout de Midgard. En Allemagne.

Hein ?! Il était en Allemagne ?! Pourquoi ?! En quoi cela aller…

- Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions, ma sœur.  
Un rictus malicieux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Oh non... il voyait les esprits...  
Oh oh… ça sentait le roussi…  
- Il est temps que tu me rejoignes, tu ne crois pas ?

Je ne pus répondre.  
L'esprit de Loki m'assaillit de toute part.

J'avais beau me débattre, rien n'y faisait.  
Un étau se resserrait vicieusement autour de moi.

- Il est temps que tu sois à mes côtés.  
Sa voix résonnait en moi tel un écho.  
- Que frère et sœur soient réunis !

Une brume verte s'insinua lentement dans chaque cellule de ma peau. Ma peau ?!  
Ce n'était pas possible. Seul mon esprit…

Je ravalai brusquement mes mots.  
Une sorte de tourbillon de lumière m'absorba toute entière. Je ne parvenais plus à respirer normalement.  
Mes poumons étaient comme comprimés.

- Sylvana, n'oppose aucune résistance…  
Je suffoquai.  
Ne pas opposer de résistance ?! Il était comique, lui ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que je vivais une telle…  
Une douleur se déclencha au niveau de ma cage thoracique. La magie me broyait littéralement les os !

La panique prenait possession de mon être.  
J'allais mourir ! J'allais mourir !

- Plus tu résistes, plus nous souffrirons ! Alors, lâche prise !  
Le mal se diffusait en moi tel du venin. Les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

« Lâche prise. »

J'abandonnai le combat.  
Je sonnai la reddition.  
Cela ne servirait à rien. La magie était toute puissante.

Mes doigts se décrispèrent. Mes muscles se relâchèrent. Mon esprit s'apaisa.  
Contre toute attente, je fus délivrée de mes problèmes.  
Plus rien de douloureux. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?  
Peut-être était-ce Hela qui venait me chercher ? Ou pas… telle était la…

Je chutai soudainement. Mon crâne heurta le sol en un bruit sourd.

- Sylvana !

Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Oh, ma tête !  
Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ?

- Sylvana !  
Cela me semblait si lointain. Très très lointain. Jusqu'à ce que le silence règne.  
Mes pupilles étaient rivées vers le plafond. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit.  
Donc, je supposais que c'était le plafond.  
- Loki ? Tout va bien ?  
- Aidez-moi à l'amener…  
Ah… il y avait du progrès. J'entendais… ah non… je n'entendais plus…  
C'était tellement aléatoire.

Quelqu'un me souleva. Quelqu'un me transporta je ne sais où. De toute façon, je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre.  
Vidée, je l'étais assurément.

Un voile d'ombre obscurcit subitement mon champ de vision. Où avais-je été conduite ?  
- Déposez-la.  
Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne fus pas jetée comme un vulgaire sac à patates sur le sol. Non. On m'y déposa avec délicatesse. Comme on le ferait avec un nouveau-né. Et on glissa un coussin sous ma nuque.  
- Laissez-nous, Barton.  
- A vos ordres.  
Le dénommé Barton s'éloigna, me laissant ainsi seule avec mon frère. Ce dernier demeura silencieux quelques minutes. Le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

Je souffrais, il souffrait.

- Et bien, ma sœur. On peut dire que question souffrance, tu n'y vas pas de main morte.  
Un truc humide fut appliqué sur mon front. Aussitôt, je soupirai de contentement.  
Il n'y avait pas à dire, cela faisait un bien fou.  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir usé de la magie pour te faire venir. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.  
Il me caressa doucement la joue gauche.  
- Tu t'es totalement fourvoyé, ma sœur. Collaborer et défendre ces mortels ! Quoi de plus stupide !  
- Tu… tu…

Je tentai d'articuler. En vain.  
- Gardes tes forces, Sylvana. Tu en auras besoin, crois-moi.  
Il voulut se retirer. Cependant, je trouvai l'énergie nécessaire pour attraper son bras.  
- Non… toi, tu te… fourvoies…  
Loki m'obligea à me rallonger. Je refusai de le lâcher.

- Tu dois te reposer.  
Le prince déplia mes doigts un à un. Je m'agrippai à lui telle une tique.  
- Sois raisonnable.  
A contre-cœur, je capitulai. Mon bras retomba mollement sur mon ventre. Et comme pour venir définitivement à bout de ma résistance, il me plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, c'était pour voir que j'étais seule. Vraiment seule. Dans une pièce sombre. Vraiment sombre.

Je me frottai les tempes. Pas de panique.  
Oui, Loki m'avait attirée de force ici par je ne savais quel procédé. Oui, j'étais un peu à sa merci. Mais pour l'instant, j'étais seule ! Et qui dit seule, dit libre de ses mouvements !

Sans m'attarder une seconde de plus, je me remis sur pieds. Lentement, silencieusement, calmement.  
Pour ne pas donner l'alerte.  
Un pas après l'autre.

Je passai la tête dans le couloir. Des souterrains. Il m'avait amenée six pieds sous terre. Super. Génial. Où est la sortie ?  
Je me lançai à l'aventure. Du moins, tentai.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

Sans prendre la peine de me retourner, je lui répondis avec force :  
- Je vais où bon me semble ! Et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher !  
Prise d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, je m'enfuis.

Grossière erreur. Erreur monumentale.

Je n'avais même pas atteint la moitié du couloir que je m'effondrai.  
Mes yeux fixèrent les liens magiques qui emprisonnaient mes chevilles. Comme de bien entendu, je me hâtai de les défaire. En vain.  
Les liens ne pouvaient être brisés.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup, ma sœur.  
Mon cœur se mit à cogner violemment contre ma poitrine.  
Loki se rapprochait toujours plus de moi.  
Mes doigts me brûlèrent soudainement. Punaise ! Il les avait bien ensorcelés !

- Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas de régner sur Midgard ?

Avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, Loki me saisit par le menton et me souleva. Je ne parvenais plus à toucher le sol.  
- Il est temps d'accepter ton destin, Sylvana.  
Ses iris émeraude étincelaient de colère. Malgré la peur qu'il m'inspirait, je soutins ce regard.  
- Jamais nous ne serons séparés. Jamais…

Je me raidis. Si cela impliquait la domination de Midgard, je préférais qu'il soit très loin de moi.  
Il était mon frère, certes. Cependant, cela ne lui octroyait pas le droit d'agir de la sorte.

- Tu vas m'aider que tu le veuilles ou non, insista-t-il.  
Je n'étais plus en position de me rebeller.  
Je devais rendre les armes.

- Je n'apprécie guère le fait de te forcer la main… mais il le faut…  
Il me reposa délicatement à terre.  
Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de lui. De son visage de glace.  
- Que dois-je faire ? demandai-je résignée.  
- Suis-moi…

Le prince tourna les talons. Au départ, méfiante, je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. S'il voulait me faire rencontrer son très cher allié, c'était hors de question…  
Je n'aimais pas cette créature qui me mettait mal-à-l'aise. Vraiment mal-à-l'aise.

Nous parcourûmes les souterrains.  
De temps à autre, nous croisions quelques-uns de ses hommes. Tous sans exception avaient ce même regard bleui. Tous avaient la même réaction en voyant Loki. Ils le saluaient.  
Des mortels obéissants et fidèles à leur maître.

Effrayant. Fascinant. Mystérieux.  
Le Tesseract devait jouer un rôle dans cette histoire.

- Entre…  
J'obtempérai et pénétrai dans la salle.  
Aussi triste que le reste des souterrains.  
Deux lits de camp étaient alignés au fond de la pièce. A la Spartiate…  
Deux cantines étaient disposées aux pieds des literies. Le seul élément chic de ce sinistre endroit : un grand miroir classique baroque ovale fixé au mur face au mobilier.  
Je touchai le cadre. Doré… de l'or… le plus pur qu'il soit…

- Ce soir, c'est-à-dire dans quelques heures, nous nous rendrons à une petite réception au muséum d'histoire naturelle de Stuttgart.  
- En quoi cela va-t-il servir nos intérêts ?  
- Nos intérêts ?  
La surprise remplaça aussitôt sa froideur.  
Si je voulais m'en sortir, il fallait que j'aille dans son sens. Donc, lui faire penser que j'étais réellement de son côté.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
- Ce brusque changement m'interpelle.

J'ignorai totalement ses suspicions. Rester impassible quoi qu'il advienne.  
- Alors ? m'impatientai-je, les bras croisés.  
- Ouvre la cantine de gauche et prend son contenu.

Je m'exécutai et me paralysai aussitôt en voyant la nature du contenu.  
- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?!  
Un petit sourire en coin pour lui. Une folle envie de l'étrangler pour moi.  
- Allons… ce vêtement te mettra en valeur.  
Dégoûtée, je sortis la robe noire de cocktail et les escarpins. Une robe ? J'hallucine !  
- Ce n'est pas négociable, Sylvana.

Je soupirai.  
Piégée comme un rat.  
- Courage.  
Résignée, je commençai à déboutonner le haut de mon tailleur.  
- Cela te gêne si…  
Comprenant le problème, il s'éclipsa, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

xxx

Je m'observai dans le grand miroir.  
Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette idée.  
Une robe ?! Moi, enfiler une robe !  
Une jupe, oui ! Une robe, non !

Tout bonnement spectaculaire…

- Tu es splendide.  
Mon cœur fit un bond.  
S'il pouvait cesser de me faire des frayeurs pareilles !  
- Arrête de me charrier !  
- Te charrier ?  
Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je réprimai un frisson.

- Je suis le dieu des mensonges. Seulement, je ne te mens pas.  
Mes yeux se perdirent dans mon reflet.  
Une jeune femme portant une robe assez simple. Bon, avec un super décolleté… pour mettre en valeur sa petite poitrine.  
Par contre, que la robe soit fendue jusqu'à la cuisse me troublait un peu. Et que la coupe soit aussi droite me troublait encore plus. Les défauts étaient encore plus accentués !  
- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir de telles pensées. Tu es belle, Sylvana.

Nos iris se confrontèrent.  
- Toi aussi, tu es beau…

Loki avait revêtu un magnifique costume trois pièces noir Hugo Boss. S'ajoutaient deux accessoires : une cravate de la même couleur et une écharpe verte.  
Il avait pris soin de laisser la veste ouverte afin de se donner un look décontracté.  
Ses cheveux étaient d'une propreté sans égale. Soyeux, les pointes et les racines saines.  
Rien à voir avec les autres fois.

J'ébouriffai ma courte tignasse.  
Que faire avec autant d'épis ?  
- Fermes les yeux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ecoute un peu.

Anxieuse, je fermai les paupières.  
Un souffle chaud me caressa le cou avant de remonter dans ma chevelure.

Magie, magie, quand tu nous tiens…

- Ouvre les yeux…  
Je poussai un cri de stupéfaction.  
Mes cheveux étaient impeccabelement mis en place. Aplatis à l'avant, ébouriffés à l'arrière. Pas un seul épi n'osait se rebeller.  
Et autour de mon cou, un collier. Un collier dont la fine chaîne en or soutenait une émeraude aussi grosse qu'un bouchon de bouteille.

J'étais muette.  
Une réaction qui amusa Loki.

- Tu es tout simplement parfaite, ma sœur. Tu vas éblouir tous ces mortels…  
J'écoutai sans relever.

- Tu vas montrer qui tu es vraiment. Une déesse. Nous allons montrer qui sont vraiment les souverains de Midgard.

* * *

_Alors? Bon? Mauvais?_

_Sylvana va-t-elle vraiment aider Loki?_  
_Ou va-t-elle gentiment lui fausser compagnie?_

_La suite au prochain épisode._

_Review?_


	8. Chapitre VII

_Voilà la suite des aventures de Sylvana... avec un peu , beaucoup de retard... désolée..._  
_J'avais une petite panne d'inspiration... si si quand même..._

_Bref..._

_Merci à Petit Sushi et Redemsch pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes également!_

_Donc, je vous avais laissés avec les retrouvailles de Loki et Sylvana. Et une petite soirée comique à Stuttgart..._  
_Allez, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Vos invitations, je vous prie.

L'employé me dévisageait avec un grand sourire. Un sourire lubrique à vrai dire.  
Je me sentis aussitôt mal à l'aise.

Une robe. Quelle grande idée. M'affubler d'une robe! Quelle stupide idée il avait eu là!  
Maintenant, j'attirais tous les regards. Ceux des hommes en particulier.  
Une furieuse envie de frapper ce pervers dans les parties... tiens... cela lui ferait les pieds, je pense...

Un cri de douleur m'arracha à mes songes. L'humain était subitement tombé à genoux, les mains crispées sur l'entre-jambe.  
Aurais-je pensé à haute-voix?

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous tortiller sur le sol, vous pourrez peut-être nous faire entrer, siffla Loki, le regard mauvais.

Ses longs doigts tapotèrent vivement le pommeau de sa magnifique canne noire. Signe évident d'un profond agacement.  
- C'est vous... qui...  
- A moins d'être télépathe, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu porter atteinte à vox bijoux de famille!  
- Pu...  
Le mortel grimaça de douleur.  
Un rictus malsain étira les lèvres de mon frère. Ses iris émeraude se délectaient de la souffrance. Je tressaillis à cette pensée.  
Il aimait voir la souffrance et il la déclenchait.

- Viens, Sylvana.

Le prince posa doucement une main sur mes reins et me poussa gentiment vers l'intérieur.

Noir de monde. La salle de réception était noire de monde. Hommes ou femmes. Grosses fortunes ou de familles modestes. Plusieurs mondes se mélangeaient.  
Leurs yeux étaient braqués sur nous deux.  
Les dames me dévisageaient ouvertement. Que ce soit mes vêtements, ma coiffure, mon maquillage. Tout était passé en revue.  
En résumé, ma présence n'était guère appréciée. J'étais une menace pour elles.  
Quant aux maris, ils ne cessaient de me fixer. Avec envie. Pas étonnant que mesdames soient sur le qui-vive.

Parmi le brouhaha environnant, je pus déceler quelques notes de musique. Violons... violoncelles...  
Une invitation à l'évasion. Une invitation à la danse.  
Mais je me retins. Déjà que je ne passais pas inaperçue. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

- Je reviens...

Sans perdre une seconde, Loki se volatilisa. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Pourquoi me laissait-il en..  
- Une coupe de champagne, madame?  
Je déclinai la proposition. L'alcool et moi, ça faisait deux.  
Jamais je n'avais pris de "cuite" comme disent les mortels et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que j'allais commencer.

- Mademoiselle, puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire?  
- Je vous ai dit que...  
Les mots moururent en le voyant.  
Vêtu d'un élégant costume noir, Steve Rogers me faisait face. Ses iris bleus brillaient avec intensité.  
Une vague de joie me submergea. Il était là. Il était là! Attendez... pourquoi tant d'enthousiasme... cela ne ressemblait absolument pas... mais alors absolument pas.  
A moins que... non... tais-toi... pas de commentaires à ce sujet...  
- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée?  
- Le SHIELD a su mettre en place les appareils qu'il fallait pour retrouver votre trace et celle de Loki.  
- Je suis désolée... j'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait tenter de me reprendre... mais mes pouvoirs, j'ai dû.  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute... Sylvana...

La façon dont il prononça mon nom me réchauffa le coeur. Steve était un homme incroyablement doux. Et j'avoue que... non... tu n'avoues rien...  
- Où est Loki? me questionna-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas où il est parti.  
- Dans ce cas, continuez à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je pars à sa recherche.  
- Steve!  
Je le retins brusquement par le bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait tout à coup?!  
- Soyez très prudent.  
- Je n'y manquerai, mademoiselle

Il me fit un salut et se fondit dans la foule. Je le regardai s'éloigner et encore s'éloigner.  
Eh... stop... arrête tout de suite ce que tu fais! On parle quand même de Captain America! Le super soldat!  
Concentrons-nous sur... tiens ça!  
Sur cette étrange créature dans cet aquarium. Un piranha, je présume...  
Oh, les belles dents... oh...  
Et puis cet animal-là! Avec de la fourure rousse... et si petit... tellement fascinant...  
La diversité de cette planète était absolument fantastique. Même à Vanaheim, il n'y avait pas autant d'espèces.

Des murmures s'élevèrent soudainement de l'assemblée. Des murmures féminins. Et pour cause, Loki descendait tranquillement les escaliers de marbre.  
Ses iris émeraude scrutaient les mortels. Les mortels qui ne représentaient pas plus que des serviteurs. Ses iris émeraude emprunts de fierté et de dégoût pour la race humaine.  
Un comportement qui ne me laissa pas indifférente.

Il avait quelque chose en tête. Et ce n'était pas de bonne augure.

Je me rapprochai lentement des escaliers.  
Ses yeux croisèrent les miens l'espace d'un instant. Je déglutis.  
Il s'apprêtait à commettre un acte abominable.

Le dieu des mensonges se reconcentra sur son objectif. Je voulus le retenir.  
À l'aide de sa canne, il mit violemment à terre le serveur.  
- LOKI! Non!  
A contrecoeur, je tendis le bras. Un rayon doré se dirigea droit vers lui. Loki le dévia d'un geste de la main. Des hurlements retentirent de part et d'autre de la salle  
- LOKI!

Tremblante, je m'apprêtais à envoyer une nouvelle salve. Une boule d'énergie se forma dans la paume de ma main.  
Elle n'eut le temps de se constituer complètement.  
Contre toute attente, je reçus une décharge dans l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé, j'heurtai le mur derrière moi de plein fouet.  
Des étoiles dansaient dans mon champ de vision.

Il tressaillit de douleur mais continua sur sa lancée. Sa main se referma impitoyablement sur le col d'un des mortels et le souleva au-dessus du sol  
Je pris appui sur mes coudes. Cela sentait vraiment le roussi.  
Il le plaqua sur cette étrange oeuvre d'art en forme de taureau. Une sorte d'autel... un autel de sacrifice...

Ma colonne vertébrale me lançait. Cependant, c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Mon frère allait tuer ce pauvre homme!  
Il sortit un accessoire de sa veste. Je me remis vivement debout.  
Cruel, sans pitié. Ses doigts empoignèrent fermement l'objet.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent.  
Il appliqua la sentence.  
Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge. Mon cri se mêla aux autres. Nos cris n'étaient pas assez forts pour couvrir l'horrible bruit de...  
Hommes et femmes prirent la fuite. Un sourire sadique illumina le visage du Jotun. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait... la peur, la douleur et la mort...  
Paniquée, je cherchai du regard Steve. Où était-il, bon sang?! Loki avait pêté les plombs! Et il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin!  
Loki se détourna de sa victime. D'une démarche assurée, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Son armure se matérialisa. Son casque orna son crâne.

- Loki...

Je contins difficilement mon désespoir. Il contint difficilement sa déception.

" Tu disais être de mon côté, petite soeur"

J'avalai ma salive de travers.

" Jamais je ne pourrais faire cela"  
" Tu le feras, sois-en certaine!"

Les mots résonnènt dans mon esprit telle une menace.  
Une épée de Damoclès planait au-dessus de ma tête désormais.  
Il m'avait trahie. Je l'avais trahi.  
Loki ne pardonnait pas. Je n'étais plus sa soeur mais une servante...

Tenter le tout pour le tout.  
Sans prévenir, je me relevai et lui sautai dessus. Mes bras emprisonnènt son cou. Déterminée à le mettre à genoux.  
Sauf que...  
Ses mains enserrèrent brusquement mes poignets. Et il me fit passer au-dessus de lui. Et je tombai violemment sur le sol.  
Et mes os craquèrent en un concert sinistre.

- Tu es... à moi...

Je gémis. L'air ne parvenait plus correctement à mes poumons.  
L'oxygène avait déserté son être.

- Tu ne...  
- Silence!

Le prince respirait bruyamment. Je respirais bruyamment.  
Son pied gauche appuya fortement sur ma cage thoracique.

- Tu ne bouges... plus...  
- Je.. t'empêcherai de...

Il claqua des doigts. Mon corps tout entier se raidit. Corps que je ne pouvais plus contrôler.  
Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même.  
- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'accomplir notre destinée.  
Un dernier regard haineux et Loki m'abandonna à mon sort. Le chaos régnait. L'apocalypse s'insallait peu à peu.

Non, non, NON! Cela ne pouvait se terminer ainsi! NON!

Des larmes de rage ruisselaient sur mes joues. Des larmes de honte. Pourquoi?! Mais pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas stoppé avant?! Quelle sombre abrutie!  
Mon esprit se débattit furieusement. Sans aucun effet.  
Je demeurais paralyser sur le sol froid tandis que les ténèbres envahissaient peu à peu Midgard.

Des hurlements de pure terreur me parvinrent.  
Le règne de Loki commençait. Le règne de la domination. Le règne de la soumission.  
Son règne.

- J'ai dit... À GENOUX!

Son hurlement me terrifia. A cet instant précis, j'étais redevenu une enfant. Une enfant qui craignait sa colère.  
Impuissante, je poussai un cri de détresse. J'étais prise au piège, nous étions pris au piège.

Mes pouvoirs n'étaient d'aucune uti...  
Mes pouvoirs?!

Mais oui!  
Que suis-je bête!

Frappée par ma propre stupidité, je me concentrai sur le fluide magique qui coulait dans mes veines.  
Il n'y eut aucun changement. Ma magie interne continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin.  
Frustrée, je fermai les paupières et me reconcentrai. Il fallait absolument que je trouve la clé. Que je trouve la sortie. Et c'était mal parti pour l'instant!  
N'ayant reçu aucun entraînement, je ne parvenais à réveiller mon pouvoir. A le stimuler.

La rivière qu'était ma magie arpentait tranquillement mes veines. Imperturbable. Aucun remous ne semblait l'agiter. Et puis, le courant s'accéléra.  
Je me forçai à briser sa monotonie. A créer des vagues.  
Le courant s'accéléra encore. Mes forces se retrouvèrent décuplées par le soudain afflût de magie.  
Le courant s'accéléra encore et encore. Ma respiration se fit plus fluide.

La chance tournait finalement en ma faveur. La chance que je ne laisserai pas filer de sitôt.  
Je persévérai encore et encore. Les vagues se firent plus présentes, plus grandes, plus puissantes. Le froid s'évanouit. Le chaud prit sa place.  
Une tempête se déchainaît en moi. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Les particules magiques furent emporter par le raz-de-marée.  
La rivière avait perdu son calme. Définitivement. Pour ma plus grande joie.  
La tempête prenait de l'ampleur, balayant le moindre obstacle.  
J'ouvris brusquement les yeux.

Une lueur dorée m'entourait désormais.  
Je remuai mes orteils...  
Aucune réaction. Ne pas baisser les bras. Ne pas baisser les bras.  
Je ne baissai pas les bras. Et ce fut avec joie que je les vis remuer un par un.  
Des fourmillements parcoururent mes membres. Signe évident de leur réveil.

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de mes cordes vocales.

Lentement, je basculai sur le côté puis sur le ventre. Mes fonctions motrices revenaient... sans aucun doute. Mes forces étaient bien revenues.  
Je pus me remettre enfin me remettre debout.

La salle de réception était désert. A l'extérieur, tous les mortels étaient agenouillés devant Loki. Un Loki radieux... un Loki au sommet de sa puissance. Un Loki que je n'hésiterai pas à défier même au prix de ma vie.

- Il n'y a pas d'homme comme moi!  
J'eus un pincement au coeur à la vue de ce vieux mortel. Le pauvre ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait.  
- Regardez, mes amis...  
L'Asgardien orienta la pointe du sceptre vers l'opposant. Mon estomac se tordit dans tous les sens.  
- NON!  
Il se stoppa net. Toutes les têtes convergèrent dans ma direction. Y compris celles de ses clones.. clones?! Aïe, jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de tel prodige.

Bref!

Décidée à mettre un terme à cette macabre comédie, je m'interposai entre les deux. La tête haute, les mâchoires crispées, les poings serrés, la peur au ventre. Je toisai méchamment mon frère.  
- Ecarte-toi, Sylvana!  
Je déglutis mais refusai de bouger. Ses iris émeraude étincelaient de folie. Mes iris ne cessaient de le scruter.  
Ses longs doigts pâles caressaient doucement le sceptre. Son torse se soulevait et se rabaissait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Ses muscles étaient bandés comme s'il se préparait à...  
Loki se ravisa. Impossible de s'attaquer à moi. J'étais sa soeur. Son sang était le même que le mien. Mon sang était le même que le sien. Nous ne pouvions nous faire de mal.

- Sylvana... viens... accepte enfin ta destinée...  
Il me tendit sa main libre. Ma destinée? Ma destinée?!  
- Hors de question! Pas après ce que tu m'as fait! Pas après ce que tu leur a fait! crachai-je en désignant les mortels.  
Son attention fut attirée par une ombre. Une ombre qui se déplaçait avec une grande rapidité. Les doigts de Loki empoignèrent fermement le sceptre. Un rayon azur jaillit de l'extrémité.  
Captain America l'intercepta brusquement avec son bouclier. Le rayon fut renvoyé vers son émetteur. Je tombai brusquement à terre, tout comme lui.

- La dernière fois que...  
Malgré la douleur qui électrisait mon abdomen, je suivis la progression de Steve. Le super soldat s'évertuait à défier l'immortel. L'immortel qui se redressa en un rire dément.  
L'affrontement débuta.

Prise d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, je me relevai et me pré...  
Et me retrouvai écraser sur le sol. Paniquée, je me débattis.  
- Tu viens avec moi, ma belle.  
L'homme (vu la voix, cela ne pouvait qu'être un homme) m'attrapa par la taille. Étant donné que je faisais preuve de mauvaise volonté, il me fit une clé de bras. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de suivre mon ravisseur.  
- Le seigneur Loki souhaite que je te mette à l'abri.  
Seigneur Loki?!

Je tournai légèrement la tête. Assez pour voir qui il était.  
Barton. Le gars possédé.  
- On y va...  
Il m'attira loin du champ de bataille.  
J'eus juste le temps de voir une armure rouge et or fendre le ciel avant de me faire enfermer dans une voiture.

Pourvu que Steve et Tony s'en sortent.

* * *

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Barton m'avait ramené dans la cache.  
Aussitôt revenus, il avait ordonné à ces troupes de remballer les affaires. Pour lever le camp dans quelques heures.  
En attendant, nous étions tous deux attablés autour d'une table de camping. Devant moi, de la nourriture déshydratée. En soi, ce n'était pas la nourriture qui me dérangeait. Je dirais plutôt que je ne supportais pas d'être prisonnière de ces mortels possédés.

Maintenant, j'en étais certaine. Leurs iris azurs étaient le signe évident d'une possession. Le problème, c'était que les yeux de mon propre frère commençait à prendre cette couleur. Le Tesseract... le sceptre...  
Les deux étaient combinés!  
Le Tesseract n'était pas seulement un cube... c'était un minéral! Et à mon avis, Loki avait besoin d'une grande quantité pour faire venir son armée. Armée fournie par son allié des ténèbres.

Une idée suicidaire me vint à l'esprit.  
Dérober le Tesseract.

- Loki ne supporterait pas que je te laisse mourir de...  
- Je n'ai pas faim! m'écriai-je, en mettant debout.  
Je sentis ma cheville gauche vaciller légèrement. Mon entorse était toujours là et je n'avais pas la botte de Tony.  
Le mortel remarqua mon problème mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Sylvana... il faut manger.  
Je lui jetai un regard noir. Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres.  
- Je mange à une seule condition.  
- Qui est?  
- Je veux que tu me racontes tout sur toi...

Ma demande le surprit.  
Pourquoi lui demander cela?  
Loki ne l'avait pas "promu" bras droit principal par hasard. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous.

- Très bien...  
Je me rassis donc et pris une bouchée de nourriture. Oh... pas si mauvais que ça...  
- Alors? Qui es-tu?  
Je pris une seconde bouchée sans le quitter des yeux.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Je suis Clint Barton, agent d'élite du SHIELD. Coéquipier de l'agent Natasha Romanoff et de l'agent Phil Coulson.  
- Natasha Romanoff?  
- Une femme qui j'ai épargné quelques années plus tôt et...  
- Et? insistai-je.

Son regard se fit plus hésitant. Ah! Aurais-je touché le point sensible?  
Je l'invitai à poursuivre.  
Il se racla la gorge et prononça une phrase. Une seule! Et qui restera graver à jamais dans ma mémoire.

- La femme que j'aime et que Loki a juré d'épargner...

* * *

_Tadam! Bon, le chapitre était un peu court mais bon..._

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Sylvana va-t-elle parvenir à piquer le Tesseract?_  
_Va-t-elle échapper à Clint?_

_La réponse au prochain chapitre!_

_Merci encore de lire cette fanfiction! Bonne semaine!_


	9. Chapitre VIII

_Merci à ma fidèle Petit Sushi pour son commentaire!_  
_Merci à mes followers et anonymes de suivre les aventures des deux phénomènes!_

_Sans vous, l'aventure ne serait pas possible!_

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant plusieurs musiques: "La guerre pour se plaire"" Nous ne sommes" de 1789 les amants de la Bastille et "Radioactive" de Imagine Dragons. _  
_A vous de voir si vous voulez lire avec l'accompagnement musical._

_Petit résumé de l'épisode précédent: Après avoir semé le chaos à Stuttagart, Loki est capturé par les Avengers et Sylvana est forcé de suivre Clint Barton._  
_La jeune femme discute un peu de papoter avec l'espion. Et elle prend surtout une grande décision: fuir avec le Tesseract._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Mon frère?! Lui jurer?! Épargner une mortelle?!  
Non, non. Cela sentait le traquenard à plein nez.

Loki voulait dominer le monde. Pour lui, les Midgardiens ne valaient pas mieux que de la vermine. Alors pourquoi voudrait-il laisser la vie sauve à cette Natasha Romanoff?  
Sûrement pas pour les beaux yeux de Barton. Pas vraiment, non.

C'était de la pure manipulation. Clint Barton était un agent du SHIELD. L'un des meilleurs d'après ses dires. Quel meilleur profil que celui-ci pour mener à bien sa mission?!

S'il remporte cette guerre, Loki la tuera. Loki ne fera pas de quartier. Loki sera impitoyable.  
Et je serai emprisonnée dans une cage dorée. Pour l'éternité.

Mes iris demeurèrent ancrés dans ceux de la marionnette. L'espoir habitait son regard. L'espoir lui conférait un semblant d'humanité. Humanité à jamais disparu.  
Mon coeur se serra. Je ne pouvais détruire cela. Pas à la seule chose à laquelle il se rattachait.  
- Je suis sûre que mon frère tiendra parole. En tout cas, j'y veillerai.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seconde...

Je n'avais pas pas à détruire ses rêves. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui donner de faux espoirs. Pourtant, c'était ce que je venais de faire. Honte à moi...

- Me serait-il possible de me dégourdir les jambes?  
Toute once de chaleur avait déserté le visage de Clint. Le froid avait repris possession de ses quartiers à mon plus grand malheur. Son esprit était  
maintenant hors de portée.  
Seule demeurait la coquille vide.  
- Je vais demander à un de mes hommes de t'accompagner.  
- Non, je veux pouvoir...  
- Ce n'est pas négociable, Sylvana!

Il s'était brusquement redressé. Son poing droit frappa violemment la table.  
Je me redressai aussi sec. En une attitude de défi.

- Ce n'est pas une proposition! C'est un ordre! m'emportai-je violemment. Je suis ta future reine! Et à ce titre, tu me dois le respect!  
Je détestais agir de la sorte. Je détestais traiter les gens de cette manière. Seulement, avais-je vraiment le choix? Pour sauver ma peau, pour sauver le monde?

Non... il n'y avait aucune autre solution.

- Je...  
- Silence!  
A mon tour de taper du poing. A mon tour de faire preuve d'autorité. De prendre l'ascendant sur les ordres de mon frère.

- Je vais faire un tour!

Sans attendre une réelle réponse de sa part, je tournai les talons et m'aventurai à nouveau dans les longs boyaux.

xxx

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis notre altercation. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il me courre après. Me ramène de force dans ma chambre ou encore me ligote dans un coin. Rien de tout cela ne s'était produit.  
Aucun bruit de bottes ne parvint à mes oreilles. Aucune respiration ne fut audible. Rien. J'étais bel et bien seule face à ce gigantesque labyrinthe. Sans vraiment savoir quelle direction emprunter.

"Allons, Sysy, courage. Tu va t'en sortir! Tu vas t'en sortir! "

Mes pas me menaient je-ne-sais-où. Mon instinct avait pris les commandes. Mon cerveau s'était "débranché".

" Silencieux... trop silencieux... trop trop..."

Les extrémités de mes doigts commencèrent à me démanger. Ma température corporelle augmenta brusquement. Pas de doute là-dessus, il y avait de la magie dans l'air. Une magie aussi puissante que celle qui entourait les mortels possédés. Et qui entourait également l'âme de Loki.  
Le Tesseract était le coeur du problème. Et justement c'était sa magie qui parvenait jusqu'à moi. Et j'allais m'en emparer. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

A pas de loup, je me dirigeai vers la source magique. De plus en plus forte. De plus en plus entêtante. De plus en plus dangereuse.

Je pénétrai dans une grande pièce. Une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba où se côtoyaient outils, pièces mécaniques, et autres joujoux plus incroyables les uns que les autres.

- Halte!

Mon estomac se tordit dans tous les sens. Ma respiration se coupa aussitôt.

- Tournez-vous lentement. Sans geste brusque.  
Lentement, sûrement, je pivotai en direction de la voix.  
Un des hommes de main de Loki me tenait en joue. Le canon de son arme impitoyablement braqué sur ma poitrine. Un rictus mauvais étirant ses traits.

- Veuillez décliner votre identité...  
- Sylvana Asvandottir...  
- Sylavana Asvandottir...et bien, Sylvana, que faîtes-vous par ici?  
Les doigts du mortel planaient dangereusement au-dessus de la détente. Malgré tout, je conservai mon calme.  
- Je faisais le tour des troupes. Veiller à ce qu'elles soient prêtes pour le grand jour! mentis-je avec aplomb.  
L'hésitation s'insinua rapidement dans le regard de l'homme. Ne m'ayant jamais vu de la vie, il était normal qu'il remette en doute mes paroles. Sur ce point, je ne lui donnai pas tort.

- Le tour des...  
- Le seigneur Loki m'a confiée le commandement en son absence.  
- Le commandement? Attendez... vous êtes une femme... et...  
Furieuse, je me rapprochai subitement de lui.  
Oui, j'étais une femme! Et non, je ne me laisserai pas rabaisser par un type pareil!

- Me serais-je mal exprimée?!  
- Je... attendez...  
- Le seigneur Loki a confié le commandement à une femme, certes. Mais avant tout à sa soeur! sifflai-je, menaçante.  
- Sa soeur...  
Je ne lui laissai l'occasion de s'exprimer. Sans crier gare, je lui arrachai l'arme des mains et la pointai sur lui.

- Je pense que ceci est un argument plus convainquant. A genoux, les mains derrière la tête. Immédiatement.  
Désemparé, le mortel n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier à mes exigences. Ses yeux bleuis transpiraient la peur.

- Ne ti...  
- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de tirer... mais...

Il déglutit.

- Je veux que tu décampes d'ici! Sans tarder... suis-je claire?  
- Oui... majesté...

Constatant les tremblements qui agitaient son corps, je baissai le canon.  
Une vague de satisfaction envahit peu à peu mon esprit. Il était si facile de les effrayer... surtout quand on était la soeur de Loki Laufeyson.  
- Lève-toi...

Je lui jetai son arme. Trop heureux d'échapper à la punition divine, il s'empressa de déguerpir. De me laisser seule. Vraiment seule. Avec le Tesseract qui me tendait les bras.  
Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. J'étais au bon endroit. Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais dans quel recoin l'avait caché?!

Guider à nouveau par mon instinct, je m'introduisis dans une sorte de laboratoire protégé par une sorte de plexiglas... ou un truc dans ce genre...  
Une étrange machine y trônait. Complexe. Très complexe.  
Si Tony avait été là, il aurait été en mesure de me dire de quoi il s'agissait. Cependant, Tony n'était pas là. Et ce n'était pas l'essentiel pour l'instant.

L'essentiel était ailleurs. Et ce ailleurs, d'après ma magie, était ici.  
Je saisis la mallette noire posée non loin de là et l'ouvris. Un magnifique cube azur apparut dans mon champ de vision. Oui, c'était bien ça.

J'étais littéralement hypnotisée par la lumière qui émanait du Tesseract. Comme un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture.

Mes doigts glissèrent prudemment vers le cube et rentrèrent en contact avec. Froid au premier abord. Puis chaud. Brûlant.

"Sylvana... Sylvana"

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette...

" Sylvana... viens..."

Effrayée, je reculai. Le cube! Il avait sa propre volonté! Il parlait!  
Comment allais-je me débrouiller pour l'emporter sans qu'il puisse me posséder?

Je ne pouvais prendre la mallette... trop voyant...

Comment? COMMENT?!

Il fallait que je trouve... un... attendez...  
Mes yeux tombèrent vers mon décolleté. Autour de mon cou pendait une bien belle chaîne avec une bien belle pierre...

Oui! La voilà, mon idée!

Sans aucun remord, j'arrachai l'émeraude de la chaîne et le posai. Mon regard embrassa la pièce en quête de... tiens, ce vieux drap fera l'affaire.  
Sans ménagement, je déchirai le tissu.

Maintenant, la partie la plus délicate.

Miniaturiser le cube cosmique avant qu'il puisse rentrer dans cette toute petite bourse confectionnée par mes soins. Bourse que j'attacherai à ma chaîne.  
Idéal pour le transport et moins voyant. Bon, ceux qui me croiseront vont trouver bizarre qu'une femme se balade avec une bourse autour du cou. Seulement le temps qu'ils réagissent, je serai déjà loin.

Je tendis les paumes vers le Tesseract et fermai les paupières.  
Aussitôt, de l'électricité parcourut mon organisme avant de jaillir de mes mains. Surprise par la violence de la magie, je rouvris les yeux et reculai encore.

Mince... comment procéder...

Bon... déjà... ne pas fermer les yeux... ce serait dommage de se tromper de cible...  
Après, se concentrer... bien visualiser ce qui nous passe par la tête...

Et puis, foncer!

L'électricité heurta le cube. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ma magie force la barrière et que l'artefact rétrécisse. Jusqu'à être à peine plus gros qu'un dé à coudre. Satisfaite du résultat, je pris et le plaçai précipitamment dans le petit bagage.

En sécurité autour de mon cou.

Maintenant, comment sortir de ce trou? Ce n'était pas que je n'appré...

- SYLVANA!

Oups! Problème à l'horizon. Problème en mouvement! Vite! Fallait que je déguerpisse d'ici vite fait bien fait!

- SYLVANA!

Bon sang! Trouve une solution! Vite ou tu vas y laisser ta peau! Grouille!  
L'horreur me prit à la gorge. Clint Barton m'avait repérée. Et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air content de me voir dans les parages. Cela tombe bien, moi non plus!

Je tentai vainement de trouver une solution.

Courir? Même si j'étais une Jotun, il me rattraperait sans souci.  
L'affronter? J'avais beau avoir reçu un entraînement de survie à Vanaheim, je n'étais pas une combattante née.  
Faire la morte? Non.  
Se téléporter? Ah, pas bête. Mais peut-être au-dessus de mes forces...

Peu importe! Je devais essayer!

L'espion courrait et courrait. Je paniquai et paniquai...  
Etrangement, mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Captain America. Pourquoi lui? Bonne question.  
Peut-être parce que j'aurais bien voulu le connaître avant l'apocalypse. Savoir qui se cachait derrière l'uniforme. Savoir qui était réellement Steve Rogers.

Je reculai et reculai. Acculée contre un mur, les yeux s'écarquillant de terreur. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir me faire? Qu'allait-il...  
Quelques mètres nous séparaient désormais l'un de l'autre. Mon premier réflexe fut de tendre le bras droit vers lui. Comme si je pouvais m'opposer. Comme si je pouvais m'affranchir du danger.

Comme si je pouvais espérer gagner contre un homme comme lui.

Alors que tout espoir était perdu, un flash de lumière m'aveugla. Nous aveugla.  
Un couinement de surprise sortit de ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce phénomène?! Non de non!

Voile noir...

Je sentis nettement mes pieds décoller du sol. Je sentis mon corps s'alléger. Je me sentis chuter.  
Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une impression.

J'étais à Stuttgart. Dans des souterrains. Entourée d'une bande d'humains complètement possédés. Non?

La sensation de chute se fit plus présente. Plus oppressante.  
Allons. Pas de panique. Ce devait être de simples vertiges. Rien de... GGGGRRRRAAAVVVE!

Ma vision était revenue à la normale. Et je ne me trouvais plus en Allemagne. Non... je n'étais même plus sur la terre ferme.

Malheureusement pour moi, je chutais bel et bien! D'une hauteur de deux cents mètres environ! Comment?! COMMENT ETAIT-CE POSSIBLE?  
NON! NON! AU SECOURS! A L'AIDE!

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Ou plutôt, je me rapprochai dangereusement du sol.  
Si je n'avais pas été en danger de mort, j'aurais très bien pu admirer le paysage qui s'étendait devant mes yeux. Une nature luxuriante délicatement éclairée par les rayons lunaires. Une forêt qui allait rapidement devenir un cimetière.  
Instinctivement, je plaçai mes mains devant mon visage. Action qui ne m'empêcherait pas de rejoindre Helheim. Action purement inutile.

La mort me tendait les bras. Et comme une idiote, j'avais accepté son offre.

Un hurlement de pure terreur s'échappa de mes cordes vocales. Le dernier sans doute.  
Un voile rouge remplaça rapidement le spectacle.

- ADIEU, MONDE CRUEL !  
Personne ne pouvait m'entendre. Personne ne pouvait m'aider. J'étais désespérément seule. Et j'allais mourir seule. Comme une âme en peine.  
La nature allait devenir ma tombe. Tombe anonyme.

Mes dernières pensées furent pour mes parents, pour mon frère, pour Steve. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Contre toute attente, je perdis de la vitesse. Beaucoup de vitesse.  
La peur laissa vite place à l'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?!

Le voile rouge se dissipa, me permettant ainsi de recouvrer la vue.  
Une distance de trente mètres me séparait désormais du sol. Cependant, j'étais certaine de m'en sortir. Ma magie semblait opérer.  
Un halo de lumière blanche enveloppait mes mains. Un nuage de fumée se formait sous mon corps, ralentissant ainsi considérablement ma descente.

Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur mes lèvres. Oui ! J'allais vivre ! J'allais vivre ! OUI !

J'allais vi…

Ma joie disparut presque aussitôt. Ma bouée de secours se volatilisa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.  
OH NON !

Je repris presque aussitôt de la vitesse. Sauf que ce ne fut pas le sol qui m'accueillit. Plutôt un conifère haut de quinze mètres.  
Mon corps heurta violemment l'arbre. Tandis que ma peau se déchirait au fur et à mesure de mon supplice, je tentai vainement de me raccrocher au branchage.

Peine perdue.

Des cris de détresse et de douleur sortirent de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais les réprimer plus longtemps.  
La torture prit fin quand, finalement, mon dos entra en contact avec le sol dur et froid.

Ma respiration se coupa brusquement. Mes os craquèrent en un concert sinistre. Des larmes obstruèrent mon champ de vision.  
Et dire que j'étais…

- SYLAVANA !

Trois voix. Trois voix masculines. Trois voix emplies d'inquiétude. Des hommes qui se préoccupaient de mon sort. Des voix plus que familières.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! ELLE A BESOIN…  
- Ferme-la, Tête de Bouc !

Tony… Steve…

Loki…

Combien de chances avais-je d'atterrir sur eux ? Pas la moindre. Et pourtant ! Le destin avait tout fait pour que je croise leur chemin.

- STUPIDE MORTEL ! NE VOIS-TU PAS…  
Mon frère se stoppa aussi sec. La souffrance prenait le pas sur sa colère. Comme la mienne prenait le pas sur ma raison.  
Une main se glissa délicatement sous ma nuque. Une main essuya délicatement les larmes qui perlaient le long de mes joues.

Captain America…

Ses iris bleus se mêlèrent aux miens. Cela lui faisait du mal de me voir dans cet état, cela me faisait du mal de le voir aussi tourmenté.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, Loki !  
- Je suis… le seul… à pouvoir… lui venir en aide… Thor…

Nous souffrions tous deux dans cette affaire. Et il avait raison sur un point : il était le seul à pouvoir me venir en aide.

- Laissez-moi… pitié…  
- Pitié ?! Est-ce que tu en as eu pour les humains que tu as tués ou tenté de tuer ?! s'emporta Tony. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi…  
- Stark !

Steve fit un signe de tête. Deux silhouettes se rapprochèrent de nous.  
Loki se jeta immédiatement à mes côtés. Ses iris bleus-verts brillaient d'inquiétude.

- Petite sœur…  
Ses longs doigts caressèrent lentement ma joue droite. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.  
Derrière lui, s'élevait un homme légèrement plus âgé que nous deux. Cheveux mi-longs blonds, un regard azur, une barbe naissante… hum…  
Mes yeux se concentrèrent sur son armure. Typiquement asgardienne. Et le marteau qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Mjollnir.

Ainsi donc, Odin avait envoyé son fils aîné pour rattraper le cadet.

- Je te croyais en… sécurité…

Il apposa sa main gauche sur mon front et sa main droite sur ma poitrine. Une onde de chaleur arpenta mes veines. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta.

- Cela va aller… crois-moi…

Ses doigts se déplacèrent sur mes tempes. Mes muscles se détendirent instantanément.  
Mes os brisés se ressoudèrent. Les nombreuses entailles qui ornaient mon épiderme se refermèrent. Mes hématomes disparurent.

Le froid s'inclina devant le feu de son pouvoir.

Mon organisme se remettait de ses blessures. Tout comme celui de Loki.

Constatant que je guérissais rapidement, il se retira.  
Ses yeux ne me quittèrent pas pour autant. Mes yeux ne purent se détacher de lui.

- Essaye de te lever…

J'obtempérai.  
Couchée… assisse… courbaturée mais en vie. Courbaturée mais soignée. Grâce à lui.

- Merci…  
- Je crois que vous avez perdu quelque chose, Sylvana.

Tony me tendit la petite bourse. Reconnaissante, je la pris.  
J'avais vraiment eu de la chance. Qu'aurions-nous fait si le…

Le regard de mon frère s'assombrit soudainement.  
Il fixait le petit bout de tissu au creux de mes paumes. Ses traits se crispèrent.

« Ne me dis pas que… »

La folie remplaça la raison.

- Le Tesseract ! Qu'as-tu fait, Sylvana ? QU'AS-TU FAIT ?!  
Thor, Tony et Steve l'observèrent un instant sans comprendre. Ce fut quand ils me virent sortir le cube cosmique de la bourse qu'ils comprirent la réaction démesurée du dieu des mensonges.  
Le dieu du tonnerre resserra sa prise autour du Jotun.

Iron Man et Captain America s'interposèrent entre nous.

- TU M'AS TRAHIE, SYLVANA ! TRAHIE !

Thor le plaqua violemment contre un tronc d'arbre afin de le maîtriser.

- Il est temps de le livrer au SHIELD, siffla le milliardaire.

Oui, il était temps de le livrer au SHIELD.  
A mon plus grand désespoir.

* * *

_Alors? Verdict?_

_Mauvais ou bien?_

_A vous de me le dire!_

_Su ce, bonne semaine et merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre!_


	10. Message

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Juste un message pour dire que je vais stopper pour le moment cette fanfiction, si ce n'est définitivement.

Je ne sais vraiment quelle tournure va prendre l'avenir de Sylvana. Les idées commencent à s'amoindrir

En tout cas, merci à ceux et celles qui lisent cette fanfiction.

Si tout va bien, je publierai le prochain chapitre dans un mois. Si l'aventure de Sylvana doit s'arrêter, je vous le ferai savoir.

Merci encore.

YaNa31


	11. Chapitre IX-1

_Après un mois et demi d'absence, me revoilà avec la suite des aventures de Sylvana._

_Non, je ne suis pas décidée à abandonner Sylvana et Loki! Oui, je suis décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de ses aventures!_

_En tout cas, merci à Petit Sushi et Redemsch pour leurs messages de soutien. Cela m'a aidée à poursuivre cette fanfiction._

_Ce chapitre est divisé en deux. En espérant que cela vous plaise!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il tournait en rond tel un fauve en cage.

Ce n'était pas complètement une métaphore vu qu'il était réellement enfermé dans une cage... une cage en verre suspendue au-dessus du vide.  
Ses iris bleuis analysaient les moindres gestes du directeur Fury. Comme s'il tentait de trouver une faille.  
Son sourire s'élargit plus encore.

Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner le fond de ses pensées...

Loki méprisait cet homme du plus profond de son âme. Loki le mettrait à genoux. Loki le soumettrait.  
Il en ferait son esclave.

Même derrière un écran, je parvenais à ressentir toute la colère qu'il recelait. Le lien en serait-il la cause.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous avions gagné la nouvelle base du SHIELD, à savoir un porte-avions volant...  
Un porte-avions volant... les mortels ne savaient plus quoi inventer.

- C'est vraiment un taré, ce mec! s'exclama Tony.  
Nous étions tous rassemblés près de la salle de commandes de l'héliporteur et assistions à l'interrogatoire de Loki. Loki qui s'évertuait à faire tourner en bourrique le colonel. Le Jotun qui s'évertuait à en dévoiler le moins possible.  
- Ne devrions-pas user d'une autre méthode? Les mots ne semblent pas l'atteindre...  
- Stark!

Je me tournai vers Captain America.  
Ses yeux sondaient l'écran. Ses yeux sondaient Loki. En quête du moindre indice qui pourrait trahir les intentions du dieu.  
Personne n'avait penser à m'interroger sur le sujet. Et pourtant...  
- Dois-je vous rappeler que si vous touchez à Loki, vous ferez également du mal à Sylvana?!  
Toutes les têtes convergèrent soudainement dans ma direction.

- Je suis de l'avis de Captain America. Il y a d'autre moyen de procéder...  
Natasha Romanoff me couvrit du regard.  
La jeune femme rousse paraissait en apparence aussi froide qu'un iceberg. En apparence...  
Certes, d'après Coulson, elle était une espionne et tueuse implacable mais est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments? Non... elle n'en était pas dénuée...  
Ses doigts experts réajustèrent le haut de sa combinaison de cuir. Afin d'éviter certaines tentations. Afin d'empêcher Tony Stark de lorgner plus longtemps sa poitrine.  
- Mais qui vous a dit que je pensais à cette méthode?! Vraiment, les gars! Vous me décevez! Jamais je ne porterais atteinte à la vie de ma fidèle assistante!

Les sombres pupilles du milliardaire firent des allers-retours entre Steve, Natasha, Bruce et moi.  
- Il faut le défier sur son propre terrain... le prendre à son propre jeu...  
- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est le dieu de la malice et des mensonges! Comment voulez-vous le piéger?!  
- Dame Sylvana a raison. Loki est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Il vous verra venir de loin, poursuivit Thor.  
- Alors que préconisez-vous? se risqua Bruce Banner alias Hulk.

Le scientifique dévisageait ouvertement le dieu du tonnerre. Qui aurait pu croire que cet homme au visage si doux avait un alter-ego aussi sanguin.  
Déterminée, je me levai. Si Loki n'était pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche, je le ferai à sa place.  
- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

Une grande inspiration. Et c'était parti pour le récit.

L'ambition de devenir maître de Midgard, l'allié extraterrestre, la petite course à Stuttgart et le vol du Tesseract...  
Phil Coulson, silencieux jusque-là, sortit de l'ombre.  
Si Tony, Thor et Steve m'avaient vu en possession du Tesseract et avaient abandonné l'idée de me le prendre, je m'étais bien gardée d'en faire part aux agents du SHIELD.

L'agent Coulson m'avait bien spécifiée que le Tesseract deviendrait propriété de l'organisation.  
Et ça, je ne le cautionnerai pas.  
- Sylvana... vous avez le Tesseract?!

Je lui montrai la bourse calée au creux de ma poitrine.

- Il est temps que vous nous le remettiez.  
Thor et Tony s'interposèrent entre nous deux. Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

- Ecartez-vous... menaça l'agent.  
- C'est hors de question, Fils de Coul. Le Tesseract va retourner à Asgard.  
- Le Tesseract est sur notre planète depuis soixante-dix ans! A ce titre, il devient propriété du SHIELD.  
- Non, Coulson! Si nous gardons le cube sur Terre, les alliés du malade mental vont venir nous botter le cul pour le récupérer!  
- Modérez vos propos, ami Stark! Loki a peut-être perdu la raison mais il est prince d'Asgard. Et c'est mon frère.  
- Il a tué quatre-vingt personnes en deux jours, fit remarquer Romanoff.  
- Il a été adopté.

Je reculai lentement, la bourse étroitement serrée entre mes mains. Non, non... personne ne me le prendrait... personne...  
Le SHIELD, les vilains extraterrestres... personne!  
- Si vous vous obstinez à conserver le cube, les Chitauris envahiront Midgard!  
- Insinuez-vous que nous ne serions pas capable d'endiguer une invasion?!

Je reculai encore et encore. Jusqu'à heurter quelqu'un.  
Une femme brune au visage sec. Une femme brune aux iris d'un bleu éblouissant.  
Etait-ce moi ou tous les mortels qui m'entouraient avaient les yeux bleus?!

Le corps moulé dans une combinaison bleue. Combinaison légèrement entrouverte, laissant aux hommes le loisir de s'imaginer... bref... passons...  
L'emblème de l'organisation, un aigle américain, trônant fièrement sur son bras gauche.  
Les lèvres pincées, elle fixa les trois hommes qui s'affrontaient dans une joute verbale des plus impitoyables.

- Mademoiselle Asvandottir, je présume?  
Sa voix était aussi tranchante que la lame d'une dague. En accord parfait avec son physique.  
- Qui êtes-vous?  
- Lieutenant Maria Hill, sous-directrice du SHIELD. J'ai été mise au courant de votre venue ici par le colonel Fury.  
- Je suis heureuse pour vous, répliquai-je d'une voix mal-assurée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...  
Tandis que je tentais d'éloigner le cube cosmique des humains, elle me barra le passage. Sa main droite se porta doucement vers le revolver sanglé à sa ceinture.

- Sylvana, le directeur souhaite vous voir.  
- Et c'est pour cela que vous sortez votre arme?!  
- Mesure de précaution, mademoiselle. Vous êtes en contact avec le Tesseract et...  
- Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas possédée... je suis encore maître de mes actes...  
- Pourquoi courir ce risque?

Sa main gauche s'agrippa soudainement à mon bras.  
Je voulus me dégager...

- Vous allez gentiment me suivre, Sylvana. Que vous le vouliez ou non!  
- LÂCHEZ-MOI!

Mes cris attirèrent l'attention des Avengers. Aussitôt, Steve et Bruce se rapprochèrent de nous.  
- Lieutenant, relâchez-la!  
- Fury veut l'interroger. Etant donné son affiliation avec Loki, il est normal de lui poser quelques questions.  
- En agissant de la sorte, vous n'obtiendrez rien d'elle! renchérit Banner.  
- Je vous conseille de rester en dehors de ça.  
L'agent lança un ultime regard assassin en direction des deux hommes. avant de m'embarquer de force avec elle. Sauf que...

Les particules magiques s'agitèrent dans mes veines. Les arpentèrent frénétiquement. Et atteignirent finalement leur destination.  
J'attrapai vivement l'avant-bras de Hill. Des tremblements lui parcoururent l'échine l'espace de quelques secondes.  
Et la magie se déchaîna.

Des flammes dorées léchèrent mes doigts avant de se propager sur la combinaison de Maria. Alarmée, elle me libéra et se hâta d'éteindre le feu qui consumait ses vêtements.  
- Sylvana!  
N'écoutant que mon instinct, je décidai de tous les fuir. Pour mettre le Tesseract hors de portée.

xxx

Inspire! Expire! Inspire! Expire!

Les bruits de bottes parvinrent rapidement à mes tympans.  
Mes forces déclinaient.

Je parcourus les coursives de l'héliporteur. A la recherche d'une cachette. D'un endroit où ils ne pourraient me trouver. Et j'aurais la possibilité de trouver la solution pour disparaître définitivement de leur QG.  
- Elle est là!

Je me stoppai littéralement en apercevant Coulson et deux autres hommes qui fonçaient vers moi.  
Oh oh! Demi-tour! Demi-tour!  
- Sylavana!

Mon esprit fit abstraction de ses appels, de ses mises en garde, de ses avertissements.  
Mon esprit était focalisé sur ma fuite.  
Mes foulées commencèrent à perdre de l'amplitude. Leurs foulées gagnèrent en amplitude.  
La panique me gagna peu à peu. L'enthousiasme les gagna peu à peu.

Et le pire se produisit.

Un cul-de-sac se présenta face à moi, mettant fin à ma course.  
Au pied du mur, je me tournai vers mes poursuivants. Des poursuivants essoufflés mais ravis de leur prise.  
- Mlle Asvandottir.  
Dos au mur, je ne quittai pas des yeux l'agent Coulson. Celui que j'avais sauvé de la folie funeste de Loki. Celui que j'avais sauvé de cette décharge mortelle.  
- Tous ce que Fury veut, c'est vous poser quelques questions.  
- Et m'enfermer dans une prison similaire à celle de Loki! Et de s'emparer du cube!  
- Vous vous méprenez, Sylvana.  
- Non! Il a l'intention de s'en servir! D'user de la magie du Tesseract!  
- Sylvana, s'il vous plaît, tenta-t-il de me convaincre;  
Cependant, c'était trop tard. J'étais déterminée à protéger l'arteact magique; Au prix de ma propre vie s'il le fallait!

Mes paupières se fermèrent.

- Sylvana...  
J'étais dans un cocon insonorisé. Ma magie s'éveilla à nouveau.  
- Emparez-vous d'elle...  
Le vide. je fis complètement le vide dans ma tête. Au point d'en oublier totalement le réalité.

Trois...  
Ils s'approchèrent de moi;

Deux...  
Leurs souffles caressèrent doucement mon cou.

Un...  
Leurs doigts s'emparèrent de mes bras.

Zéro...  
Mes paupières s'ouvrirent.

Une intense fumée envahit la coursive. Une fumée qui engendra quelques problèmes respiratoires.  
Les agents toussaient , crachaient leurs poumons. Profitant de cette occasion, je rasai les murs et me faufilai hors de leur portée.

Un sourire illumina mon visage.  
Oui! Oui! Oui! Ils s'étaient faits prendre au piège. Ils s'étaient faits...

Une ombre surgit soudainement de la brume et me heurta. Déséquilibrée, je chutai lourdement sur le sol. Mon crâne heurta violemment le sol.  
- Coulson...  
Des points noirs dansaient dans mon champ de vision. Malgré la douleur qui parcourait mon organisme, je rampai. A plat-ventre, je rampai loin des agents.  
Des gouttes de sueur glissèrent le long de mes tempes.

- Où comptez-vous aller comme ça?!  
Sans avoir eu le temps de répondre, je sombrai dans les ténèbres les plus noires.

Vulnérable. Sans défense. Laissant le Tesseract sans protection.  
Laissant les humains condamner leur monde.

* * *

_Merci encore d'avoir lu ce bout de chapitre!_

_Rendez-vous dans la semaine pour la suite!_


	12. Chapitre IX-2

_Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre IX!_

_Merci à Sephira1 et Petit Sushi pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes pour leur soutien!_

_Je vous avais donc laissés avec une Sylvana complètement dans les vapes._  
_Alors, que va-t-il se passer pour elle?_

_La réponse tout de suite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_La BO du "Hobbit" et l'album "1789 les amants de la Bastille" m'ont bien aidée._

_A vous de voir!_

* * *

Des bourdonnements . Des bourdonnements qui enflèrent rapidement.  
Et puis, la douleur. La douleur qui était restée silencieuse pendant cette période d'inconscience. La douleur qui s'insinuait lentement dans mon crâne et s'y terrait tel un lapin dans son terrier.

Mes paupières se levèrent avec la plus grande difficulté du monde. Se refermèrent aussitôt, empêchant la lumière trop vive d'aller plus loin.  
- Sylvana? Est-ce que vous m'entendez?

Mon corps se crispa soudainement. Mon coeur se serra.  
Je ne savais pas si c'était mon état quasi-comateux qui voulait ça mais le son était plus amplifié. Beaucoup trop amplifié à mon goût.

- Sylvana...  
- Bordel, Coulson! Laissez-la un peu tranquille cette petite! Après le coup que cette chère Nathalie Rushman lui a administrée...  
- Cessez donc de m'appeler ainsi, Stark!  
- Comprenez,_ Nat, _que je n'ai toujours pas avalé votre petite mascarade...  
- Je me contre-fous de votre petit égo! répliqua-t-elle, violemment.  
- SILENCE!  
Cette voix... aussi forte que le tonnerre... ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un seul être. Le fils aîné d'Odin...

- Le temps n'est pas aux querelles, futiles soient-elles.  
- Je me range du côté de Point Break... scanda mon patron.  
- Plaît-il? fit l'intéressé.

Mon champ de vision était plus que trouble. Impossible de distinguer réellement une personne d'un objet. Seul repère... un amas de couleurs...

- Et si nous nous intéressions enfin au coeur du problème? soupira Steve. Banner, une idée, peut-être?  
- Malheureusement non, Captain. Seule Sylvana pourra régler le problème.  
- Je connais une autre personne qui aurait assez de savoir pour briser...  
- La réponse est non, Thor! le coupa Coulson. Il reste là où il est!  
- Vous serez bien obligés de le relâcher, Fils de Coul! Loki devra être jugé par la justice de notre monde!  
- Sauf votre respect, votre frère a saccagé une petite ville du Nouveau-Mexique et a délibérément tuer quatre-vingt personnes en l'espace de deux jours! Il serait donc normal qu'il soit jugé _ici_!  
- Il n'est pas complètement responsable de ses actes... la couleur de ses yeux en témoigne...

Oui... même s'il ne l'avouait pas, Loki était sous l'emprise du Tesseract.  
Sa haine envers sa famille d'origine, envers celui qu'il avait considéré comme son père, avait contribué à ce qu'il chute dans les ténèbres.  
Seulement, ce n'était pas tout... non... Loki était loin de m'avoir tout révélé...  
Notamment en ce qui concerne l'alliance avec son pote d'une autre planète. Ou encore la présence de ses nombreuses blessures qui nous avaient handicapées ces derniers temps.

En résumé, mon frère demeurait un véritable mystère pour moi.

- Ne vous voilez pas la face, Thor! Loki sait parfaitement bien ce qu'il fait! l'interrompit l'espionne.  
S'en suivit une charmante dispute entre l'Asgardien et les Midgardiens.

Ma vue s'améliora considérablement.

- Le Tesseract possède sa volonté propre! Il est capable de faire plier le plus puissant d'entre nous! Il est donc hors de question qu'il reste sur Terre!  
- Le Tesseract est à nous!  
- NON!

Je plaquai mes mains contre ma bouche. Et dire que je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer... et bien... c'était complètement raté...  
- Sylvana...  
Le premier à se précipiter vers moi fut Captain America. Ses iris bleus luisaient de soulagement. De soulagement?! Ce serait-il inquiété pour ma personne? Non...  
Ses doigts rencontrèrent subitement les miens. Je frissonnai à leur contact.

Mais ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait?! Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ma petite tête?!  
Aurais-je... euh... ce n'est pas possible là! Pas possible du tout!

Malgré sa trahison, je pensais toujours à Franck. A nos moments de bonheur. A nos moments de complicité.  
Tout ce bonheur qui avait disparu en l'espace d'une seconde...  
J'écartai lentement ma main de celle de Rogers. Non... hors de question de songer à cela maintenant. Pas tant que mes blessures ne seront pas pansées.

- Comment vous sentez-vous?  
- Je me porterais mieux si on arrêtait de maltraiter mon crâne! râlai-je.  
- Je tiens à prévenir. C'est elle qui vous a assommée.  
Tony désigna Romanoff. Pas de doute là-dessus, il avait une dent contre elle.  
- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Regard dénué d'émotions. Visage indéchiffrable. Les bras croisés. La mortelle était aussi amicale qu'une porte de prison.  
Je me remis lentement sur mes pieds. Grimaçant au moindre mouvement.

- Votre devoir?! Votre devoir?! Vous m'avez carrément brisée la boîte crânienne avc vos conneries! ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier. Et pour quoi? Pour assouvir votre quête de pouvoir! Oui! Le SHIELD court après le pouvoir!  
- Comment osez-vous?!

Et la revoilà celle-là!  
Mes iris flamboyant de colère se braquèrent sur la seconde féminine de la pièce.

Maria Hill... cette mégère...

- Comment osez-vous proférer de telles accusations à l'encontre de notre organisation?  
Elle se rapprocha de moi, menaçante. Je refusais de bouger... ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt!

- Vous désirez ardemment le Tesseract et faîtes tout pour l'avoir. Quitte à vous mettre un dieu à dos! Alors, oui, je le clame haut et fort! Le SHIELD est en quête de pouvoir!  
- Vous allez retirer tout de suite...  
Les gestes prirent le dessus sur les paroles.

En l'espace d'un instant, Hill me crocheta le pied gauche. Surprise, sans équilibre, je me retrouvai à terre.  
Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent dans l'atmosphère quand mon dos rentra en contact avec le sol.

- Maria?! Vous êtes folle?! hurla Coulson.

Elle ne prêta nulle attention à l'agent.  
Ses impitoyables pupilles me dévisageaient sans retenue.

- Sylvana... le SHIELD a été crée pour protéger les terriens de menaces telle que vous...  
Sans prévenir, elle abattit son pied pile sur mon estomac. N'ayant eu le temps de contracter ma ceinture abdominale, j'encaissai difficilement le coup.  
- HILL!  
- Vous allez ôter cette stupide protection du Tesseract, ma jolie ou sinon...

Elle m'administra un second coup. Pliée en deux, je toussai de douleur.  
Alarmés par la tournure de la situation, Coulson et Thor se jetèrent contre elle et la plaquèrent contre un des murs.

- IL NOUS FAUT LE TESSERACT! IL NOUS LE FAUT! s'égosilla-t-elle.  
- FERME-LA, HILL!  
Elle hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales.  
Jamais je n'avais vu cela de ma vie. Et pourtant, j'en avais des siècles derrière moi...

Mais un tel état de folie... en si peu de temps...

Mes yeux cherchèrent le cube cosmique. Cube cosmique qui reposait toujours dans les couloirs de l'héliporteur. Au même endroit où Natasha Romanoff m'avait gentiment assommée.  
- Banner. Pouvez-vous venir voir?  
La brune continuait toujours à résister. Elle continuait toujours à s'agiter tel un démon.  
Sans l'aide du prince d'Asgard, l'agent Coulson aurait vite volé à travers la pièce.

Le scientifique vint prudemment à leur rencontre. Réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, il se hâta d'examiner la jeune femme. Du moins, quand celle-ci ne tentait pas de le frapper.  
- RESTE TRANQUILLE!  
Thor la maintint fermement contre le mur. Etant un dieu, il était évident que son poids n'était pas le même que celui d'un Midgardien lambda. Autant dire que Maria Hill n'allait pas tarder à souffrir si elle s'obstinait à suivre ce chemin, chaotique soit-il.

Sur demande de Bruce Banner, Coulson lui immobilisa la tête. Son regard se promena longuement dans les iris de la sous-directrice du SHIELD. A la poursuite du moindre indice qui pourrait expliquer son brusque changement de comportement.  
- Je constate une brusque décoloration de ses iris...

Les visages marqués par l'inquiétude, Tony et Steve m'aidèrent à me redresser.  
Mis à part une douleur lancinante dans l'abdomen, tout allait pour le mieux...

Par contre, j'en connaissais un qui devait danser dans sa cellule. Danser et maudire les mortels...  
Le lien... toujours cette histoire de lien...

- Ne cherchez pas plus loin, intervins-je. Le Tesseract en est la cause.  
- Alors que pouvons-nous faire pour l'empêcher de nuire plus longtemps?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
Je boîtai vers le cube et m'en emparai.

Etrange... vraiment étrange... une lueur dorée d'origine inconnue s'était couplée à la lumière qui émanait du Tesseract. De la magie...  
Magie qui ne semblait pas agressive envers...

Les paroles de Maria Hill me revinrent en mémoire.  
Une protection?! J'étais parvenue à créer une protection autour du cube?

Comment avais-je pu accomplir un tel prodige? Comment?!

- Sylvana... vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le manipuler...  
Iron Man avait retrouvé son sérieux. Ses pupilles faisaient des allers-retours entre l'artefact magique et moi-même.  
- Tous sans exception avons essayé de le prendre. A chaque fois, votre barrière nous a repoussés...  
- Ma magie n'a pas endigué la mauvaise influence du Tesseract...

D'un mouvement de tête, je désignai l'agent qui se débattait toujours.  
- Non, en effet, confirma-t-il.  
- Dans ce cas...

Je fourrai à nouveau le cube dans la bourse. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Phil Coulson tiquer.  
Il n'était pas d'accord sur le principe que je le garde.

- Que...  
- Tenez-vous à ce que tous vos hommes se transforment en monstres assoiffés de sang... le Tesseract regagnera Asgard quoi que vous en pensiez. Car s'il reste plus longtemps sur Midgard, il obligera l'un d'entre vous à ouvrir la voie aux Chitauris.

Un silence de mort s'installa.  
Tout le monde observait tout le monde. Tout le monde jaugeait les réactions de tout le monde.  
Ma prise se raffermit autour de la bourse.

Et puis, finalement, il acquiesça. Il me donna le feu vert.

- Vous ramènerez le Tesseract à Asgard.  
- Et Loki, également, rajoutai-je, déterminée.  
- Pardon?! Loki...  
- Vous avez une dette envers moi, Phil!

Nos regards s'entremêlèrent. Son regard qui devint rapidement hésitant.  
Ah... tu te rappelles de ce fameux soir où Loki a voulu t'éliminer... et que je t'ai sauvé...

- Dame Sylvana a raison. La justice asgardienne statuera sur le sort de mon frère.  
L'agent se tourna vers le dieu du tonnerre.  
Pouvait-il vraiment s'opposer à la volonté de deux dieux?

Non, assurément...

- Très bien, je ferai part de votre décision au colonel Fury...

* * *

Quatre heures du matin...

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent subitement.

Pourquoi diable ne parvenais-je à trouver le sommeil?  
Une heure que je tournais en rond dans ma couchette. Une heure que je me sentais nauséeuse...

Etait-ce stupide cube qui se jouait de moi?!  
Parce que si c'était le cas... j'allais m'en charger!

A bout de nerfs, je retirai le cordon qui scellait la bourse.  
Saleté de Tesseract! Saleté de...

Je... je... qu'est-ce...

Il me parlait... il me susurrait quelques belles paroles... et... je devais... résister...  
Non... je ne ferai pas...ça...

Je repoussai les draps et me mis debout. Mais?! Mais?!

"_Continue comme ça, ma belle"_

Non, je ne devais pas t'obéir... je ne devais pas...  
Si... je devais le faire... je devais accomplir la destinée de Midgard... les mortels devaient enfin revenir dans le droit chemin...

Attends, qu'est-ce que je racontais-là?! Il ne fallait pas que je le fasse!

" _Si, petite soeur... rejoins-moi... suis donc ton instinct... suis-moi... à nous deux, nous soumettrons les mortels... nous dirigerons cette planète..._

_" Ton frère a raison, Sylvana... vous êtes nés pour régner... tu es née pour devenir reine... pas pour vivre dans l'ombre des autres... "_

_" Nous avons vécu dans le mensonge, ma soeur. Mes parents, tes parents... tous nous ont utilisés... aujourd'hui, il est temps de nous libérer de leur emprise!"_

Oui. Il était temps que je me libère. Que je devienne quelqu'un!  
Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'empressai de sortir de ma cabine. Oui, j'étais Sylvana Laufeydottir. Et j'allais prouver à ces mortels qui je suis réellement.

xxx

Les deux agents s'écroulèrent à terre, inconscients.

Je secouai énergiquement ma main afin d'éteindre les flammes qui ondulaient le long de mes doigts.  
Satisfaite, je l'étais. Satisfaite de montrer l'étendue de mes pouvoirs au monde entier. Satisfaite de m'affranchir de cette carapace qui m'emprisonnait depuis des siècles.

Mes pas me guidèrent rapidement vers le secteur de détention de l'héliporteur. Tous les hommes que je croisais, toutes les femmes que je croisais... tous sans exception ne purent donner l'alerte. Car tous étaient plongés dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Quand j'atteignis enfin la zone où était enfermé Loki, j'eus la surprise de tomber sur deux nouveaux agents. Enfin la surprise... je m'en serais un peu douté...  
En voyant le sourire mauvais que j'arborais, ils pointèrent leurs armes dans ma direction.

- Croyez-vous pouvoir stopper une déesse avec ces vulgaires joujoux?!  
Et comme pour leur prouver, je me précipitai sur eux.

Ils ne purent réagir.

Mon esprit rassembla les particules magiques présentes dans mon corps et les fusionna.  
Une seconde après,, telles des poupées désarticulées, ils heurtèrent le mur derrière eux.  
Violemment. Sans possibilité de se protéger.  
Assommés...

Sans précaution, j'en attrapai un et lui levai la paupière.  
Le SHIELD avait opté pour des scans rétiniens. Donc, il allait que j'utilise un de ces mortels pour pouvoir entrer là-dedans.

Je le soulevai jusqu'au socle... étant une déesse, son poids ne posait pas trop de problèmes... et plaçai son oeil au niveau du scan rétinien. La lumière passa du rouge au vert.

Une victoire de plus.

xxx

- Ma soeur, tu as enfin retrouvé le droit chemin.  
Je répondis à son sourire.

Loki s'appuya contre la paroi de verre de sa prison.

Oui, je m'étais fourvoyée. Oui, j'avais retrouvé le droit chemin.  
- J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner mon égarement.  
- Comment ne pourrais-je pas te pardonner, Sylvana? Le SHIELD t'a manipulée! Depuis le début...

D'un geste, il m'indiqua comment lui faire recouvrer sa liberté.

Je m'approchai du tableau de commandes situé à quelques mètres de la cage de verre où il était enfermé.  
Une cage de verre suspendue au-dessus du vide par quatre imposantes bras métalliques.

- Très bien, ma soeur...

Plus de clavier, plus rien.  
C'était l'air du tactile...

Mon index se dirigea automatiquement vers l'icône d'ouverture. Sous les iris de Loki. Iris flamboyants de satisfaction.  
J'allais enfin le libérer et ensemble nous allions...

- SYLVANA! NON!  
Mon sang se glaça en quelques secondes. Cette voix... non...  
Littéralement envoûté, je fis volte-face.  
Captain America était là. Dans son uniforme aux couleurs de la bannière étoilée. Tel un chevalier servant. Chevalier servant qui me tendait la main.

- Sylvana, ne faîtes pas ça... je vous en prie...  
- Ne l'écoute pas, ma soeur...

Mes yeux se baladèrent entre les deux hommes.

- Crois-tu qu'ils te laisseront en vie, Sylvana? Les mortels te tueront,! Ils ne t'épargneront pas!  
Le visage du Jotun était déformé par la colère. Le visage de l'Avenger demeurait impassible.

- Le SHIELD ne vous fera rien. Pas en sachant que le Tesseract vous manipule!  
Me manipuler? Le Tesseract, me manipuler?!  
Serait-il en train d'insinuer que je suis faible d'esprit?!

- J'agis selon mes propres convictions, mortel, lui crachai-je avec virulence. Et pas parce que le cube me l'ordonne.  
- Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dîtes...  
- Cessez de vous mettre à ma place!

Loki avait raison depuis le début.  
Les mortels devaient être soumis! Jusqu'au dernier!  
Et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour leur retirer cette liberté qui les emprisonne!

" _Oui... bats-toi, Sylavana... pour toi... pour moi... "_

En entendant ceci dans mon esprit, mon coeur se gonfla d'adrénaline;  
Je me battrai inlassablement contre les mortels. Les mortels se prosterneront devant nous. Les mortels me supplieront. Que ce soit hommes, femmes, enfants... ils me supplieront de les épargner.

Un rictus en coin, je fis apparaître une lance dans ma main droite. Une belle lance d'argent que j'orientai vers Captain America.  
- Il est temps que tu apprennes à respecter _tes maîtres_!  
- Sylvana...

D'une démarche assurée, je me plantai devant lui. La pointe de la lance orientée vers son torse.  
- Mets-toi à genoux, mortel!

Il n'obtempéra pas.  
Je raffermis ma prise autour de la lance.

- Vous devez revenir avec nous... s'évertua-t-il à me raisonner. Ne le suivez pas dans sa folie...  
- Comment oses-tu, stupide mortel?! gueula Loki, outré par ces propos.

" _Vas-tu laisser cet humain nous défier plus longtemps?! Nous insulter?! Nous manquer de respect?!_"

Non... non... NON!

Je ne le laisserai pas prononcer une seule syllabe de plus!

"_ Oui, Sylvana! Il faut que tu montres de quoi les dieux sont capables! Ecoute ton frère!"_

_"Lave cet affront, ma soeur!"_

Je vais laver cet affront...

" _Fais-le, ma soeur!"_

_- _Syl...  
Rogers n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase.

La lance transperça son abdomen. S'enfonça impitoyablement dans ses chairs.  
Aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche. Rien.  
Le silence total.

Le rire de Loki se mêla au mien.

- Sylvana...  
Il tomba à genoux devant moi, la respiration sifflante. Là où était sa vraie place. Par terre. A nos pieds...

- NON!  
Je retirai sèchement la pointe de la lance de son corps. Une pointe rougie par le sang.  
Une pointe imprégnée de son sang de _héro_s.

Et que je présentais à Tony Stark et à Phil Coulson avec un plaisir malsain.  
Tony et Phil qui venaient d'arriver. Qui venaient d'assister au spectacle.

- Alors, à qui le tour, messieurs?!

* * *

_Voilà!_

_Verdict?!_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce bout de chapitre!_

_A plus!_


	13. Chapitre X

_Bon... ce chapitre a été très long, voire très très long à sortir..._  
_Et dur à écrire également..._  
_Mais j'y suis arrivée! Ouais!_

_Bref... un peu de décence, YaNa, voyons!_

_Merci à Petit Sushi, SkyA et Guest pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes de suivre les aventures des frère et soeur!_

_Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ce beau compliment! J'espère sincèrement que la suite sera à ton goût!_

_Captain America va-t-il trépasser? Sylvana va-t-elle continuer sur la voie de la folie? Loki va-t-il parvenir à ses fins?_  
_Réponse tout de suite!_

_Côté musique: "Subjugation" de la BO d'Avengers, " One Way Trip" de la BO d'Avengers, "Alice in Wonderland" de Danny Elfmann et la BO du générique de Games of Thrones_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Alors, à qui le tour, messieurs ?

Les iris marron de Tony Stark ne purent se détacher de la silhouette de son coéquipier, l'abdomen meurtri.  
Les iris marron de Tony Stark ne purent se détacher du liquide carmin qui s'échappait de la plaie béante.  
Ses yeux voilés de rage croisèrent ceux de celle qui fut l'une de ses assistantes. Cette jeune Française qui en réalité venait d'un autre monde. Cette jeune déesse qui avait, malheureusement, succomber à la domination du Tesseract.

A ses côtés, Phil Coulson avait du mal à se faire à cette idée…  
Sylvana était passée à l'ennemi. Sylvana avait rejoint son frère aîné dans sa sinistre quête de pouvoir. Sylvana n'avait eu la force de refermer la porte et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant !  
- Je vois… vous avez du mal à vous décider… peut-être auriez-vous besoin d'assistance ?

Les iris émeraude de Loki se délectèrent de la scène. Les iris émeraude du dieu des mensonges embrassèrent longuement le visage de sa jeune sœur.  
Oui… oui… enfin, elle s'était ralliée à son sang. Enfin elle avait compris où était sa place…  
- Je pense qu'il serait charitable de ta part de les aider dans leur choix au combien difficile… fit-il, un sourire en coin.

Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui, parfaitement détendue. Sa main gauche caressait doucement la lance.  
Il suivit le délicat mouvement de ces doigts. Il suivit ces doigts qui s'aventuraient vers la pointe et s'imprégnaient avec délectation du sang humain.  
- Je me ferai une joie de les guider, mon frère.

Loki s'appuya contre la paroi de sa cage.  
Les doigts si fins de la jeune Jotun raffermirent leur prise autour de l'arme.  
- Sylvana… vous ne pouvez…  
Iron Man n'eut le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Son corps tout entier bascula en arrière, évitant de justesse la pointe d'argent.  
Profitant de l'occasion, l'agent Coulson dégaina son revolver et pointa le canon sur la déesse.  
L'œil gauche se ferma par automatisme, laissant ainsi l'œil viseur prendre le relais. Ne voulant blesser mortellement Sylvana – s'il était possible de blesser mortellement une immortelle avec des balles de ce calibre – il prit soin de s'attaquer en priorité aux jambes.

Malgré le craquement qui émanait de ses vertèbres, il parvint à se redresser. Tony se sentait complètement nu devant ce petit monde. Sans son armure, pouvait-il espérer survivre à l'offensive de cette chère Sylvana ?  
- Sylvana… écoutez…  
- Je n'ai que faire des paroles d'un stupide mortel.  
Sans même lui laisser le temps d'en dire davantage, la jeune femme brandit sa lance vers le ciel et l'abattit violemment sur son patron. Tony ne devait son salut qu'à ses réflexes à peu près…  
« Potables… réflexes à peu près potables… mais face à une foldingue pareille, est-ce que cela sera suffisant ? »  
Après avoir effectué, une roulade latérale, il parvint à se réceptionner. Avec horreur, il constata que le tissu de son tee-shirt était  
parsemé de gouttes de sang. Le sang de son compagnon d'armes…

Les bras de l'agent ne tremblaient pas. Son visage était figé tel le marbre.  
Plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de tirer sur la jeune déesse. Plus rien ne pourrait venir à bout de sa détermination…

Son doigt appuya rapidement sur la détente.

Du coin de l'œil, Sylvana distingua un objet volant dans sa direction. Un objet qui ne lui voulait pas que du bien…  
Le sourire aux lèvres, elle effectua un salto arrière, esquivant ainsi le projectile.  
Malgré la vivacité de celle qu'il considérait désormais comme une cible, Coulson ne se démonta pas. D'autres balles sortirent du canon.

Le milliardaire se mit à couvert.  
Ses yeux suivirent avec anxiété les mouvements gracieux de son assistante. Les douilles ricochaient sur le sol au fur et à mesure que l'agent Coulson vidait son chargeur.  
Ses yeux suivirent avec anxiété la déesse du chaos qui s'avançait dangereusement vers l'agent Coulson.  
« Merde… elle va l'embrocher… elle va l'embrocher… »

Il ne cessait de se répéter ceci. Il ne cessait de penser à l'inévitable. Il ne cessait de penser à la mort qui attendait tranquillement dans un coin.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle marcha encore et encore vers l'agent qui venait d'utiliser sa dernière balle. Et malgré la dangerosité du moment, il ne montra aucun signe de peur.  
- Inutile de te débattre, petit mortel. Ta fin est proche…

Un nouveau chargeur enclenché, il se hâta de reprendre là où il en était resté.  
Sauf que…

Telle une tigresse, elle bondit sur sa proie. Une proie que la Jotun avait sous-estimée.  
Sylvana voulut attraper le mortel par le cou. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lui effleurer la peau, Phil Coulson se saisit de son bras et le tordit violemment.

Tony observa attentivement la sœur. Tony observa attentivement le frère.  
Tous deux arboraient désormais une expression douloureuse. Tous deux étaient désormais à la merci du SHIELD…

Les doigts du Midgardien se refermèrent brusquement sur la lance d'argent.  
Les doigts de l'ancienne Vane s'accrochèrent de plus belle.

- Sylvana… écoutez-moi…  
L'intéressée ne lui prêta guère attention. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers sa quête de liberté.  
- Sylva…  
Sa respiration se coupa aussitôt. Aussitôt, il lâcha prise et chuta lourdement sur le sol. Face à cette victoire facile, Sylvana éclata d'un rire sonore.  
Face à cette victoire facile, Loki éclata d'un rire sonore.

Que pouvaient faire deux hommes face à deux immortels tels qu'eux ?  
Rien, assurément.  
Les Midgardiens étaient pareils à des insectes : insignifiants.

Iron Man fut incapable de détacher son regard des deux combattants. Discrètement, il rampa vers Captain America, dont les forces déclinaient peu à peu. Attentif aux évènements alentours, il se hissa à sa hauteur et s'empara de sa main. Comme s'il pensait que sa présence dissuaderait la mort de passer à l'action.  
- Eh ! T'as pas intérêt à crever, mon gars…  
Les cris de Sylavana couvrirent la faible voix du soldat.

Des cris de rage qui provenaient également du dieu des mensonges. L'humain était bien plus coriace qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Beaucoup trop même.  
Il serait très difficile de le battre sur son terrain. Et même si Sylvana était plus forte que leurs opposants, ce serait de dure lutte. A moins que…

Son esprit se concentra subitement sur l'agent Coulson. Ce dernier avait renversé sa chère sœur et s'évertuait à la maintenir au sol.  
A cette constatation, ses poings se serrèrent. Se serrèrent si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

« Saleté de mortel, je puis t'assurer que tu vas payer pour ton impudence. Tu vas payer. »

Ses lèvres se scellèrent définitivement quand il assista, impuissant, au sort de la princesse.

La cage thoracique de Coulson se soulevait et se rabaissait à un rythme frénétique. Sylvana avait beau être une femme, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une farouche combattante.  
Son regard s'aventura dans celui de la femme, immobilisée par ses soins. Comme pour Hill, ses iris avaient bleui.  
- Coulson ! Faut prendre le Tesseract, bordel ! Et prévenir les secours !  
Il ignora en tout point Anthony Stark. Il ignora Steve Rogers. Tout son être était dirigé sur cette jeune personne qui, malgré sa mauvaise posture, tentait encore de se dégager. Afin de calmer le jeu, il appuya plus fortement son pied entre les omoplates de Sylvana.  
- Essayer de vous enfuir ne ferait qu'aggraver votre cas.  
Au ton de sa voix, on aurait pu croire que l'agent n'avait que faire de la vie de la déesse. Que peu lui importait la douleur qu'il pouvait lui infliger. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas…  
Sylvana avait rallié leur camp malgré le lien qui l'unissait à Loki. Sylvana avait risqué sa peau pour ramener le Tesseract.  
Et cette nuit, c'était elle qui subissait la domination du cube cosmique.

Il était vrai que s'il en finissait avec elle, il en finissait avec lui…

Sans un mot, il leva son revolver vers les cieux.  
Il savait parfaitement que tous retenaient leurs souffles. Que tous attendaient le moment où…  
Mais ce moment n'arriva jamais. Car Phil Coulson n'avait nullement l'intention d'attenter à l'existence de Sylvana Laufeydottir. Non…

Ses yeux furetèrent une dernière fois du côté du dieu des mensonges.

« Tu regretteras tout, mortel. Tu regretteras tes gestes… »

- Je le fais pour vous, Syclya…  
Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de la Jotun la plongeant ainsi dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

« Tu as osé… »  
Le poing droit de Loki rencontra violemment la paroi de la cage. Le verre se fissura sous la force de l'impact.  
Ses iris luisants de haine fixaient l'agent du SHIELD. Un rictus malsain prit peu à peu place sur ses lèvres.  
- C'était la dernière chose à faire, mortel…  
Aussi tranchante que la lame d'un rasoir, sa voix l'était assurément.  
Aussi funeste que la mort elle-même, il l'était assurément.  
A cet instant précis, Loki n'était plus le dieu de la malice ou encore le dieu des mensonges.  
Les ténèbres engloutissaient le peu d'âme qu'il lui restait.  
A cet instant précis, le dieu du Mal refaisait surface.

- Je puis te promettre que tu seras le premier à subir mon courroux, misérable vermine !

Tout en compressant l'abdomen de son coéquipier, Tony dévisagea le dieu millénaire.  
Il se doutait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. S'il s'échappait là, maintenant, Coulson n'aurait aucune foutue chance de s'en sortir.

- Intervention d'une unité de soins en secteur de détention…  
L'agent ne se focalisa pas sur les menaces de Loki.  
Après avoir rangé son talkie-walkie, il fléchit les genoux et prit Sylvana dans ses bras.

La poitrine du Jotun se levait et se rabaissait à un rythme affolant. Il avait échoué. Echoué si près du but. Si seulement ces misérables mortels n'avaient fait leur apparition !  
Si seulement…  
Si seulement… Odin ne s'était pas servi de lui… si seulement les Asgardiens l'avaient un peu respecté… si seulement…

Il secoua énergiquement la tête. Le monde l'avait forgé ainsi. Dans la souffrance et dans l'ombre. Et la seule façon de prouver au monde entier qu'il était quelqu'un de fort… digne de gouverner… était de redresser ce peuple décadent qu'étaient les Midgardiens.

La bataille était perdue. Pas la guerre.

Vaincu sur cette manche, il tourna le dos à ses ennemis et alla s'installer sur la couchette de fortune. Les iris assombris par le désir de vengeance.

* * *

- Nous ne pouvons intervenir, Fury. Seule cette femme, Sylvana Asvandottir, pourra lever le champ de force.

Son œil unique se darda sur Bruce Banner.  
Suite à l'incident qui s'était déroulé en secteur de détention, le directeur du SHIELD avait convoqué d'urgence le reste de l'équipe. Qu'il soit cinq heures du matin n'avait aucune importance…

Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark et Thor. Tous avaient répondu à l'appel et se retrouvaient désormais assis autour de l'immense table circulaire frappée de l'aigle de l'organisation.  
Nick Fury ne cessait de les observer tour à tour. Ces hommes et femme dont les capacités dépassaient celles du commun des mortels. Ces hommes et femme qu'il fallait à tout prix rassembler pour combattre la menace Loki. Ces hommes et femme qu'il devait à tout prix diriger.

- Dois-je vous remontrer les vidéos qui ont été prises, docteur ?  
Tandis que le colonel fit à nouveau défiler les enregistrements, l'intéressé croisa les bras.  
Oui, il avait vu les vidéos. Les vidéos où Sylvana démontrait l'étendu des pouvoirs du Tesseract. Où elle s'amusait à mettre à terre le moindre homme, la moindre femme qui osait s'aventurer en travers de son chemin. Où elle blessait Captain America.  
Et il devait bien avouer que cela lui donnait froid dans le dos.  
- Que préconisez-vous alors ? demanda-t-il finalement. L'abattre ?  
- Je m'y oppose !

L'imposante silhouette du noir se confronta à l'imposante silhouette du dieu asgardien.

Thor ne connaissait pas Sylvana. Cependant, il savait pertinemment qu'un lien unissait son frère à elle.  
- Sa magie entoure le Tesseract. Et le Tesseract a envoûté cette petite.  
- Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre elle, vous la tuerez ! Et Loki également !  
Le dieu du tonnerre prit soin d'élever la voix. Afin que son opinion demeure graver dans les mémoires.

Devant lui, posée en évidence sur la table, une tablette numérique dont l'écran avoisinait les quinze pouces.

« C'était la dernière chose à faire, mortel… »

La bande sonore capta touts les esprits. Particulièrement celui du prince d'Asgard.  
Les iris azurs se concentrèrent un instant sur le visage de son frère. Sur l'expression qu'avait arboré ce dernier lors de l'incident. Une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Une expression faciale qui impacta sur son humeur.  
- Jamais je n'avais vu mon frère dans un tel état. Jamais…  
- Cela prouve que vous ne savez toujours pas qui il est…  
Il releva le museau vers la rousse.

Les doigts de Natasha tapotaient nerveusement le meuble.  
Elle non plus n'avait jamais rencontré un homme aussi déterminé que leur « locataire ». Déterminé à soumettre toute forme de vie de cette planète. Déterminé à en finir avec la liberté.  
- Ma Dame, je puis vous répondre ceci… il est impossible de connaître toutes les facettes d'une personne. Surtout si cette dernière n'est pas décidée à nous en confier les clés. Loki s'est toujours dissimulé derrière un masque de plaisanteries. Ni moi ni mes parents n'avions pensé qu'il était autant bercé par la souffrance…  
- Ô Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?

Face à l'incompréhension générale, le play-boy se hâta de fournir quelques explications.  
- Point Break parle comme au temps de Skakespeare… j'avais juste envie de le faire remarquer…  
- Après cette petite parenthèse de culture forte intéressante, si nous revenions à nos moutons ? reprit Banner.  
- Vous voulez dire notre bouc, non ?  
C'était plus fort que lui. Tony aimait faire remarquer les choses atypiques de ce monde aux gens qui l'entouraient. Et justement, le casque à cornes de leur ennemi était atypique.

A l'évocation du bouc, tous les regards convergèrent vers la tablette. Tous purent remarquer le regard meurtrier que lançait Loki à l'agent Coulson.  
- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen de récupérer le Tesseract.

Le colonel Fury arqua les sourcils. Un autre moyen ? Un autre moyen ?!  
Le cube cosmique était entre les mains de cette Sylvana, entourée par la magie de cette Sylvana et avait pris possession de l'esprit de cette Sylvana. Comment comptait-il réussir à reprendre le cube sans user de la force brute ?  
- Dans ce cas…

Il apposa ses deux mains sur la table, les yeux perdus dans l'étendue azure du fils d'Odin.  
- Trouvez-nous cette solution, Thor.  
- Elle est toute trouvée…  
Le dieu fit tout le tour de l'assemblée avant de se planter devant le mortel. Les traits figés, il inspira lentement une goulée d'air avant de déclarer :

- Je vais ramener Sylvana et Loki à Asgard. Ma mère, la déesse Frigga, est dotée d'extraordinaires pouvoirs. Certes, pas aussi puissants que ceux de Loki mais…  
- Il est parfaitement hors de question que votre frère et le cube repartent là-bas !  
- Je croyais que le fils de Coul…  
- Coulson m'a bien fait part de la décision de cette femme. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je dirige cette organisation. C'est donc à moi que revient l'honneur de prendre cette décision…

La tension monta subitement entre les deux protagonistes. Tension vite ressentie par le reste du groupe.

- Le Tesseract et votre frère sont sous ma responsabilité. Le cube restera sur Terre et Loki sera jugé par une cour martiale.  
- Il le sera par le Père de Tout !  
- Loki a tué bon nombre d'agents du SHIELD ! Asgard n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire !  
- Loki est un prince d'Asgard ! A ce titre, il doit être jugé par le roi d'Asgard ! tonna Thor.  
- Votre frère a commis ces atrocités sur notre sol. C'est donc à la justice de notre monde de trancher !  
- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous ? Et que vous, Midgardiens, ne connaissaient sa puissance ?

Sentant l'orage arriver, Romanoff et Stark finirent par les séparer.  
La Veuve Noire préféra se charger de son supérieur hiérarchique. Iron Man s'occupa du dieu du tonnerre.  
Banner ne désirait pas participer à la petite partie. Tenter le diable serait une très mauvaise idée.

- Je vous ordonne de me lâcher, Romanoff !  
Enfermée dans le silence, l'espionne ignora totalement l'ordre de Fury. Ses doigts se refermèrent sans pitié sur les biceps du noir et le tirèrent en arrière.  
Un affrontement avec l'héritier du trône d'Asgard n'était véritablement pas le but souhaité.

- Ami Stark, je vous somme de me lâcher !  
- Ô divin Thor, il ne me sied guère d'accéder à votre requête…  
Sans ménagement d'aucune sorte, ils furent éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils furent certains qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se porter atteinte, les deux compagnons d'armes daignèrent se retirer.

- Dame Sylvana avait raison sur une chose…  
Les yeux azurs se confrontèrent une dernière fois à ceux du directeur. Dame Sylvana avait raison. Loki avait raison. Le SHIELD ne servait pas uniquement les intérêts de ce royaume. Le SHIELD servait avant tout ses propres intérêts…  
- Vous n'êtes là que pour le pouvoir…  
Peu importe la réaction du mortel Fury, il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Jamais il ne regretterait ses paroles.

Il aimait son frère malgré tout le mal qui avait été fait. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas sur Midgard. Il ferait tout pour le ramener à la raison.  
Quant à la jeune Sylvana, elle était la sœur de sang de Loki. Donc, elle était sa sœur. Une sœur qu'il sauverait également.

Cela lui avait fait un choc quand Odin avait levé le voile sur les origines de Loki. Un géant des glaces… le fils aîné de Laufey… et ce dernier l'avait livré à la mort…  
Pendant ces nombreux siècles, l'ennemi héréditaire des Asgardiens avait vécu à la Cour d'Asgard. Du moins, c'était ce qu'auraient crié certains s'ils avaient été dans la confidence.  
Malgré ces révélations, Thor le voyait toujours comme son petit frère.

Il se souvenait de l'arrivée du couple royal vane à la Cour. De leur colère envers le prince Loki. Des accusations qu'ils portaient à son encontre. De l'enlèvement de la princesse de Vanaheim.  
Il se souvenait de la réaction de sa mère, la reine Frigga, qui avait hurlé à pleins poumons que son petit ne pouvait être responsable de ce kidnapping étant donné qu'il reposait en Helheim.  
Il se souvenait de la réaction de la reine Kylia de Vanaheim qui avait aussi durement répliqué que Frigga.  
Il se souvenait du moment où elle avait usé de la magie pour leur démontrer leur bonne foi.  
Il se souvenait de cette sphère de flammes bleues qui leur avait montré la dure réalité.  
Loki était vivant. Pas forcément au meilleur de sa forme mais il était vivant. Changé mais vivant. En proie à la folie mais vivant.

Son cœur de prince s'était réchauffé en un instant. Lui qui s'était senti si coupable quand le Jotun avait décidé de lâcher Gungnir.  
Puis Odin et Asvan le prirent entre quatre yeux et lui exposèrent les faits.

Loki était un Jotun. Sylvana était une Jotun. Prince et princesse de Jotunheim. Reliés par un puissant lien de souffrance.  
Cela expliquait tant de choses…

- Thor ? Tout va bien ?  
Il se souvenait de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Asgard et à Vanaheim. Il revoyait encore Frigga et Kylia le remercier. Il revoyait encore Odin et Asvan l'avertir sur les dangers du Tesseract et des Chitauris.  
- Oh… Point Break… tu la reverras ta mère…  
Le Père de Toutes Choses était parvenu à l'envoyer sur Midgard. Pour ramener les deux Jotuns et le cube cosmique. Pour rétablir la paix dans l'univers.  
- Je vais me reposer… fit-il d'une voix sinistre.

Sous les regards des mortels, il quitta la salle des commandes. Au passage, il salua le fils de Coul.  
- Où comptez-vous allez, Thor?  
Constatant que le dieu s'éloignait sans lui fournir de plus amples explications, il n'insista pas. Ses pas le menèrent directement vers le reste de l'équipe.

Quand il fut certain d'avoir capté tous les esprits, il s'empressa de leur donner les dernières nouvelles.

- Captain America est désormais hors de danger…

* * *

Inconscience. Une mer si vaste qu'on peine à en sortir…

J'avais l'impression de flotter… porter par les vagues de ce monde irréel…

Il me parlait encore. Me susurrer maintes paroles afin de me regonfler le cœur. De me faire sortir de ce monde crée de toutes pièces par mon esprit embrumé.

_Ils t'enfermeront. Pour l'éternité…_

Quelle triste réalité.

_Thor va te ramener sur Asgard. Avec Loki, vous serez jugés et condamnés… est-ce vraiment cela que tu désires, ma chère ?_

Les paupières closes, je tentais tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qu'il nous attendait.  
Honte. Honte d'avoir échoué.

_Les jeux ne sont pas faits, Sylvana. Tu peux encore faire basculer les choses en ta faveur._

Comment le pourrais-je ?  
J'étais captive. Loki était captif.

Aucun de nous deux n'avait la possibilité de regagner sa liberté.

_Vous êtes nés pour régner, Sylvana. Tu es née pour devenir reine. Loki est né pour être un roi…_

Oui… nous étions nés pour gouverner ! Pas pour demeurer dans l'ombre !

_Pour que votre destinée se réalise enfin, il va falloir que tu te sortes de ta prison mentale…_

Comment ?

_Il faut que tu le désires ardemment. Que tu te forces !_

Ce n'était pas la volonté qui me manquait…

_Si ! Tu te laisses dominer par tes peurs ! Notamment par celle de l'échec !_

Nous avions déjà échoué une fois ! Qu'est-ce qui me disait que je n'allais pas tomber une seconde fois ?

_Le futur est incertain, princesse. Mais le seul moyen de savoir si vous allez triompher ou échouer est de jeter à nouveau les dés du destin…_

Oui. Tu as raison.

_Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?_

Me battre !

_Alors, bats-toi !_

Oui !

_REVEILLE-TOI !_

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Complètement.

Une explosion.  
Et leurs vies venaient de basculer.

- Intrusion en zone de détention ! Je répète ! Intrusion en zone de détention !  
Mortels et immortel avaient réagi au quart de tour.

Chacun menait son combat. Le combat pour la vie.

Captain America se fichait d'être blessé. Il se fichait de l'avis des médecins.  
L'appel du devoir était plus fort que tout.

Iron Man était le seul à pouvoir maintenir l'héliporteur en vol stationnaire.  
Il était donc de son devoir d'intervenir sur les turbines.

Hulk avait repris rapidement l'ascendant sur le docteur Banner. Malgré toute la volonté du monde, le scientifique n'avait pu empêcher le géant de sortir de l'ombre. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se résoudre à baisser les armes. Impuissant face à la colère grandissante de Hulk. Impuissant face au sort que son double réservait à…

Natasha Romanoff lui avait promis que tout se passerait bien. Une grossière erreur…  
Hulk avait décidé de sortir. Elle fut obligée de fuir.  
Malgré ses sauts et pirouettes, elle ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention de…

Thor avait déjà affronté des monstres dans les neuf royaumes. Mais jamais un ami.  
Secondé de Mjollnir, il batailla contre Hulk jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Cependant, la chance tourna en sa faveur.

Phil Coulson progressait à vive allure dans les couloirs. L'explosion, l'alerte en cellule de détention…

« Je puis te promettre que tu seras le premier à subir mon courroux, misérable vermine ! »  
Et cette menace qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête !

Le destin de Loki se réalisait. S'il n'intervenait pas à temps, il se libèrerait de sa cage. Ou Clint Barton le ferait. Ou Sylvana.  
Malheureusement, il devait bien se l'avouer. Clint Barton avait provoqué ce gigantesque mouvement de panique. Quant à Sylvana Asvandottir, personne n'était parvenu à lui retirer le Tesseract. Même inconsciente, sa magie s'était érigée entre les médecins du SHIELD et le cube.

Il devait bien se l'avouer : elle était toujours possédée…

Ses pas l'amenèrent en un temps record face à une porte blindée. A droite, un scan rétinien.

Ses grandes enjambées le menèrent en secteur de détention. Malgré la fatigue certaine qui envahissait peu à peu son corps, Thor ne se ménageait pas.  
Mjollnir étroitement serré dans sa main, il se jeta au cœur du problème.

- NON !  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi quand il vit la cage s'ouvrir et Loki en sortir. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il traversa la passerelle et bondit littéralement sur son frère. Frère qui fléchit les genoux en une position de défense. Seulement, au lieu de rencontrer la chair et le sang…  
Il ne comprit immédiatement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il venait de… traverser… oh non…  
Son abdomen rencontra violemment le sol de la prison de verre.

Un clone… un foutu clone…

- Apprendras-tu un jour à ne pas tomber dans ce piège ? lui demanda Loki avec sérieux.  
Ses iris bleuis se tournèrent brièvement vers la personne qui avait contribué à sa libération.  
- Ma sœur… je suis heureux de te savoir en pleine forme…  
Son bras se tendit vers elle. Une invitation à venir en somme.

Les lèvres étirées en un sourire malicieux, Sylvana délaissa le panneau de contrôle.  
D'une démarche des plus gracieuses, elle se rapprocha de son frère et se blottit contre son torse.

En proie à la colère, Thor essaya de fracasser la paroi de verre à l'aide de son marteau. Cela n'eut pas forcément l'effet escompté… certes, le verre se fissura dangereusement… mais…  
Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut l'un des bras mécaniques soutenant sa geôle céder.

Les deux Jotuns échangèrent un regard avant de ricaner.

- C'est donc cela, le prince Thor ? Un pauvre petit garçon incapable de se sortir d'une vulgaire cage ?  
Le dieu du tonnerre n'accordait pas réelle importance aux paroles des serpents. Seuls comptaient les actes.  
Et ce que s'apprêtait à faire Loki…

- Les humains nous croient immortels. Si on vérifiait ?  
Un bruit sourd interrompit le geste. Un bruit de corps qui…

- N'y touchez pas !  
La marionnette de Loki inconsciente sur la passerelle, Phil Coulson progressait prudemment dans la direction. Sans arme ?

Non…

Sylvana n'avait jamais contemplé pareille arme de toute son existence. Même si elle vivait sur Midgard depuis quelques années, jamais elle n'avait vu un calibre pareil.

- Ça vous plaît ? Nous avons commencé à le mettre au point quand vous avez envoyé le destructeur.  
Elle sentit le souffle de son frère dans sa nuque. Elle le sentit s'éloigner lentement de la console.  
Elle croisa les yeux de l'agent. Elle croisa les yeux de celui qui l'avait mise à terre. De cet homme qui lui avait imposé cet échec.

Thor surveilla les mouvements des deux adversaires.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction en voyant le fils de Coul mettre en joue le fils de Laufey.  
- Même moi je ne sais pas ce que ça fait…

Tout se déroula rapidement.

- NON !  
Il ne chercha à retenir son hurlement. Il ne chercha à dissimuler ses sentiments quand il assista à l'exécution du mortel.  
Quand un second Loki fit son apparition et enfonça le sceptre dans les chairs du pauvre homme. Quand la lame traversa le torse du pauvre homme. Quand le Loki près de la jeune Sylvana s'évapora telle de la fumée.

Une clone. Toujours un clone.

Le corps diminué, Phil Coulson n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber contre le mur.  
Du sang imprégné peu à peu sa chemise blanche.  
Si seulement il pouvait…

L'Asgardien recula au centre de sa prison.  
Ses pupilles ne quittèrent un seul instant le véritable Loki.

Loki qui savourait pleinement sa victoire sur le si grand Thor. Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin, il obtenait réparation ! Enfin, il lui faisait payer tous ses siècles passés dans son ombre.  
Son doigt se balada quelques secondes sur le tableau de commandes avant d'appuyer sur l'un des boutons.

Le vide se manifesta dans son champ de vision. Un vide qui s'étendait tout en dessous de la cage de verre. Oh… cela lui rappelait sa chute libre… il y a de cela quelques heures…  
L'ouverture du sas provoqua un appel d'air des plus fantastiques. Et des plus assourdissants.

Malgré l'imminence du danger, le prince aîné fut incapable de se détacher du sombre géant des glaces.

- Je pense que tu peux y aller, Loki…  
Les cheveux ébène plaqués en arrière par le souffle, il retira la protection du bouton rouge. Ce fameux bouton rouge qui conduirait son cher frère dans les bras d'Hela. Qui le mettrait hors-jeu.  
Et sans prononcer un seul mot, il scella le destin de l'héritier du trône.

Les bras mécaniques libérèrent la cage de leur emprise.  
Et ce fut la chute.

La chute finale.

Enfin… libéré… libéré… il l'était assurément…  
Enfin… il allait pouvoir accomplir sa destinée…  
Enfin…

Il attira une nouvelle fois sa sœur contre lui et contempla le petit point noir qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol américain. Son éternel sourire de fourbe aux lèvres.

* * *

_Yeah... chapitre fini! Hip hip hip hourra!_

_Alors, cela vous a-t-il plu?_

_N'hésitez à donner votre avis!_

_Mille mercis d'avoir lu ce chapitre_

_A plus!_


End file.
